Catfish
by 1Shaliah
Summary: Brittany has fallen head over heels in love with this guy she's been dating on the internet, but something doesn't seem quite right with him. After so many refusals to meet. She calls up the team of Catfish. What will Brittany do when she finds out her dream guy isn't who he said he was. How will she feel once she finds out her dream guy is indeed a... girl?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea would not leave my head. Plus Catfish is like my new obsession, and so is Glee! So why not fuse them? I don't own either show. Tell me if you guys like it. **

_**Present time**_

"Alright Brittany, are you ready?" Nev asked from the driver's seat, as he put the car in park.

I took a deep breath and unfastened my seatbelt. I'm nervous, I know that Cameron is who he says he is. It's just that we've never met, and I know he likes me over the computer, but what if he doesn't like me in real life? "As ready as I'll ever be." I said nervously.

"Alright well let's go meet your dream guy." Max said swinging the back door open with his camera safely in his hands.

I took another deep breath and opened my door. Shoot! My hands are shaking. I need to calm down. Be cool Brittany, you've been talking to this guy for a year now. He's practically in love with you… Why am I referring to myself in first person? Wait. Is it second person, or third person? Ugh. Why are there so many persons?

"Well, he has a really nice house." Max added. "He's obviously wealthy."

I looked up at the house and noticed just how big it was. That was my first seeing it like actually seeing it. It was huge! Which is kind of odd because Cameron and I are the same age, we're both twenty-one. He said he has his own place. I don't see how a twenty-one year old could afford a place like this… Unless he's a part of the Lima mafia… Which I don't think really exists. Does it?

Before I could even register what was happening, Nev was ringing the doorbell.

"Wait!" That was stupid of me. He had already rang the doorbell. It's too late to wait now.

"What? Are you okay?"

I nodded my head even though I wasn't. "Y-yea I'm fine." I felt like I was going to puke. Waiting by Cam's door was taking forever.

I wonder what his face will look like when he sees me for the first time. Well, he's seen pictures of me, but never in real life. What if he doesn't like my hair curled like this. I grabbed a few strands of hair and eyed them. Oh my gosh, its hideous. I probably look horrible.

Nev must've noticed the inner freakout session I was having. "Hey, calm down." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Just breathe."

I smiled warmly. "Okay." I said softly. Just breathe, relax, act normal. I turned my head back so that I was facing the door again. As soon as my eye connected with the door, it swung open.

I quickly plastered on a fake smile. Though I'm pretty sure it didn't look like I was smiling. I probably looked like I was about to cry. I looked at Cameron for a moment before I realized that… that this isn't Cameron. I scrunched my eyebrows and my smile fell. This is a girl.

"HI." She said smiling at me. She looked nervous. I didn't say anything back. I was still confused. This must be his mom… no she looks way too young. Maybe she's his sister.

"Uh… Cameron?" Nev asked sounding like he was unsure as I looked. She gave a slight nod, and then my confusion just got even worse.

"B-but you have boobs." I blurted out. I didn't mean to just blurt that out… but honestly she had her cleavage showing and… well, at the time that's what I was looking at.

I quickly looked to Nev, as if to say 'do something' because I sure as heck didn't know what to do.

"Yea, I do… about that…" She began.

"You're not really Cameron are you?" I asked disappointed.

"Yes." Was the first thing that came out, but then she changed her answer. "No… Yes, and no."

"Oh my gosh." I said in realization. "I know exactly what's going on here."

"You do?" She asked.

"Y-you're one of those transformers." She's one of those people who was born one gender but got transformed by doctors to be the other gender. Duh!

She arched an eyebrow and shook her head. "No, Britt… My name is Santana."

"Wait. So you're not Cameron?"

She brought her hands up to her face and let out a frustrated sigh. "I _am _Cameron, but not really. I only pretended to be Cameron to be close to you." She said in one big breath.

Honestly I was a little shocked. "So… Cameron isn't here?"

"God! No, Brittany. It's just me!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Sorry. This is just a lot."

I scoffed. "Yea imagine falling for someone, then realizing everything was a lie. He's not actually the person he said he was." My anger was coming out of nowhere. I never get mad, maybe she shouldn't have yelled at me and I wouldn't have gotten upset.

She dropped her head in defeat. "I know." She sounded so small… actually she is quite small. She's a few inches shorter than me, long black hair, tan skin, and big brown eyes. She's actually kind of… pretty. "I'm sorry."

"Wow" Nev said. "This is quite the shocker."

"Yea…" She agreed softly. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea.

"Brittany here was obviously head over heels for this guy Cameron." Nev started, and a small smile spread across her face immediately. "Do you feel the same way about her as well?"

"Yes." She said it with no hesitation. There was no doubt or anything, and honestly she was beginning to freak me out.

"You're in love with me? But you don't even know me."

"Yes, I do know you... You just don't know me."

I had to close my eyes for a few seconds because looking at her was becoming too much. What the heck is going on? This girl, Santana, who I know nothing about, says she loves me. No, that can't be right. I mean it's not like I'm homophobic. I'm a bicorn for crying out loud… I just thought I was coming here to meet Cameron.

"Well, technically you do know me… you just had the wrong name and face. But, every time we text or messaged each other it was me. Any secret I told you was true."

"Really? I guess I'm just supposed to take your word for it?"

Her face fell. I don't think she knew what to say after that. So, I turned to Nev. "I want to go, now." Santana did absolutely nothing to try and stop us from leaving. She just stood on porch and watched us go.

When we were halfway to the car, something in my mind clicked. There's one more question I have to ask her. I stopped in my tracks and spun around. "Hey, Santana?" I called from across the driveway. "Why'd you do it?"

**Let me know what you think. This chapter takes place in present time. Future the next chapter will take place in the past to tell you how this all began. Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, This is my New Year Present! I hope everyone had fun last night! Thanks for all the support on the first chapter. This chapter is just how it all began. Well enjoy! Oh, and this is definitely a Brittana story.**

**I don't own Glee or Catfish.**

_**A little over one year ago…**_

_Santana's POV_

"Santana, when are you going to stop acting like some crazy stalker, and message her?" Rachel asked from across the table.

"I'm not being a crazy stalker… I'm simply admiring her Facebook page."

"Yea, for the fifth time today and it's only ten a.m."

I shot her a glare, and went back to scrolling through Brittany's mobile uploads. What does Rachel know? This is actually my sixth time today. Stupid.

"Santana, seriously, you've been in love with this girl since the ninth grade. You're twenty years old now. You either need to give up on this little crush, or start a conversation with her. But whatever you do needs to end with you making me breakfast. I'm hungry."

I picked up the pen that was beside my laptop and threw it at her. "Make your own damn breakfast." She swiftly dodged it and stuck her tongue out at me. "You're lucky I don't have anything else to throw at you, and I'm going to talk to her."

"When, dammit?"

"Soon."

Rachel put her hands under her chin and gave me the 'I'm not buying your shit' look. "You always say that. Frankly I don't think soon is soon enough, because you haven't talked to her yet."

"I'm going to talk to her… Really, I am. I just need to…" I trailed off.

"Need to what? Huh? What on earth could you possibly need to do before you talk to the girl you've been stalking for six years?"

"Hey! I'm not stalking her!" I defended.

"Okay, well tell me this, is she single?"

"Yes."

"Favorite color?"

"Pink. Why does this matt-"

"Up, up, up just answer the questions." She said raising her index finger up to me. "Does she have any pets?"

"One cat."

"Middle name?"

"Perfect."

Rachel arched an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Ok, ok it's Susan."

"Siblings?"

"One twin sister, Quinn Pierce." I answered. "But, you already knew that. She was the only other girl in high school just as popular as or maybe even more popular than Brittany."

"That's not the point."

"Well, what is the point?"

"The point is that for someone to know that much information about a girl they've never even spoken to just screams stalker." She concluded.

"Fuck you Berry. I'm going to talk to her!... Just as soon as I build up the courage."

See back in high school Brittany was everything, she still is. She was the head cheerio, she was kind, sweet, funny, and not to mention beautiful. Every guy wanted her, and all the girls wanted to be her. But who could blame them?

I, on the other hand, was a nobody in high school. Rachel and I met each other in the ninth grade at our school Glee club. Everyone knew that club was social suicide, but I guess that only pertained to people who were actually important enough to have a social status because it didn't affect us any. Either way we still got free slushy facials on a daily basis.

"Aw, honey, I know exactly what you need." Rachel said wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

I jumped in surprise. "Rachel, what the hell? Don't ever sneak up on me like that again." I said clutching at my chest. Seriously when did she get up and come over here?

"Oh quit being a baby… I know what you need San."

"I'm not being a baby, and what is it that you think you know?"

"You need a confidence boost! Something like maybe…" She began pacing the floor while she thought. "How about some retail therapy?... Nah" she waved her hand in front of her as if she was erasing the idea. Rachel knew that retail therapy would just cause us to max out my dad's credit cards. "What if we make her jealous?"

"That could work… but, that'd be kind of hard considering the fact that, oh I don't know, she doesn't even know I exist."

"You're right." She continued to pace. "Hm, what if you created an alter ego?" She stopped and looked at me. "I mean all of the important celebrities have one. I can see it now! You can create this fiery Latina who isn't afraid of anything or anyone. She's every guy's dream and every girl's worst nightmare."

"An alter ego, huh?" I said giving it a thought. "Rachel, I'm too shy for that."

"Hm…" I watched her walk back and forth in my kitchen for about ten more minutes before she finally had another break through. "Oh my goodness! I know! I could give you a makeover, those are always confidence boosters!"

"Hell no! Sorry, Rachel but I'd rather die than to take a makeover from you."

"Oh come on! I could make you an exact replica of the most beautiful woman on earth, and I don't mean me. I'm talking about Barbra Streisand."

I contorted my face in disgust. "Ew, definitely not."

"Who _doesn't _like Barbra?"

"Rachel, who _is _Barbra?"

She gasped and put her hand over her chest. "I-I've heard anything more painful in my life." She pretended to be hurt. "For that, you have to make me breakfast."

"You're crazy." I said shaking my head, and closing out of Facebook. An alter ego… that doesn't sound insanely bad. At least it sounds way better than that Barbra Streisand makeover.

Maybe I could actually pull it off. Maybe.

"Alright what do you want for breakfast?"

XXXXXX

_**Exactly one year ago**_

_Brittany's POV_

"Brittany your iPhone is beeping!" Quinn called from inside.

"Well, just leave it on the counter. I'm sunbathing!"

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute, and you're getting in the pool."

"No I'm not, Quinn. There was a dead frog in there last week. Dad said the chlorine killed it, but I don't want to take any chances myself."

"You're ridiculous. You know that?" She slid the glass door shut, and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Whatever." I said dropping my sunglasses over my eyes. I took some more sun tanning lotion and spread it across my body. "Quinn's the real ridiculous one. Mom and dad should've given her up for adoption when she was a baby."

I laid my head back down on the lawn chair and let my mind drift. Did I feed tubbers this morning? Actually I don't even recall seeing him today. He's probably somewhere smoking with the neighbor's cat. I shook my head. When will he learn? That cat won't ever stop smoking. He's probably going to get one of those holes in his throat like the people on that one smoking commercial. Then he'll sound like a little gremalin when he tries to meow.

I let out a long sigh. Where did I go wrong raising him? He used to be such a good kitten, when did things change?

"Hey, Britt, whose Cameron?" I hadn't heard the back door slide open, or Quinn taking steps toward the pool. She had a towel wrapped tightly around her, while she looked down at her phone.

I scrunched my eyebrows trying to think of someone I knew, but no one came to mind. "I don't know. Why are you asking?"

By now she was standing right beside me. She held up her phone to my face. "Well, he keeps sending you Facebook messages… and a friend request."

I narrowed my eyes at the phone. "Quinn is this mine?"

"Hey, focus." She said bringing the phone back up to her face. "What you should be paying attention to is that you have a total hottie messaging you, and you haven't messaged him back."

"Let me see." I snatched my phone away from her and looked at the messaged.

_Hi, we don't know each other, but I saw your profile picture and I must say you are gorgeous._

_Sorry, that last message was cheesy._

_You really are gorgeous._

_Is it okay if, maybe, we get to know each other? Maybe?_

_You there beautiful?_

"Britt, quit smiling like that, you look creepy." She said as she dropped her towel and kicked off her flip flops.

I shrugged her off, not really paying attention to her, and clicked on this Cameron guy's profile. Quinn was right, he is a total hottie. I started mindlessly flipping through his pictures; thank goodness his page wasn't set to private.

He only has about five pictures up, which is weird, but he's hot so he can be weird. One thing I did notice though was that all of his pictures looked like they were taken in some type of paradise. Definitely not in Lima, Ohio for sure.

I tapped the back arrow a few times, and hit the about button. There wasn't much information there. Just that he's twenty years old, and is a model. Now that's understandable because he sure does have the abs to be one.

A chill ran down my body as a splash of water hit my face. I immediately tore my gaze away from my phone and glared at Quinn. She was smiling back at me with that sweet innocent look she always used to give mom and dad when she was about to get in trouble.

"Ugh! Quinn, why'd you do that?"

"Sorry I thought you were dead. I was just being a good older sister."

"Quinn you're only older than me by like ten minutes, and how could you have possibly thought I was dead? Dufus!"

"Hey! Those ten minutes count! And you looked like you had stopped breathing while you were looking at Cameron." She mocked.

"Oh, be quiet. Go call Puckerman or someone to keep you company."

"Why would I do that when my baby sister is sitting right in front of me?"

"I'm not your baby sister."

"Whatever, just put the phone down, and get in the pool."

I was about to respond, but my phone let out a loud beep before I could. It's another message.

_We don't have to talk if you don't want to. A beautiful girl like you must get messages like this all the time. _

"Aw." I said softly, and began to message him back.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, as your maker I command you to get in this pool!" Quinn demanded.

I stopped in the middle of my typing to look at her. We stared at each other for about two minutes before we both burst out into a fit of laughter. "You should really stop watching True Blood." I said wiping away a tear.

"Why? That show is awesome."

"That show is scary."

"Just get in the pool woman!"

"Alright, alright. Just let me finish up this message."

"Oh la la, Brittany's got her a boyfriend."

"Let's not jump the gun. He's just a cute face. I'm only being friendly."

_Hi, sorry it took me so long, I was sunbathing. Thanks for all of the compliments. I think it'd be a great idea if we got to know each other. I love making new friends._

I quickly sent the message, and went to my friend requests. He was the first person on the list. I smiled before tapping confirm.

_Friend request accepted_

XXXXXXX

_**11 months ago**_

"What in the actual hell, Santana?" Rachel yelled. "The first time you listen to my advice, the only time you listen to my advice you go and do something stupid like this?" She gave me a quick slap on the head. "This is stupid! Not to mention… Stupid!"

"It was your idea." I said in a small voice. No one told Rachel to come up to my room and accidentally find my fake account that I'm using to win my girl over with.

"No, don't you dare blame this on me! I told you to create an alter ego, so that you can build up your confidence. Not create a fake account!"

"But, it's practically the same thing. Brittany and I have been messaging each other for a month now, and I haven't chickened out yet."

"No, it's not the same thing. Santana, you're leading her on."

"How am I leading her on? My feelings for her are real!"

"Oh, maybe because she's going to end up falling for Cameron and not you Santana! This is wrong on so many levels."

A beep escaped my laptop and I turned to see a red one by my message icon.

"Wait, do you even know if she's gay?"

My eyes widened. Shit, my whole plan would be voided if she wasn't at least bisexual… Brittany never really dated anyone back in high school. Well, she did date that one Mike kid, but he doesn't count. He's a guy.

"Oh, what am I saying?" Rachel threw her hands up in the air. "You know everything and anything about this girl."

"Everything except that."

"So, you're telling me you don't know if she's gay? What the hell? What are you going to do? Get a sex change?"

"Rachel, seriously, you need to calm down. It's no big deal. I'll tell her everything before it gets too far."

"It's _already _gotten too far."

"Just calm your tits… I got this. I think, maybe I could possibly have a chance now. I can't abandon my plan so soon without trying it."

Rachel didn't say anything, she just flashed me one more disapproving look before storming out of my room.

I spun around in my chair to face my computer screen, taking a deep breath before I opened the message.

_Hey, Cam! My sister invited a few friends out to go catch a movie. Would you like to come?_

My eyes widened, and I took a big dry gulp.

"Shit."

XXXXXX

_Brittany's POV_

"Did he message you back yet?" Quinn asked.

"No."

"Let's just go. I'm tired of waiting on lover boy."

"Shut up Puck! Brittany really wants him to come." Quinn scolded.

"Yea, Puck!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Alright, alright." He lifted both of his hands in surrender. "Fine, we'll wait for him."

"Hey, Brittany you're phone's lighting up." Sam pointed to the object in my hand.

It's a Facebook notification! I did a little happy dance and quickly opened it.

_Sorry, I can't make it tonight. :( But, the next time I'll be there for sure!_

"Well, what'd he say?" Quinn asked excitedly.

"He can't make it tonight, but he'll be here the next time."

Everyone was silent for a while, but then Puck felt the overwhelming need to say something… as usual.

"What. A. Douche. I mean if you ask me, the guy's a total waste."

"Well, it's a good thing no one asked you, then huh?" Quinn patted him on the chest and began to walk past him. "Now let's get this show on the road."

XXXXXXXXXX

_**10 months ago**_

_Brittany's POV_

_To: Cameron- _So, you have my number now. What do you want to talk about?

_From Cameron- _Let's talk about you.

_To Cameron- _OK, well what about me do you want to talk about?

"Britt, honey, your father and I are going out for the night, I'm not really sure where Quinn is… So, looks like you have the house to yourself tonight." Mom said as she planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Alright, I love you mom!" I called out never taking my eyes away from my phone.

"Love you too baby, Goodnight!"

"Mhm." I mumbled, and I'm not even sure why. It's not like she could hear me anymore.

_From Cameron-_ What do you like to do in your free time?

_To Cameron- _Well, I like to dance and sing, swimming is fun, plus I like to hang out with friends… Speaking of which, my parents and sister aren't home, and I'm a little lonely. Want to come over? :)

_From Cameron- _I'd love to, really, but I'm sort of in the middle of something. Sorry.

I let out a sigh and my shoulders dropped.

_To Cameron- _Oh, okay… maybe we could Skype later?

Honestly all I want to do is hang out with him, or at least see his face. We've been talking for two months, and maybe I have a slight crush on him. But, this is the fourth time he's turned me down.

_From Cameron- _Sorry, I'm not around any computers and it'd be inappropriate for me to start a video chat right in the middle of what I'm doing.

"Ugh!" I rolled over on my bed. I'd be lying if I say that I don't like the sense of mystery that he has, but I seriously want to know more. I picked up my phone and slid my thumbs over the screen, before I began to type out another message.

_To Cameron- _Maybe a quick phone call?

_From Cameron- _Sorry, I really am, but I can't do that right now either.

"Of course." I let my phone slip out of my hand, and fall somewhere on the bed. "Too busy."

XXXXXX

_**8 months ago**_

_Santana's POV_

"Rachel." I whined. "Brittany's mad at me again!" I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

"Let me guess, you told her you couldn't make it to one her outings because… let me guess, something came up?"

"You know me so well." I nuzzled my face deeper into her shoulder. "She asked me was I hiding something a few nights ago. I think she was only kidding, but could you imagine how freaked out I was?" I chuckled a little.

"Yea, I can only imagine." She sounded un-amused…

Wait a second. "Are you wearing my perfume?" I pushed her away.

"No absolutely not."

"Yes, you are! That's one I've been looking for."

"I am not!.. You left it at my house, so it became mine." She defended. "Now back to the situation at hand. You know, you're going to have to tell her one day, right?"

I shook my head no. "Yea, I know."

"Seriously, you're going to have to tell her."

"I know Rachel I ju-" I was cut off by my phone vibrating.

"If that's Brittany, tell her now!"

"Okay…" I agreed only to get her off my back.

I quickly unlocked my phone and a message from Brittany automatically popped up.

_Listen, I know I said I was mad at you for being so busy. But, I'm not. I'm just frustrated because all I do now is wait by my phone to get a text from you. It's just that, I like you Cameron… Sounds silly coming from a girl you've never even met before right? But, I guess I'm just a silly person. _

My heart swelled with joy, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

_It's not silly… I like you too. _

Boy, is that an understatement.

"Did you tell her?" Rachel asked.

"There's no way I can tell her now. Look" I held out my phone for her to read our latest messages. "She likes me Rache! Brittany S. Pierce, the love of my life, actually likes me back." I'm over the moon about this. "This is what I've always wanted." For her to like me too, and she does. She likes me too.

I tore my eyes away from my phone and glanced up at Rachel only to see that she wasn't as happy as me. She was sporting a very sympathetic look.

"Why are you looking at me like that? This is great news!"

"No, Santana, it's not. She likes Cameron… I honestly don't know if you're lying to her or yourself."

XXXXXX

_**6 months later **_

_Brittany's POV_

"When are you going to meet him?" Tina asked.

She and Quinn decided to drag me out to dinner with them so that we could discuss my new obsession with Cameron. It's not an obsession… it's just a crush, a little crush which may or may not be that little anymore.

"I don't know he's always so busy. He just never has time to-"

"Yea, ok, and what is he so busy with?" Tina asked.

"Well, I-I don't really know actually."

"Mhm, Where's he from?"

"Uh, here, I guess."

"Here? You guess? What school did he go to?"

Gosh, Tina wasn't cutting me any slack.

"Uh…"

"Ok, have you had any type of skype sessions? Oovoo? Facetime?"

"No, not really."

"At least talked on the phone?"

I shook my head in response.

"Have you seen any more pictures of him besides the _five_ on his Facebook page?"

"No."

"What the hell?" Tina asked confused.

"See, I told you something isn't right with this guy." Quinn said, sitting her for and knife to the side of her plate.

"No, he's just too busy."

"Oh, Brittany come on! You can't be _that _blind. This guy claims he likes you so much, but won't even make time for you from doing God knows what." Tina says.

"The girl has got a point." Quinn agrees.

"No, it's not like that. He's just _really_ busy."

"He's too busy to make a phone call? That hardly sounds like the truth."

"Tina, lay off. I'm not lying."

"Britt, I know you're not lying. It's not you that I'm questioning, it's him."

Tina does have a point. How come we always talk about me? How come we never talk about him? Why is he always so busy? A phone call doesn't really take that long. I'd just like to hear his voice to make sure he's real. That couldn't possibly take up too much of his time.

"We're only trying to look out for you. We just think this whole situation seems a little fishy."

Something does seem a little off about him, even I have to admit that.

"Okay, I'm going to find out what's going on with him… One way or another."

**Ok, I was going to continue this chapter, but I felt like I should split it at the halfway mark. So the next five months next chapter. We'll start the interrogation process and also Brittany contacts Nev. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm on break so I'm just updating as much as I can and whenever I can before I go back. I'm not sure how good this chapter is, though, it's one in the morning here, and my eyes hurt. Thanks everyone for the continued support with this story. I don't own Glee or Catfish. I answered everyone's questions at the end of this chapter. Well enjoy!**

_**5 months ago**_

_Santana's POV_

_From Brittany-_ Can we talk about you?

My palms instantly became sweaty. Why the hell would she want to do something crazy like that? I took a long drag of air, just play it cool.

_To Brittany- _You pretty much know everything. Not much to tell about me.

_From Brittany- _Actually, I know nothing about you. My sister is starting to question if you're even real.

"Fuck!" I said a little louder than I meant to. Stupid fucking Quinn.

"Santana, cuidia tu lenguaje."

"Si, Si." Was my hurried response. Honestly I'm not sure if my mom or dad said that. I was too focused on texting Brittany.

_To Brittany- _I'm real, I mean how else would I be texting you?

_From Brittany- _I know you're real, but no one else seems to think so.

_To Brittany- _Well, screw them.

_From Brittany- _Cameron, I like you a lot, like a whole lot, and I just want to get to know you… Is that a crime?

My heart seems to melt and rebuild itself only to melt again. How could I not tell her anything she wants to know?

XXXXXXX

_Brittany's POV_

_From Cameron- _I really like you too… Okay, go ahead, ask away.

Yay! I did a little happy dance on my bed. "Quinn, I got the okay!"

She waves her hand at me signaling for me to be quiet. I guess I'm interrupting her 'research'. She's supposed to be helping me find ways to make CamCam, that's his new nickname, come clean. But instead she's watching some online movie about a guy, who was dating this girl online… and something, something, something.

I plopped back down on my bed so that I was sitting Indian style.

_To Cameron- _Ok Cami boy, let's start off with easy questions favorite color, tv show and movie?

_From Cameron- _Color is lavender, show is Pretty Little Liars, and movie is Taken.

A guy that likes purple and pretty little liars, now that's what I call questionable. I shook that thought out of my head. Focus Britt.

_To Cameron-_ … Okay. Where are you from? What high school did you go to?

_From Cameron- _I'm from Puerto Rico and I went to Mckinley.

_To Cameron- _There is no way we went to the same high school! I would remember such a cute face.

_From Cameron- _You were Ms. Popular I wasn't as high in the food chain as you were.

_To Cameron- _Still… I think I would remember you… But, okay moving right along when did you come to Lima? Do you live by yourself?

_From Cameron- _When I was about thirteen, and yea I have my own place all to myself.

_To Cameron- _So do you speak Spanish?

_From Cameron- _Si, es mi primera lengua.

_To Cameron- _Whaaaat?

_From Cameron- _Yes, it's my first language. Lol

_To Cameron- _That's cool, maybe you can teach me sometime? What's your last name?

_From Cameron- _Of course I will, and it's Lopez.

_To Cameron- Cameron Lopez. _I like it :)… Parents still together? Divorced.

_From Cameron- _They are still together, and happily so.

_To Cameron- _That's great! Last question… Are you ever going to have enough free time for us to meet? Not hanging out sucks :/

_From Cameron- _We'll meet soon… Promise.

_To Cameron- _:D

"Brittany! I've found it! I've found the solution to all of your problems with this Cameron guy." She hopped up from my desk and jumped on the bed. "I'm the best big sister in the world!"

I smiled widely at her while she bounced around on my bed. "Calm down woman. What are you talking about?"

"Okay, so I was watching this movie on your computer called Catfish. It's about this guy named Nev."

"What kind of name is Nev?"

"Brittany, just pay attention… So Nev meets this girl on Facebook, and they go on talking to each other. They become friends and then, eventually, feelings get involved. But, the catch is that they've never met. Nev wants to meet her but she keeps turning him down. Sound familiar?"

I stare at her blankly for a moment before slowly shaking my head. "Not really."

"Ok, good." Did she hear me? "Well, finally Nev gets the Facebook girl to meet up. Turns out, the chick wasn't who she said she was. For a matter of fact she was a completely different person. Oh, and Nev's brother… or was it his friend? Whatever, just know that a guy named Max was there to videotape the whole thing."

Quinn obviously thought she had found a solution, but I don't see what she figured out. "Okay, sounds like a cool movie with a nice plot twist… but seriously what does it have to do with anything?"

"Ugh! Brittany, you're such a dweeb sometimes. If this happened to Nev, it could very well be happening to you with Cameron."

"That's ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous. You don't know who's on the other end of those texts and Facebook messages."

"I know that Cameron is on the other end of these messages." I pointed to my phone.

"Well if it's really Cameron on the other end, then tell me, why does he keep refusing to meet you?" Just as I was about to respond Quinn put her hand up and stopped me. "And don't give the crap about him being too busy."

"Actually, I just got finished texting him, and he said we're going to meet soon. He even promised."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at me. "Britt, face it. He has no intention of meeting you. He only said that to get you off of his back about it."

"We're going to meet."

"Yea, I think you should email Nev. He has a show that's airing now called Catfish as well. He helps people like you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Here." She handed me a piece of paper with Nev's email on it, and got up from the bed. "Let's make a deal. If you guys haven't met by the first of next month then you email Nev. If you have then you can rip that piece of paper up and say I told you so. Deal?"

I took a minute to think it over. "Alright. Deal, but I don't want to hear any complaints when I say I told you so." I held out my hand so we could shake one it.

"Not one complaint." She agreed and took my hand.

XXXXXXX

_**4 months ago**_

_Brittany's POV_

Dear Nev, My name is Brittany S. Pierce, I've been talking to this guy, Cameron, online for eight months. He found me on Facebook, and we've become great friends. Honestly, I'd like to be more. I mean, he's handsome, he's nice, and he's down to earth. There's just one thing standing in the way… He refuses to meet me. He's always 'too busy.' We've never talked on the phone nor had any type of video chatting session either. My friends and family all think that I'm crazy for dealing with him for this long, but I believe that he is who he says he is. I'd just like to confirm it. Please, help me! Sincerely, Brittany.

I read and reread over my email a million times. I can't believe Quinn was right. After a bazillion more tries for us to meet up, he still didn't agree. Running my fingers through my hair I hit the enter key, and a little paper airplane showed up and then flew off with my message.

_Email sent._

XXXXXXX

_Santana's POV_

Rachel and I were sitting in the lounge room watching Pitch Perfect, or at least she was watching it. I was too busy racking my brain with thoughts of Brittany.

"I'm going to tell Brittany that I'm in love with her." Rachel immediately straightened her posture and turned to face me.

"What? Are you serious?" She doesn't sound angry like she usually does when I talk about Brittany. She sounds more curious than anything. "I mean, you know how I feel about you having the fake account and all… But, wow you're finally going to tell her. That's a big step."

I nodded my head trying to wrap my head around what I just said. "Yea, I want to tell her I'm in love with her, and if she says she loves me back… Then I want to come clean."

"Whoa!" A huge smile spread across her face, and a similar one spread across mine. "That's great. I mean, I think you should come clean whether she says it back or not… But finally! You're going to tell the girl you've been obsessing over for all these years how you feel about her." She's genuinely happy for me. "You know, if she's not too pissed with you, you might even end up with her."

I scratched my head and my smile faltered a little. "Yea."

XXXXXXX

_**3 months ago**_

_Santana's POV_

So this is it. All I have to do is press send. I held my thumb over the send button and that's where it stayed frozen. Come on Santana what are you afraid of? Worst case scenario, she'll say she's not in love with me… That's not that bad right? Who am I kidding? Those words would probably destroy me.

I can do this. I closed my eyes and quickly tapped the send button.

_Message sent._

XXXXXXXX

_Brittany's POV_

I jolted and let out a high pitched squeal at the sudden vibration I felt in my pants pocket.

"Hey Britt are you alright?" Sam whispered. I nodded my head and gave him a tight lipped smile… I should've listened to the lady at the beginning of the movie and put my phone on silent. He turned his head back toward the screen and I took out my phone.

_From Cameron- _I'm in love with you.

My eyes went wide and my throat went dry. "Holy… what the heck am I supposed to say to that?" I mumbled in shock.

"Say to what?" Sam said now trying to see what I was looking at on my phone. I shrugged him off and angled my phone so that he couldn't read the text.

I read the message one more time just to make sure that I read it right, and I did. When I read it the second time the words were still the same. Well, do I love him back? Crap. Quinn would be very useful at a time like this.

Maybe I should just go home… but I can't leave Sam here by himself. I sank a little lower in my seat.

Maybe I'd be in love with him if he'd just let me meet him. I'm sure that's the only reason I'm even questioning it right now. If we could just meet, I know everything would be alright… But, we haven't met.

I typed a reply, and put my phone on silent.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Santana's POV_

_From Brittany- _I'm flattered, really I am, but I just don't think I can tell you that I'm in love with you if I've never even met you. I've gotten to know you and I like you, I do. But, I can't say that I love you if you refuse to meet me.

Tears immediately found their way to my eyes. I read the message over and over and each time my heart broke a little more. I looked at my phone even after the screen shut off. Tears slid down my cheeks. She didn't say it back.

She doesn't love me.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_**2 months ago**_

_Santana's POV_

"Oh, come on Santana. Quit your sulking!" Rachel tried to pull me out of my bed. I just let out a loud disapproving groan. "Come on! You need to get out of this house. Ever since you made Cameron you haven't had one decent outing, and that was nearly ten months ago. Being stuck in this house for that long can't be healthy."

"Just leave me alone."

"Oh, quit being such a drama queen. So what, Brittany didn't say she loves you back, big deal. Did you ever think for one moment that she wasn't talking to you, Santana, she was talking to Cameron. She doesn't love Cameron… She still doesn't know you even exist." She deadpanned.

I lifted the top half of my body to see her better. Then I grabbed one of my pillows and threw it at her affectively hitting her in the face. "I don't know if you're trying to make me feel better or worse."

"Well." She tussled with her hair. "You're half way up, so I'd say I'm making you feel better, which I should be. Think about it. Cameron is fake, him and Brittany don't have a chance. You, on the other hand, are real. If she roles that way, then you have every chance to be with her. Just start fresh. Delete Cameron's account, and message her from your own account."

"That could work… But, Cameron and I share the same digits." I said wiggling my phone. "And surely she would notice the similarities between Cameron and me. When she asked me questions, I answered them honestly. How I, Santana, would answer them." I clarified.

"Well, then just come clean already so you can move forward. I really want to go out."

"Rachel it's not that easy."

"It is that easy. Just send her a quick text saying: Oh hey, Brittany, I know you think I'm this super-hot Hispanic guy named Cameron, but in reality I'm an even super-er hotter Hispanic girl who's been madly in love with you since the ninth grade. Don't be mad, I'm in love with you. Girls like that kind of thing. It's romantic."

I scoffed and threw another pillow at her. "Superer? Romantic? Really? This is no joking matter."

She picked the pillow up that I'd thrown at her and threw it back at me. "I'm just trying to make you feel better. It's been weeks since you've left your room and months since you've left this house. Let's go out and get some fresh air."

She has been trying her best to make me feel better for a while now. I guess I should cut her some slack. "Thanks, for trying to make me feel better, but I don't think I'm up for going out tonight. Though I do think I could use some fresh air… Walk around the estate?"

"Um… No, I'm wearing six inch heels… I'm going out tonight. You can enjoy your walk." She shuffled out of my room. "I'll call you later."

"Some friend you are!" I called and threw another pillow at her, but I missed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**1 day ago**_

_Brittany's POV_

I sat my purse on the table and waited for Nev and Max to order their food. At the end of last month I'd gotten an email saying that my situation with Cameron caught their attention, and that they wanted to help me out. I gave them all of my contact information, and a week after that Nev was knocking on my door, along with Max and a whole camera crew.

It was weird at first. I had to start from the beginning and tell my whole story to Nev even though he already knew it. He said that I had to say it in front of the cameras, so that the people would know. We even went through my messages, and he talked to Quinn about Cameron and me.

Then he left for a few days, to stay at a nearby hotel and do some research, and now we're here… He said that he found some information, both good and bad.

"So, Brittany, are you ready?" He was setting up his laptop.

"Yep." I said with a nod.

"Okay, so when we left your house a few days ago. Max and I were convinced that this guy _has_ to be hiding something." He started. "I mean, not only does he refuse to meet you, he won't even talk on the phone with you. Those are some major red flags. Did that never cross your mind?"

"At first it didn't because we were only friends, but then I started to like him as more than a friend and there was always a little voice in the back of my head telling me something isn't right. But, I'd always look past it. I just thought it was no big deal"

"Okay. So we checked out this guy's Facebook and the first thing we noticed was the amount of friends he has. Now, we always say that if the person has less than a hundred friends then they're a little suspect… Cameron only has twenty-five friends. That's really low."

I nodded my head in agreement. Sure that's low but, I honestly don't see why the amount of friends he has is important.

"Alright then the second thing we did was Google search his images, just to see if his pictures were stolen from another sight or someone else's profile." He clicked on one of Cameron's images and dragged it to the Google search engine. It took a minute to load before 'image not found' popped up on the screen. "And the good news is the pictures aren't stolen."

I let out something between a small laugh and a sigh.

"That means there's a very high possibility that the guy in the pictures is the actual guy you've been talking to. But, we never jump to conclusions. The next thing we did was check his information, he didn't really have anything up in the 'about' area so we went to the next best thing… his wall. Now, this is the bad news. There was only one person writing on his wall, a girl by the name of Rachel." He turned the computer screen so that I could see her profile picture better. Rachel Berry…

"She looks familiar." I said.

Nev looked surprised. "Do you know her?"

"Oh, no… I don't think so. She just looks really familiar that's all."

"Well, keep thinking about it. Something might come to you." He exited out of her profile and went back to Cameron's. "She wrote on his wall saying: Hey, let's go out tonight… and don't tell me you're too busy for me."

I furrowed my eyebrows, and glanced at the date. She wrote that a month ago.

"And the rest of her wall posts are similar. Now, at first I was thinking that maybe this girl could possibly be another girl he's talking to as well or maybe even a girlfriend, and maybe that could've been the reason why he refused to meet you. That would make sense. Refusing to meet you because he's too busy with… his girlfriend?"

I felt my cheeks flush. If that's true that'd be so embarrassing.

"So, I sent her a message and explained everything to her, and she agreed to give me her number… I called her and we talked. She confirmed that she was not seeing Cameron but, she wouldn't confirm if Cameron is or isn't who he says he is, and then when we tried to contact him, we got no answer. Which only raises more red flags around him. So, overall he has a few factors working for him, but he has way more factors working against him… What's going through your head?"

I had to take a sip of my drink. "That was a lot… But, I really don't know what to think right now. I really like this guy, but having this meeting with you is really making me question his motives."

"Yea, I understand. It's a lot to think about. So what do you want to do from here? Are you ready to find who's on the other end of those texts?"

"Yea, of course."

"Alright. Well text him and let him know that this is your final attempt at trying to meet up with him. Give him an ultimatum. Either he agrees to meet up or you stop talking to him completely, and if he really loves you like he says he does then he'll agree."

I was already typing up my message before Nev could even finish his last sentence. This is it. Hopefully this time he won't refuse.

"Can I ask you something?" Max questioned.

"Mhm."

"How did Cameron find your Facebook page?"

"Uh… mutual friend?" I hadn't thought about that really.

"Hm… Well there was one small detail we noticed when we were going through his friend list… You guys don't have any mutual friends."

Okay, this is getting creepy. No mutual friends? How _did _he find me? "I don't thin-"

I was cut off by the sound of my ringtone.

_From Cameron- _Okay.

"He said okay."

"Alright." Nev smiled at me. "Ask him where he wants to meet, and if tomorrow is a fine time to have this meet up?"

_To Cameron- _Is there a certain place you'd like to meet? And can we do this tomorrow around noon?"

_From Cameron- _My house is fine, and noon tomorrow is fine.

I'm surprised at his cooperation. There's no protesting, no excuses of him being busy, nothing. He's completely willing. Maybe I should've given him an ultimatum a long time ago.

_To Cameron- _Address?

I set my phone to the side. "Everything is all set. He said that we could meet him around noon tomorrow at his house. I'm waiting on him to send me the address now."

Nev and Max smiled in unison. "Perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Today**_

_Brittany's POV_

"So is this really going to be on tv?" I asked from the passenger seat.

Nev let out a small chuckle. "Yup, it really is… but it won't air until next season. So you have a while before you'll be able to watch it."

"Oh." I was trying to ask questions to keep my mind off of meeting Cameron. To say I'm nervous right now would be an understatement. I'm terrified.

"Hey, can you believe that Cam and I only live fifteen minutes away from each other and are only meeting now?"

"Actually I can believe that."

"You can?"

"Yup, I hear stories like that more often than you think." He said as he took a left. We're almost there.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Santana's POV_

"Okay, there, you look perfect." Rachel said with a curling iron in one hand and a wand in the other. I took a deep breath, and turned to look in the mirror.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Believe it." She responded.

"I'm insane."

"Yea, I know this, everyone else knows this, and now you know it… Congratulations."

My heart literally feels like it's going to rip through my ribcage. "Shit is about to get so real… I can't wait for this day to be over."

"Well, I told you from the beginning that this was a bad idea. Now, it's time to put on your big girl pants and own up to your mistakes."

"Shut up Rachel… I'm wearing a dress."

She smiled at me through the mirror. "I know…" I jumped at the sudden sound of the doorbell ringing through the air. Shit. Rachel stepped closer to me and patted me on the shoulder. "Good luck. I'll see you when it's over."

Ah fuck… Show time.

**Review? **

**Brittztana- **we'll find out who Cameron really is (or who the guy is that she uses in the picture) a little later.

**there. - **this is the last chapter that has flashbacks in it.

**Thanks everyone that has taken the time to review, favorite, and alert this story. You all make me happy… Ah, I have to sleep now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! I'd just like to say thank everyone for liking my story so much! I'm really surprised actually. Okay, so just keep in mind that Brittany and Santana have already met in chapter one in Brittany's POV. Their meeting is the same only this time it's in Santana's POV. Got it? Ok! Enjoy. I don't own Glee or catfish. **

_Santana's POV_

I made my way down the stairs on shaky legs. All I can think about is the fact that Brittany is on the other side of my front door, well that and trying not to bust my ass in these shoes. I grab on to the rail to try and calm my nerves. Okay, Lopez, pull yourself together.

I took a deep breath and made my way down the last few steps. Shit, shit, shit. I repeated that over and over in my head as I made my way to the door. "You can do this." I mumbled and slowly opened the door.

Holy Fuck. As soon as the door was open my eyes caught sight of the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. She's gorgeous, just like I remember her to be. The only thing that seems to be different about her is the fact that she isn't sporting her usual smile.

Oh yea, right. Realization began to settle in again. Talk you moron! "Hi." I said shakily and mustered up a smile. She doesn't return the smile, she just stares at me. I can't really read her facial expression, but at least she doesn't look angry. So that has to be some type of good thing.

"Uh… Cameron?" I hadn't really noticed the guy standing beside Brittany, nor had I taken notice to the crew of camera men up until now. What the hell? She didn't say that this would be on camera. I thought Rachel was bullshitting me when she said that some guy contacted her saying he was doing a TV show about online dating… Well, turns out she wasn't lying.

I gave a slight nod to the guy, not missing how confused Brittany became. "B-but you have boobs."

Okay, I wasn't expecting that. She turned to the dark haired man standing beside her and gave him an exasperated look… Just explain everything to her, you might as well.

"Yea, I do… about that…" But, before I could further explain she cut in.

"You're not Cameron are you?" I didn't miss the disappointment in her voice, but really, I don't think she was trying to hide it.

"Yes." I answered immediately, because I am Cameron. But, I'm not really Cameron. So… "No." Wait. "Yes, and no."

She eyeballed me for a moment before her face softened and a small smile spread across her lips. "I know exactly what's going on here."

A sense of relief filled my body. "You do?" I felt my own smile draw itself across my face.

"Y-you're one of those transformers." I kept looking at her with my smile stuck in place. Did she just try to call me a transgender? What? No.

"No, Britt… My name is Santana."

"Wait. So you're not Cameron?"

I can feel myself growing frustrated. If she would just let me explain everything, I'm sure I'd answer all of her questions. I brought my hands up to my face and tried to regroup. "I _am _Cameron, but not really. I only pretended to be Cameron to be close to you."

"So… Cameron isn't here?"

"God! No Brittany. It's just me!" In a moment of complete frustration, I let my voice get carried away. I honestly didn't mean to yell. I just want to explain everything to her, but she keeps asking questions, and I can't get anything out.

"Why are you yelling?"

"Sorry. This is just a lot."

She scoffed. "Yea, Imagine falling for someone, then realizing everything was a lie. He's not actually the person he said he was." I flinched at the bitterness in her tone. This was the first time since she's been here that she's shown any form anger towards me.

I deserved it every bit of anger directed towards me. I dropped my head in defeat. "I know… I'm sorry." I apologized for the second time… Wait did she say she fell for me? I mean Cameron.

"Wow." The one guy standing beside Brittany said. "This is quite the shocker."

"Yea." Brittany fell for me. I knew it.

"Brittany here was obviously head over heels for this guy Cameron. Do you feel the same way?" And there it goes again.

"Yes." I said looking directly into her eyes. There is nothing truer than the fact that I am undoubtedly in love with the blonde haired blue eyed angel standing in front of me. I studied her face waiting on a response. She didn't repel me for saying I'm in love with her… maybe she's at least bisexual. So, if I haven't already destroyed my chances of being with her then maybe this could happen.

"You're in love with me? But you don't even know me." Brittany questioned.

"Yes, I do know you… You just don't know me." She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. I think the weight of the situation was finally starting to weigh down on her. "Well, technically, you do know me… you just had the wrong name and face. But, every time we text or message each other it was me. Anything you learned about Cameron was really you learning about me."

"Really? I guess I'm just supposed to take you word for it?"

My face fell, and my heart sank. How could she believe anything I'm saying right now? I wouldn't even believe me if the tables were somehow turned and she was in my position and I was in hers. I expected her to believe me, but I do realize I'm asking for way too much.

"I want to go now." I watched her say to the dark haired man. He gave a slight nod, and put his hand on her back as they turned to leave. The rest of his crew followed. I wasn't going to stop her. I wouldn't be that selfish. Even though I didn't get to fully explain myself I still was able to come clean to her. That by itself made me feel the slightest bit better.

I watched them walk until they were about halfway to their vehicles. I was just about to slip back inside the house so that I could get on with my miserable stupid life, when Brittany stopped walking. Out of nowhere she just froze, and slowly turned back around to face me. "Hey, Santana?" She called out. My ears rang with joy at the sound of my name being used by her voice. "Why'd you do it?"

This is it. She's giving me a chance. Granted it's only a chance to explain, but that's all I've been wanting. I let out a sigh and stepped a little further out onto my porch. "You really want to know?" An involuntary smile spread across my face.

"Well… yea, I'm curious to know why you would do something like this… Was it revenge?"

"No, no definitely not… I just… Look, if you really want to know, how about you meet at Breadstix tomorrow night?" I just wanted to explain in a mutual setting… without camera men filming everything.

She contorted her face in confusion. "Are you trying to ask me out on a date? Because if I were you… I wouldn't." She warned.

"No. I wasn't trying to do that at all. I'd just like to explain everything to you in a more private setting without all of these people around." She still looks pretty unconvinced. "Please just let me do that. I owe you that much." If she wanted me to get down on my knees and beg for her to meet me at Breadstix tomorrow, then I probably would have. I just wanted her to let me explain, and maybe she'd have a better outlook on things.

She took a moment to think it over, and then she looked around to all of the camera men. "Fine. I'll meet you there under one condition."

"Anything."

"No funny business, I want the complete truth."

"Okay." I was so happy, I wanted to do a Jersey Shore fist pump right then and there, but I'm sure they would've all thought I was crazy. "See you tomorrow."

She gave a slight nod, and made her way to the car. I was quick to rush back inside and close the door. I wanted to jump, and scream and dance… So I did. I danced first, which resulted in me jumping around like an idiot, and then I screamed.

Rachel appeared at the top of the stares in no time. "Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"Ha! Better than okay, I'm phenomenal!"

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened. I, Santana Marie Lopez, have a date with Brittany Susan Pierce tomorrow at le Breadstix." I did a little bow, as if I had just performed something and skipped up the stairs.

"What?" She asked surprised. "I don't get it. So you lie, lead a girl on for a year, and then get a date for it? How does that even happen?"

"I'll tell you how it happens! It happens because she wants me to explain everything. So I told her to meet me at Breadstix tomorrow."

"And she's crazy enough to do it?"

"I guess so. Though, I will say that she's doesn't see it as a date… But, two people going out to get dinner and talk. Come on what does that sound like?"

"Santana, you're crazy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Brittany's POV_

"Cameron is a what?" Quinn yelled.

I let out an irritated sigh. I just want to take a nap, but of course Quinn has to know every detail about what just happened. "Please, don't yell."

"I knew it! I knew he was hiding something, but who would've thought that it was a vagina? I mean that's just crazy."

"Don't you think I know this Quinn?" I snapped.

"Whoa. All I'm saying is that's really weird. Okay?" She defended. "Cameron is a girl… was she at least a hot girl?"

"Cameron isn't a girl, because Cameron doesn't exist. So stop saying that!"

Quinn let out a chuckle before walking closer to me. "Don't think I didn't take notice to how you just completely avoided my question. Come on was she hot?"

"You know, you're really ridiculous. Your baby sister just found out that the guy she really, _really _likes, or liked, wasn't who he said he was. Heck he doesn't even exist, and you're worried about if a girl was hot or not?" I was becoming even more frustrated. How could she be so selfish? She hasn't even asked me if I'm okay.

"She was totally hot." Quinn was smiling from ear to ear. "What's her name? I want to look her up on Facebook."

"I'm not telling you her name."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because, I've been home for an hour now, and you haven't even asked me how I'm feeling about all of this. Such a lovely big sister." I said sarcastically.

Quinn jutted out her bottom lip and folded her arms. "I'm sorry Britt, go on and tell big sister how you feel."

"I don't know how to feel about any of this." I propped my head up on my hands. "Any sane person would probably be angry… But, for some odd reason I'm not."

"It's because she's hot." Quinn said with most serious facial expression.

I couldn't help but crack a smile. "Okay, you win… She was decent looking."

"Aha! I knew it! Okay, okay keep going."

"I'm not angry, I really want to be, but I'm not. She seemed like she was a nice enough person, and when Nev asked her if she had fallen for me she said yes. God, the look in her eyes was crazy, she really meant it."

"Ok, before you go on can I ask you something?"

"You're going to ask me regardless."

"So, you said you really liked Cameron. Do those feelings now roll over to the girl? Because technically you developed feelings for her in the first place. I'm just trying to figure out how this all works."

I let out a small laugh. "Do my feelings roll over? You have such a way with words." I joked. "But, to answer your question, no. I don't think I could ever…" I left my statement open letting her finish my sentence.

"Oh, okay. So, that's it? You're never going to speak to her again?"

"No, no I wouldn't say that. I mean, I may or may not have agreed to meet her at Breadstix tomorrow night?"

Quinn's mouth fell open, and her eyes bulged. "What? You're going on a date with her? You said she was hot, but exactly how hot is she? You forgave her quick."

"Now, you're just jumping to conclusions. I only agreed to meet her at Breadstix for her to explain everything, because I couldn't really wrap my head around the situation earlier. I think it was all just happening to fast. Plus I made her agree that there would be no funny business and she has to tell me the complete truth."

"I don't care what you say. This girl must be smokin' if you've agreed to have dinner with her so soon. Please, just tell me her name. I've got to look her up."

"No. I already told you that I'm not telling you."

"You know I'll keep asking until you do."

I glared at her for a few moments, but she only looked back at me with a smile. "Fine… It's Santana."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Santana's POV_

"Reservation for two under Lopez." I said peaking my head around the big bouquet of pink roses that I'd gotten for Brittany. The hostess smiled at me before looking down at her clipboard and running her index finger along the list of names.

"Ah, right this way Ms. Lopez" She motioned for me to follow her. As we were walking, I didn't miss the weird looks I was receiving from people. Is there something on my face? No I did a face check before I got out of my car. Maybe they're looking at the flowers. But, surely they've seen a bouquet of roses before.

Whatever, it doesn't matter. We rounded a corner and I received more strange looks. What is it with these people? "Your table ma'am."

I shifted the roses so that I could see where I was sitting, and I was surprised to be met with blue eyes staring back at me. I turned to the hostess and gave her a curt nod before shuffling to my seat. We sat opposite of each other in an awkward silent for a short while. I didn't know what to say. Mostly because I didn't know if she was mad at me. But she couldn't be too upset if she agreed to meet me here.

I did notice, however, that she was staring at me funny… like everyone else was while I was walking. I shifted in my seat, and cleared my throat so that I could break the silence. "Uh, here. I got these for you." I said handing her the roses.

She tore her gaze away from me and eyed the flowers. For a split second, a very split second, I thought that she wasn't going to accept them. But, I quickly relaxed when she smiled and took them away from me.

"Thanks, they're beautiful… But, I thought we agreed that this wasn't a date."

"Uh… Yea, we did, and it's not." I replied nervously, even though in my mind, this so counts as a date.

"Okay, I'm just making sure you know that." She sat the flowers down to the side of the table, and folded her arms in front of her. I notice her hair has a soft wave to it, and her eyes seem bluer than they were yesterday. She looks more radiant every time I see her. She tilted her head to the side, and if I'm not mistaken she flashed me the smallest of smiles.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She sat back, and began to rub her hands on her cheek.

"N-no, it's just that…. You're really beautiful." I stuttered out.

Immediately she tensed and closed her eyes. "Santana, I thought we agreed that there would be no funny business."

"I'm not being funny." I said in all seriousness. Brittany is beautiful, that is no joke.

She sucked in both of her lips and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks… But, could we please just talk about what happened?"

"Sure, so what is it that you want to know?"

"Everything, like, why didn't you tell me a long time ago that you were using a fake account?"

I sat back in my seat. "Well, I got caught up. I told myself and Rachel that I wouldn't let it get too far, but it did. Not to mention, I was afraid to tell you." I let my voice fall with the last few words.

"And this Rachel girl? What is she to you?"

"She's my best friend."

"Oh, that makes sense… I actually, have about a million questions floating around in my head both big and small, but the one question that's standing out the most is. Why? Just tell me why you did this."

"Love makes you do crazy things." I answered.

She scrunched her nose at my response. "But, I don't get it. You started talking to me through this fake account a year ago. We've never talked before then, so how is it that you can blame this on love? You didn't even know me before."

I sighed before leaning forward and propping the upper half of my body up on the table. "You really don't remember, do you?"

"I'm sorry? Remember what?"

"It was 2007, second semester of freshmen year." I recalled every detail like it was yesterday. "February the 26th, Monday morning. Though it was only our freshman year, reputations and images had already been established. You and Quinn had made the cheerios and those other guys you hung out with… Uh Sam and puck?" She nodded. "They'd made the football team, so you guys were among the popular crew. I, on the other hand, was among the dorks, and the nobodies of the school."

Brittany eyed me curiously, probably trying to figure out where I'm going with my story. "My friends, or should I say friend, and I got slushy facials from the upper classmen on a daily basis. I was used to it. But, this particular day was different. I guess it was some type of formal induction into the popular crew, because on this day the freshmen that had made it up the social ladder had to give out slushy facials for the first time."

Something in her face changed and she sat up a little straighter. "And there was this girl. She wore glasses, and had really curly hair." Brittany continued on with my story. "She had braces too. I think she may have been the last "dork' unslushied, and I was the only popular kid who hadn't slushied anyone."

"Mhm, and somehow you two ended up in a secluded corner of the school, and she was so sure that you were going to throw the slushy straight in her face." I said.

"I remember her crying." She said softly. "I felt bad for her, so instead of pouring the slushy on her, I gave it to her and sat with her until she wasn't crying anymore."

I felt my heart swell at the memory, and it felt a thousand times better to know that Brittany remembered that moment too. "Then you gave the girl a hug, and you apologized. Remember?"

"I'm sorry for scaring you." She muttered the words and looked deep into my eyes. "Santana that was you?"

I nodded my head. "And that was the day that I knew."

She searched my eyes for a moment trying to figure out what I was talking about. "Knew what?"

"That was the day that I knew that I was in love with you. It may seem like a stupid reason to fall in love with someone, but I did… and I've been in love with you ever since."

**I was going to continue on with this chapter, but I don't want to be up past one again. So, the next chapter will include the rest of this little meet up in Brittany's POV… Catch you guys next time. And for the readers who are also reading The Current is Pulling Me… I'm not sure when I'll update. I've just been so uninspired by that story. Hopefully a surge of inspiration hits me soon, because it's been a while.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Chapter is super extremely short, and I personally think it sucks. It's a filler kind of. Sorry! But, I've been super extremely busy, and I just wanted to put something out there. So, try to enjoy this baby chapter. I don't own anything. **

_Brittany's POV_

The last words of her confession replayed over and over in my head. _I've been in love with you ever since. _That was six years ago. Six. "All this time?" I asked.

"All this time." She confirmed. I looked at her unbelievingly.

I unconsciously bit my bottom lip, before a smile spread across my face. "That has got to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard." I said softly. There was a brief silence, and leaned back in my chair a little. "You know, I looked for you." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "The very next day I looked for you, but I couldn't find you."

"You did?"

"I did… I wanted to know your name. But, I could never find you after that. What happened?"

She shrugged her shoulders and clasped her hands together in front of her. "Well, I spent every day after that avoiding you." She chuckled.

I glanced at her clasped hands on the table and reached for them, laying my hand on top of hers. "I really wish you wouldn't have done that." I smiled at her sadly.

"Hi, I'm Lana. I'll be your waitress tonight." A tall redhead stood to the side of our table with a pen and notepad in her hand. "Can I start you off with something to drink? Or are you ready to order?"

I retracted my hand from Santana's and picked up my menu that I hadn't even realized was there. I flipped through it while Santana told Lana what she wanted. "And for you ma'am?" The waitress asked.

"Uh, may I have a lemonade… Uh, I'm not really hungry." I smiled up at the girl and closed my menu.

"What? You have to eat something."

I handed my menu to Lana. "No, really I'm fine."

"Alright, I'll be right back with your orders." The redhead flashed us one last smile before spinning around leaving.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" She asked. "Do you not like this place, because we can go somewhere else if you want?"

"No, no I'm fine. Really." She gave me a reluctant nod and shifted her eyes elsewhere. An awkward silence overtook us. I was fidgeting with my napkin when I realized there was so much more that I wanted to ask her. "Hey, San-tana." I said accidentally chopping up her name. "Where did you get the pictures for Cameron? When Nev Google searched them, they weren't found. So, if you didn't get them from another site, then how'd you get them?"

"Oh, uh… those pictures were of my cousin." She mumbled. "He's a model and those were some of the pictures in his portfolio that never really went anywhere… His name is Ricardo." I watched as her cheeks turned a deep red. "H-he lives in New York."

"Oh?" I said in a bit of surprise. "So he's real?" I perked up a little, maybe if I could just message him…

"He's gay." She quickly added. "He won't like you, because you're a girl… and he doesn't like girls, because he's gay." She rambled on.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her sudden outburst. "Okay." I said, and sucked in both my lips.

"Sorry, I just… thought that maybe-" She dropped her gaze and her lips jutted out forming the cutest little pout. "I don't know, I thought maybe you would want to know that, I guess."

I let a small giggle. "Yea, I guess that is good to know."

She quirked an eyebrow at me, and leaned a little closer from across the table. "There's actually a couple of things I've been wanting to ask you as well… If that's okay with you?" She queried.

"Sure."

"Well, since we're on the subject of being gay, you do realize that I'm a lesbian correct?"

I chuckled before nodding my head. "Yea, Santana, I know that you're a lesbian."

"And you don't seem to be phased by the fact that I'm a lesbian… who is in love with you. Most_ straight_ women would kind of be repulsed." She looked at me cautiously.

"Is this your way of asking me if I'm straight or not?"

"No, no of course not… but are you, straight?"

"No." I shook my head, smiling at her. "I'm not completely straight… I like both." I finished with a slight nod.

She let out a sigh, and small smile spread across her face. "Okay, so with that being said, do you think that maybe, you know, maybe you and I could possibly… one day, maybe like, I don't know… be something?" She asked nervously.

"Uh-"

Just when I was about to speak our waitress, Lana, came back with Santana's food and our drinks. "I'll be back periodically to make sure you two are enjoying everything." She said cheerily. "But, if you need me before then, I'll be up in the front. You ladies enjoy." She flashed us one last smile and turned on her heels.

Santana moved her plate and drink to the side and kept her gaze fixed on me. I dropped my head and twiddled with my thumbs. What am I supposed to say? I can't just tell her no after she what she told me. "Santana… You're really pretty." I started unsure of where exactly I was trying to go with this, but it was a start. "Beautiful actually, and you have a great personality." I continued. "And I'm pretty sure that if you wouldn't have spent a year making me believe that you were someone else, things would've been way different than they are right now." She looked away sadly. "I mean, you're a great person, I'm sure you and I could've and would've been great together… But, I don't think that you and I could ever… be…" I finished softly.

She inhaled a sharp breath and it looked like she was trying her hardest to keep from crying. I felt horrible. She wasn't looking at me, and that made me feel even worse. I bit my bottom lip and reached out to touch her hand that was lying on the table, but as soon as I touched her she pulled away. I felt a dull ache in the pit of my stomach.

"Santana-"

"It was really nice of you to meet me here." She said softly, but still not meeting my eyes. "Thank you, but it's getting late. We should go."

My mouth fell open slightly. I didn't want to leave just yet, and especially not after what I just said, and how she's taking it. "Santana." I said, silently pleading for her to look at me. "I'm sorry, but-"

"It's okay." She said quietly. "I just really want to get out here." Before I could respond she stood up from her seat. "I'll go get our waitress." With that she walked away looking like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

I watched her as she disappeared around a corner. I'm such an idiot. I looked to the side, staring at the bouquet of roses that she's gotten me. I pulled them closer and started playing with the petals on one of flowers.

I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. Maybe if I could just explain to her that being friends would be better then she would understand… But, she's been in love with me for six years, how can I expect her to understand that?

I slumped my shoulders and slouched a little further in my seat. How did I become the bad guy?

"Ma'am?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Lana's voice. "The lady in the front has paid for everything. I'm not sure if you wanted to stay or if you two were leaving together. I just thought I'd let you know."

"What? Where is she?" I asked confused. Did she leave without even saying goodbye?

"She left, but she may still be in the parking lot." Lana answered.

I grabbed my flowers and bolted past Lana hoping that Santana wasn't gone yet. But, by the time I'd made it out into the parking lot, she was nowhere to be found.

**I suck, but don't worry Brittana is endgame. Hopefully I'll be able to post a much better, and longer chapter soon! Review if you want… It would make me super happy. Ok, see you guys later. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone for the continued support on this story! I got so many notifications from the last chapter. :D Just, thanks! **

**I don't own anything, and enjoy!**

_Santana's POV_

I dropped my head onto my steering wheel letting the tears fall freely down my face. I could hear the nonstop vibrating coming from my passenger's seat. I just let my phone continue to ring, I wouldn't dare answer it. Brittany had been calling and texting me nonstop since I left the restaurant. Maybe, I shouldn't have just left like that, but I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to keep it together in front of her. The truth behind her words was just too much. I tried to stop myself from crying, but it seemed like her words found a way to imbed themselves into my brain, and the more I tried to stop, the more I seemed to cry.

I don't know how long I stayed in my car just crying, crying because after all these years Brittany is still everything. She's everything that I want, and also everything that I can't have. Why does she have to be so perfect? It's not fair. I blinked a few tears away and, let out a frustrated groan. I took a quick glance to see what time it was and noticed it's gotten considerably late. Slipping off my shoes, I finally forced myself to go inside. Once inside, I ran up the stairs making sure to be as quiet as I could possibly be.

I went into my room throwing my phone on my bed, and gathering a pair of pajama pants and a comfy shirt, before heading into my bathroom to take a shower, and try to clear my head. I washed my hair and rid my face of all the makeup. During my shower, I somehow managed to cease from crying, but I still had the weight of Brittany's words on my shoulders.

Once I was finished I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I contemplated on blow drying my hair, but I was tired and I felt a headache coming on, so I figured I'd just let it air dry. So what if I wake up in the morning with a lion's mane. I got dressed and shuffled into my room; I walked over to my dresser and popped my retainer in, and took out my contacts.

I let out a sigh, as I tried my best to forget about everything that happened tonight. I could feel my heart clench again as the memories replay over and over in my head against my will. My bottom lip began to quiver and… No. I'm not going to fucking cry.

Tears slid down my face despite what I told myself. I threw my body on my bed and balled myself up in the covers. After a long while of lying in my bed crying I, somehow, drifted off into a dreamless sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I could feel soft vibrations by my left foot, and I pried one eye open. I shifted my foot, and tried to go back to sleep, but the vibrating wouldn't stop. I opened both eyes and pulled the upper half of my body up into a sitting position. I rubbed my swollen eyes and reached over to the small dresser beside my bed for my glasses. I slowly slid them on my face, and began searching for the cause of the vibrations.

It didn't take me long find my phone at the bottom of my bed. I snatched it up and saw that I had thirty-six missed calls and fifty-eight unread text messages. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but then realization hit me. I wish it hadn't, but it did, and all the memories from last night came rushing back to haunt me once again. I slumped my shoulders and dropped my phone.

I stared at it as it lit up again with yet another text… from Brittany of course. I ignored it and unlocked my phone to send out a quick text.

_To Rachel: _Come over ASAP! I need you!

It took all of two seconds before I received a response from her.

_From Rachel:_ I'm on my way!

I gave the faintest of smiles before I fell back onto my bed. I don't know how long I lay there staring at the ceiling before I heard the doorbell ring. However, if I were to take a guess, I'd say about five minutes, and I'm sure Rachel couldn't have made it here that fast.

Whatever. I pulled myself out of bed giving myself a once over in my vanity mirror. My unruly curls were everywhere, my eyes were slightly puffy and red behind my glasses from crying myself to sleep last night, and I still had my retainer in… The more I changed over the years, the more I stayed the same. It's not like Rachel hasn't seen me like this before anyways.

I made my way down the stairs as the doorbell rang for a second time. "I'm coming." I said before swinging the front door open. "Rachel, I have scho mu-" I stopped midsentence, surprised to see that it wasn't Rachel standing at my front door, it was… "Brittany?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion at her.

It looked like she was about to say something, but no words ever left her mouth. She just stood there looking at me with intrigued eyes. She tilted her head to the side before giving me a thoughtful smile, and I honestly wanted to kiss her or at least smile back at her. But, yet again, memories of last night came flooding back to me, and I couldn't help the scowl that automatically formed on my face. "What are you doing here?" I asked harshly.

Her smile faltered, but never completely left. "Hi." She started nervously. When she didn't get a reply from me she kept going. "I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. I didn't like the way we ended things last night, and you wouldn't return any of my texts or calls."

I scoffed and folded my arms. "Yea." I mumbled, focusing my attention on the ground. "There'sh a reason for that." I took in a deep breath… Wait, did I just talk with a lisp. My eyes widened as my tongue slid across the smooth plastic of my retainer. My hands instinctively made their way to my hair. "Schit." Brittany can't see me like this.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

I was trying to keep it together, but I was freaking out on the inside. "Turn around." I panicked. She looked at me confused, and moved closer. I backed away. "Please, just do it."

"Okay." She said hesitantly.

I had to think quickly, I snatched out my retainer and threw it somewhere behind me. I tried my best to rub down my unruly curls, though it really didn't make a difference, and I pulled off my glasses and tossed them to the side.

Brittany shifted on one leg in front of me and put her hands on her hips. "Santana, what are you doing?"

"I'm okay." I blurted out. I'm aware that was the furthest thing from the truth, but I would pay for Brittany to just leave right now.

She turned around to face me again with a questioning look on her face. "What happened to your glasses, and your retainer?"

I stared at her before letting out a sigh. "You said you came here to see if I was okay… I'm fine." I lied.

"Good." She was looking at me intently, like she knew what I was thinking. "You just left before I had a chance to explain myself."

"You don't have to explain anything." I said. "It's all forgotten." I was saying anything just so she would leave.

"No." She insisted. "I _do _owe you an explanation. After everything you told me last night, I ju-"

"Birttany. I, honestly, don't want to talk about it." Her face fell, and she tucked her hands into her pockets.

"I really think that we could be great friends." She looked at me through hopeful eyes.

Friends. I let the thought roam around in my mind, but I honestly couldn't picture that. I can't just tuck away six years' worth of feelings and pretend like I never had them. "You know how I feel about you, and you think that I want to _just_ be your friend?"

"It's something." She offered. "It's better than not being anything at all… right?"

But, that's the problem. I don't want _something _I want everything. I want all of her, not just a piece of her. "No, you're wrong."

"Santana, why are you being like this?"

"Because it's unfair!" I broke, as a wave of emotion ran through me and tears formed in my eyes. "Okay? It's unfair for me to be in love with someone that doesn't love me back, and it's even more unfair for that someone to expect me to be okay with that and want to carry on with a platonic relationship."

I wiped my eyes and silently cursed myself for being so weak in front of her. I took in a few deep breaths calming myself before staring back into her eyes. There were so many emotions swirling around, but anger was the most prominent one.

"Do you want to know what's _unfair?" _ She bit, and I flinched at the venom in her voice. "I'll tell you what's unfair. What's unfair is for you to stand here in front of me, and tell me that I'm being unfair. Are you kidding? When I found out your little secret I wasn't even angry with you, I'm still not. You left me last night at a restaurant that you invited me to, and then ignore all of my texts and calls, but here I am knocking at your door to see if you're okay. All I ask is for us to be friends, and you can't even give me that? And for you to just expect me to jump into a relationship with you after all of this, I'd say that's being unfair."

Maybe I am being a little unfair. But, so what? She hurt my feelings. I have every right to be unfair. How can she expect me to just be her friend when I want nothing more than to wrap her up in my arms and kiss her, to hold her, too just be fucking close to her. We can't be _just _friends.

"Why does a friendship with me even matter to you? Before yesterday you didn't even know I existed."

"Because…" She seemed stuck for a moment. "Because…" Before she could finish whatever it was she was about to say an all-white Jeep pulled up into my circular driveway.

A sense of relief flowed through my body as Rachel hopped out of her vehicle. "Hey, Santana… Brittany?" She called out as she made her way over to us.

Brittany looked from me to Rachel with an unexplainable look on her face. "I…" I wasn't sure what she was trying to say. She never got finished, though, because Rachel had made her way up to us already and was beaming at Brittany. Though, once she saw the look on her face. Rachel's smile faded, and she looked between the two of us.

"Is everything alright?" She questioned. I opened my mouth to answer, but Brittany spoke before I could.

"I-I have to go." And with that she hurried off to her car and drove off. Both Rachel and I watched her leave in silence.

"What was that all about?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Brittany's POV_

"But, Britt, I don't get it. Why do you even _want _to be her friend?" Sam asked. We, Tina, Sam, Puck, Quinn and I, that is, were all sitting in the den talking about everything that happened.

"There are so many reasons why you should just leave this girl alone." Tina added.

"I know, I know… I just feel like we're supposed to be friends or at least something. You know? I wouldn't feel right just leaving things where they are and never speaking to her again."

"And why not?" Puck asked.

Before I could answer Quinn jumped in. "I've been telling you guys this all day. The girl is frickin hot, and that's why little Miss Brittany here, not only doesn't _want _to leave her alone, but she _won't _leave her alone."

I scoffed at Quinn.

"Whoa, Britts, you've been holding out on us? She hot?" Puck asked excitedly. "Listen, if you don't want her, help your bro out. She may be into chicks now, but after she has a go on this ride." He said pointing to his crouch. "She'll never want to leave me."

I scrunched my face in disgust, because ew. There is no way in the world I'd ever let Puck anywhere near Santana. That's so gross.

"You're repulsive." Tina pushed Puck to the side. "Anyways," She directed her attention back at me. "I just don't get why you won't leave her alone… Is it really because she's hot? Because if you like her-"

"No, I don't like her." I said defensively. "And it's not because she's hot." I shot a pointed glare at Quinn, and she smiled at me smugly. "I just want to be her friend." Everyone was looking at me, not quite believing the fact that all I want is a friendship with Santana. "It's like this, have you ever met someone before where you just felt like you wanted to get to know them, like you could never be mad at them for too long? I know she messed up, but everyone makes mistakes… She told me that she's been in love with me for six years, and I feel like the least I can give her is a friendship. I don't know I just feel like she deserves that much."

"Wow, six years." Sam muttered, looking a bit dazed.

"Obsessed much?" Puck chimed in, and Tina swiftly nudged him in the side. "I mean, that was really sweet." He said while gripping at his side.

"Despite what you may think." I started. "She's not a bad person, and I just feel like I need to get know her… the _real _her. It's not because I like her or because she's hot… I just want to know her."

Sam was giving me an odd look, Tina had a small smile on her face, Puck was still in pain from earlier, and Quinn… Quinn was smirking at me, and evil smirk that only Quinn possessed. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." She said shrugging. "Nothing at all."

Feeling a little self-conscious, I folded my arms and looked away. "Well, I don't think you should be getting to know her." Sam spoke up. I flashed him a confused look. "She's a liar, you don't deserve that."

"Sam, I think I'm old enough to know what I do or don't deserve. Besides, I'm over the whole fake account madness, so can we move pass that?"

"How can you be over that? It _just _happened two days ago?" He was getting upset, but I didn't see what the big deal was. It's not like Santana lied to him.

"I'm not one to dwell on the negative things."

He stared at me for one moment more before mumbling something and storming out of the den.

"Okay. That was awkward." Quinn said. "I'll go check on him." Quinn followed Sam's lead and left Tina, Puck and I to ourselves.

"So, how are you going to get her to be your 'friend'?" Puck asked with quotations around the word friend.

"I don't know… I guess I'll just give her the space she needs, and when she's ready to talk to me then, we'll talk."

"Wait, _you're _giving _her _space until _she's _ready to talk to _you?_" Tina asked, and I nodded. "My, how the tables have turned, and it's only been a mere forty-eight hours."

"She's hurt, and I understand that… So I'll give her time."

**Santana wants it all or nothing. Tisk, tisk. And Brittany wants nothing at all… no, wait she wants to be 'friends'. Yea right, lol. Okay review me if you must, and I'll see you guys next time. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Q: can you update again? A: Yes! Lol. First off I guess I'd better address the Sam situation. I'm sorry that a lot of you don't like Bam… actually no I'm not, I **_**Hate **_**Bam, because ew. But, you shouldn't let it ruin the story for you, at least not until you find out what's going on. Anyways thanks for all the notification guys! Enjoy! **

**I don't own NOTHIN! **

_Santana's POV_

I plopped down on the living room sofa to face Rachel. "And then she says: I think we'd make great friends." I scoffed while Rachel sat there sipping on her tea, not saying a word. "I mean, can you believe that?" I waited a moment, but she still didn't say anything, she just kept sipping. "Oh come on, Rache, the tea is not that damn good, I know because I made it."

"You're right, it's really bitter actually." She said examining the cup.

"What the hell? Are you going to give me any feedback on this situation, like at all?"

She arched an eyebrow at me and placed her teacup on the coffee table. "Do you really want to know what I think?"

"Yes, finally!" I said throwing my hands up into the air.

"You're such a drama queen." She rolled her eyes. "But, I think she likes you."

My eyes bulged a little, hearing those words was amazing. It was almost as if Brittany had said them herself. I kind of wanted to hear them again and again… and again. "Really?"

"Yep."

I let a small smile spread across my face. "Wait, how can you be so sure? After all she did say… she said that we could… _never _be." My heart clenched and I dropped my head as the painful memories of last night came flashing back into my head.

"Hey, hey?" Rachel cooed, and made her way over to the couch that I was sitting on. "I don't think she meant that."

"Yea. But you weren't there when she said it… She meant it."

"Oh, San." She placed her hand on my shoulders and started rubbing soothing circles. "I didn't have to be there to know that she didn't mean that… Girls are difficult creatures, you can't be a successful lesbian if you don't learn that."

"I _am _a successful lesbian." I countered, slightly offended.

"Just because you're out, that does not make you successful." She countered and gave me pointed look. "Your longest relationship was what? Like a month?"

I lightly slapped her on the leg. "Hey! It was a month and three days."

"Oh, yea, can't forget about those three days, because that makes one hell of a difference… Anyways, back to what I was initially trying to say, you need to understand that women are complicated. They'll say one thing and mean something totally different."

"Oh, gosh." I said planting my face into the palm of my hand. "Welcome to Lesbian 101, taught by someone who isn't even a lesbian."

"I'm halfway there, that has to count for something."

"Whatever, just explain to me why you think Brittany likes me, because that's all I want to hear about."

"Oh, right. She'll say one thing but mean something completely different. It's totally understandable for her to pull out the 'just friends' card because she's scared." I arched an eyebrow. "Whether she admits it or not, she's scared. She doesn't want to jump into a relationship with you, because first off I bet she feels like she doesn't know you. Second you lied to her by pretending to be someone else, which is why she feels like she doesn't know you. And third she definitely doesn't trust you, with good reason, if you ask me… Now how can you expect her to want to jump right into a relationship with all of that water under the bridge?"

"But, that's the point she seems to be missing. I don't want her to jump right into a relationship with me. At the restaurant I asked her if maybe she thought we could be something _one day._ I didn't mean that day, or the day after that, I just meant one day in the future, because I know I messed up and she'll need time to heal and blah blah. But, she basically said: No, you're disgusting, I hate you. You and I could never be."

Rachel looked at me through un-amused eyes. "Okay, okay" I raised my hands in surrender. "Maybe she didn't say those exact words. But it was something along those lines."

"She doesn't see it happening right now. She _can't _see that happening right now, because all of this is just too much for her. She may be acting like she's fine with it, but some part of this has to be at the very least overwhelming to her."

I narrowed my eyes at Rachel and all the sense she was making. "Whose side are you on, because you're my friend and I don't hear you arguing any of my key points?"

She paused for a moment. "Not wanting to be her friend is understandable as well. You're hurt, I get it and I bet she gets that too. However, you're not looking at the big picture here… I think she wants to be your friend because that's a great way to knock out virtually all the water under the bridge."

"But, Rachel, I can't be her friend! It just won't work."

"Santana, she needs time to fall in love with you too you know?" Rachel looked at me sympathetically. "You've had six years to come to love her, and you've barely given her two days before asking if you and she could ever be together."

"But, I can't."

She thought for a moment, and I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. "Just think about it like this, when she asked you to be her friend, it was her way of, unknowingly, asking to get to know you and for you to earn her trust… It sounds to me like it was her way of saying 'maybe' or 'let's give it some time first' and that's way better than no right?"

I looked at her through hopeful eyes. I believed everything she said as if she'd talked to Brittany herself, but Rachel was one of the smartest people I knew, if she was wrong about anything, then I'm sure the world would end. But, I still needed to be sure. "How can you be so sure, though?"

"Because, she agreed to go out with you, and she even showed up at your house today… Anyone who wasn't interested would have high tailed the hell away from you once they found out that you were a fake. But, for some _strange _reason, she seems to be sticking around."

"Truth… Well, you've successfully gotten my hopes up, if you're wrong then I have permission to torture you in the most inhumanely way."

"Oh please, the only way I could be wrong about anything is if I weren't me. You know this."

"Whatever." I shoved her away from me.

"Now, you have to pay me back for all of my wisdom and insightfulness… Also for my Lesbian 101 class, for being the most awesomest best friend ever, for being the prettiest friend ever, and lots of other things too."

"Oh really? And how shall I ever repay you?" I played along.

"Could you go make me some decent tea?"

I huffed before standing and making my way into the kitchen. If she hadn't just given me what I presume to be the best news of my life, I wouldn't be making her anything. But, I have to admit, she is the _best _best friend I could ever have asked for… even if she didn't just tell me-

"Hey, San?" Rachel called.

"Yes dear?" I mocked.

"Let's do a rain check on that tea. Something's come up, you may want to get dressed… and maybe straighten your hair."

I made my way back into the living room. "What's come up?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Brittany's POV_

Tina, Puck and I decided that we'd watch TV until Sam and Quinn came back, but I must say it's taking them an awful long time. I twiddled with my phone as I kept my eyes trained on the TV. We were watching reruns of 'Walking Dead' something that Puck picked out, of course. But, Tina seemed to enjoying the show as well. I guess I'm the only one who really isn't paying-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden vibration of my phone. I quickly unlocked it, hoping that it was a text from Santana… but it wasn't. It was just a Facebook notification. I let out a sigh and tapped on the Facebook app. I could see the little red 'one' by the message icon. I furrowed my eyebrows and tapped it.

_From: Rachel BarbraStreisand _ _Berry_

_Hi, Brittany! I don't know if you know me or not, but my name is Rachel Berry. I'm Santana's best friend, maybe she's told you about me? I'm the one you briefly saw at her home this morning, before you left. Anyways, I'm well aware of the current situation that you two are in, and I've arranged for you two to meet and further discuss matters. She's agreed to meet you at Mercede's Diner, are you familiar with this establishment? _

I felt a wave of happiness flow through me, and I began to quickly send a reply.

_Yes, I know exactly where that is! Thank you so much Rachel… and I apologize for leaving so abruptly this morning without even saying hello. I was just a little… flustered?_

I didn't know how to explain the way I was feeling earlier.

_Oh, I completely understand! No need to apologize. Santana will be at the diner in about two hours. So, get ready!_

I smiled and did a small unnoticeable fist pump.

_I'll be there! Thanks again._

I sent the message and was about to get up when curiosity got the better of me. I tapped on Rachel's name and it took me directly to her page. I was going to send her a friend request, but I was a little surprised to see that we were already friends. Hm, I wonder if Santana and I are friends on here. I scrolled to the top and typed in her name.

I checked our friendship status, and I was even more surprised to see that we were also friends. I had a little time to kill, so I scrolled up and tapped on her photos. The first album I saw was titled 'My life in Puerto Rico' so I tapped on that one. The first picture I saw was one of her when she was a toddler about two or three, riding on her pink tricycle. She was looking up at the camera smiling with a helmet that was way too big for her head. "How sweet." I muttered and scrolled to the next picture. This time she was on the beach. She still looked to be toddler and was wearing a one piece 'little mermaid' bathing suite. She had the little red crab on her shades to match her, and her curly hair was flowing in the wind.

I kept scrolling feeling my smile grow wider and wider. I looked through various images of her while she was growing up. There were many of pictures of her in her preteens with all of her friends relaxing on the beach, or just hanging out. She seemed to have quite the group of friends, I wonder why she wasn't so popular when she came here.

"Ayo, Britts, what's with the unnecessary smile? Zombie killing is no laughing matter." Puck said. I snapped my head up and turned my phone screen off, afraid that he saw what I was looking at.

"Uh n-nothing." I stuttered.

He looked at me oddly and slowly nodded his head. "Right."

"Shhh." Tina quieted us. "It's just getting good." Puck put up both his hands in surrender and turned his attention back to the TV.

I let out a small sigh of relief and stood from my seat. "I'm just going to go upstairs and get changed. I'll be heading out in about an-"

"Shhh!" Tina interrupted. "You're going to make me miss it."

I smirked at her, and was kind of thankful they didn't question me about where I was about to go. "See you guys later." I said hurriedly before running out of the den.

I made my way upstairs to take a shower and freshen up. By the time I was done I only had about thirty minutes to be at the diner, which was ok because it only takes about fifteen minutes to get there from my house. I happily skipped down the stairs and made my way outside.

Just at the end of our driveway I saw Sam and Quinn talking, and it had to have been about something serious, because they both looked kind of on edge. I walked closer to them. "We can't tell them." I heard Quinn say.

"Tell them what?" I interrupted. Sam and Quinn both jumped at my intruding voice. They looked at me with wide eyes, and slightly gaped mouths. "What?" I asked as I pressed the 'unlock' button on my keypad.

"N-nothing." Sam stuttered out.

I stared at them both, I could tell that something wasn't right with them… but, I have somewhere to be, so no time for questioning. "Alright, well, Puck and Tina are in the den watching 'Walking Dead' when you go in there; make sure to be super quiet. I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Quinn stepped away from Sam and closer to me.

"Out." I stated and hopped into my car. I waved goodbye before disappearing out of the driveway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Santana's POV_

"This is stupid." I mumbled to myself as I looked out of the window. Rachel dropped me off to this stupid diner that one of our old classmates owns just because… Well I'm not really sure why, and that's why this is stupid. She _made _me come here and wouldn't even tell me why, and then she left me here, and told me she'd be right back.

Stupid, _stupid _Rachel, I am going to kill her the very first chance I ge-

"Hi." I jolted at the sound of _her _voice. Please oh please don't let that be…

"Brittany?" I'm not ready for this, no. I felt like crying, who the hell had it out for me?

She rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet, and smiled at me with her sweet and perfect lips. "May I sit?"

"Uh… sure." I watched her every move and I couldn't help but notice that she had a naturally grace in everything she did… including sitting down in a booth. Great, just another thing for me to fall in love with.

She clasped her hands together and focused her eyes on me. "I'm so happy you decided to meet me here. I thought it would've taken you a lot longer to come around, but-"

"Wait. Who said I was meeting you here?"

"Well, your friend Rachel said that-"

"That little conniving midget." I hissed. I should've known she was up to something, when she wouldn't tell me why she was bringing me here.

Brittany sunk in her seat and pout formed on her lips. "You didn't know you were meeting me here, did you?"

"Sorry, that my friend tricked you into believing that, but no. I didn't know that I was meeting you here."

"Oh… I can just g-" She shifted to the edge of the booth trying to leave, but I stopped her.

"No, actually this kind of worked out for the better, because I think we do need to talk." She perked up and I swear I could see her eyes turn a brighter shade of blue. "First off, let me say I'm sorry. I do realize that I was being quite unfair to you, by asking you if we could be something eventually so soon… did that make any sense?"

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head. "It's okay. It really is. I understand exactly where you were coming from. I realize that I was being unfair to you as well."

I titled my head and flashed her a smile, one which she immediately returned. "You forgive quickly and fairly easy."

"I know. I just don't want to be angry with you."

"And why is that? Because you should… be angry with me that is." I inquired, maybe Rachel was right. _Hopefully _Rachel was right. Shit, fingers crossed.

"But, I'm not and I have no desire to be."

She smiled at me, and I literally had to sit on my hands to keep from reaching across the table and pulling her in and kissing the hell out of her. "Good, because I'll probably do a lot of stupid things that would have the potential to make you upset with me."

Her smile widened and she studied my face for a moment. "So does this mean, we can be friends?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yes… and no." She smile fell and she looked a little shocked. "Yes, as in we can be friends, and no as in we can't be normal friends."

"Meaning?"

"Can I just be straight forward with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay well, I'm in love with you." Something changed in her eyes, but I didn't dwell on it. "I have been for six years. So with that being said, it's going to be extremely hard for me to take on the title as your _friend. _So we can't be 'normal' friends."

"What do you mean by normal friends?"

"Well, you know how friends talk about their love lives with each other?" She nodded her head. "They tell each other who they're crushing on, or who's crushing on them. Right?"

"Right."

"Yea, well that can't be us. I don't want to hear about who's crushing on you or if you're crushing on someone else, because I don't think I could take that."

She looked at me sympathetically and nodded. "Whatever you want."

I chuckled at the irony. Whatever I want. "I want you." I said staring straight into her eyes, she broke contact and looked to the side. "And I don't think you realize _how much_ I want us. So I'll make it known, because I can't just tuck all of my feelings away. I'm letting you know now, that sometimes… or most of the time my intentions will be a little more than friendly with you… That's your warning."

Her breathing hitched and she let out a sigh. "I just want you to _try _to be my friend."

"And I will, but just know that I will make my feelings for you known, just as I already have."

She gave me a tight lipped smile and nodded. "Okay, as long as you're trying then that's all I can ask for." She replied.

**I feel so giddy! Now I get to write cute little scenes that will bring them closer and oh my gosh! I have so many ideas! I'm excited… Oh and there will definitely be some jealous Britt. What's a Brittana story without a little bit of jealousy? But, it may not be so soon. Feedback is always welcome ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's talk about how upset I am with Glee (If you haven't seen newest episode yet, and don't wish for me to spoil it for you, just skip to the story). I can't lie, even though I do enjoy the show they keep messing up the couples. Tina likes Blaine… who is gay, and also likes Sam. But, Tina and Blaine almost kissed? What? And then Brittany asked Sam to the dance. I died a miserable death Thursday night. I just want Brittana back. :'(**

**Anyways, thanks for all the notifications. You guys are awesome, enjoy, and I owns nothing.**

_**Three days later…**_

_Brittany's POV_

"Then, I run past the guy in front of me, jump over the next guy and make the touchdown. I'm telling you, I was basically the superman of the football team. Without me, there wouldn't have been any wins."

"Whatever, Puck." Sam said tossing the football in his hand at him. "I was on the team too."

"Whatever, bro, last time I checked I made MVP, and I was going to go pro… if I hadn't twisted my ankle right before the playoffs."

"Oh, yea, that was the game where all the important scouts were… Guess you should've been a better player." I heard Sam retort.

The soft buzzing of my phone was enough to tear my attention away Puck and Sam's rambling about football. We'd all been relaxing at the park today, carrying on idle conversations about nothing really. Sam and Puck were throwing a football back and forth between each other, that's how their rambling started, Tina and Quinn were gossiping about some celebrity, and I was breaking off small pieces of bread to feed the ducks and ducklings while listening to the guys talk. That is, until my phone started vibrating. I slid the slices of bread back into the bag and reached into my pocket to grab my phone. A small smile spread across my face when I saw Santana's name pop up signaling that I had a new text message.

_From Santana: _Small world, huh?

I arched an eyebrow and scratched my head as I tried to figure out what she was talking about.

_To Santana: _Well sure it is… I guess, but what makes you say that?

Behind me, I could hear Puck making some really obnoxious noise, and say something about two hotties coming our way. I wasn't really paying attention to him anymore. My phone vibrated again and I quickly opened the text.

_From Santana: _Your friend with the Mohawk seems… interesting.

My eyes widened, slightly, and I spun around so fast that I almost fell. I scanned the park until I saw two figures walking toward us. My face lit up with a smile and I started towards them meeting them halfway.

"Hi." I flashed them a friendly smile, and stood there awkwardly. Being friends with Santana still feels kind of weird. We haven't seen each other since our talk at the diner so I was still a little unsure of how to act around her. I mean, do I hug her or give her a handshake? A hug seems _too_ friendly while a handshake seems too formal. So I just opted to stand there and do neither.

She smiled back at me and did a small wave, almost as if she was shy. Which is odd because she's never really been shy around me before. Though, she has only been around me about three times. Still, she was never shy.

"Hi, Brittany." Rachel broke the silence. "I'm Rachel, I know you already know this… but I like formal introductions." She held out her hand, and I shook it.

"It's very nice to finally meet you." I say playfully. "I mean formally meet you." Her smile widens and I shift my attention over to Santana. "Hey, cat got your tongue? How come you're being so quiet?"

We locked eyes for a moment before she shifted her gaze to something behind me. "The Mohawk guy is coming."

Before I could turn around to see if Puck was really coming to us I felt his strong arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked to the side of me, and he had that cocky grin on his face. The one that he wore when he saw something or in this case someone he liked.

"So, Britts, who's your new friends?" He said glancing at Rachel, but then dragging his eyes up and down the length of Santana's body. I felt something in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't like it. I also didn't like the fact that Puck was openly eye sexing Santana, and had absolutely no shame in doing so. I mean, that's just rude. He doesn't even know her name yet.

I shrugged his arm off of me and shoved him in the shoulder. He stumbled a little, but regained his stance and smiled cockily at Santana. She let out a giggle and watched him through amused eyes. "Sorry about him, we don't let him out of his cage very often. So when we do you can only imagine how he acts." I say sincerely. That earned giggles from both brunettes standing in front of us.

"Hey!" Puck protested. "She didn't mean that."

"Right." I say sarcastically. "Puck these are my new friends Rachel." I said motioning to her, and she smiled and waved at him. "And Santana." She also smiled and waved. "And this, is my best friend-"

"Noah Puckerman." Rachel finished my sentence. I was a little surprised and shocked that she knew his name before I could tell her, but Puck, on the other hand, seemed to have liked it.

"Wait. How do you know my name?"

"I know all of your names actually… We all went to school together, and you guys were amongst the most well-known. So, yea…" She shrugged and glanced over to the duck pond.

"You're shittin' me?" Puck asked.

"No, I'm not actually." She replied.

He smiled at them and turned to me. "Britt, may I have a word with you?"

"Uh, yea?" I said a bit confused. "We'll be right back." I said to Santana and Rachel as I was being pulled further away from them. "Puck what are you doing?" We stopped once he felt like we were far enough away from them.

"Britt, why didn't you tell me you had such hot friends? Better yet why didn't you tell me they were going to show up here? I would've worn something more… revealing." He said as he ran his hands up and down his stomach.

I couldn't fight the laughter. "Puck, first off I didn't even know they were coming and secondly you should really try to control yourself. You're worse than a male dog chasing after a female dog in heat."

"What?" He held his hand over his heart in an attempt to try and fake hurt. "That just really… you just broke my heart." He said in an over exaggerated voice. "For that you have to give me the raven haired one's number."

And just like that, this conversation really wasn't so funny anymore. "Who, Santana?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yea, she is so _hot_. I would do anything right about now to get her into be-"

"Whoa, hold your horses cowboy." I stopped him, not really wanting to hear the rest of that sentence. "She's a lesbian. Who probably won't ever be interested in you, not only because, again, she's a lesbian but also because she just so happens to be the same lesbian I've been telling you about. You know the one that's madly in love with me?" I added the last part just to tease him.

His face fell, but he quickly recovered. "Wait. You're telling me _that's _the fake account girl."

"That's her in the flesh." I confirmed.

He looked at me disbelievingly before he gave me light nudge on the shoulder. "What! _That's _the girl that you want to be _friends _with?"

"Well… yea."

"Are you crazy?" He practically yelled. "She's frickin' hot! Like, do you see her? Are we looking at the same girl?"

"Of course I've seen her."

"No, you haven't seen her. She. Is. Hot. I don't mean small town girl hot like we see all the time. I mean Movie Star just stepped out of hair and makeup type of hot."

I stared at him for a moment, before letting out a small chuckle. "Yea, I know."

"No, you don't know. All this time you had us believing that Quinn was lying. You down played the hell out of her. If you'd have told me she looks _that_ good, then maybe I would have thought differently about her."

"Is this really why you brought me over here, to tell me about how hot Santana is?" I questioned.

"Yes, and also to try and get you to slip me her digits. You know, bro to bro. But, now we're over here for a completely different reason. I need to take you back to the rule book."

"Oh gosh, please no." I groan and threw my hands into the air. Back in high school Puck was the one who taught me everything I knew about girls. He basically taught me how to be a player. That was and still is knowledge that I've never used, but still I'd learned how to become one. When he was teaching me, he had this crazy set of rules… that always changed. I think he was making them up as he taught.

"Okay, what did I tell you rule number one was?"

"Uh… you told me about a hundred different rule number ones." I countered.

"No way. There is definitely only one rule number one and it's to never let someone as hot as Santana slip through your fingers. Duh." He said it as if it was one of the simplest things in the world.

I rolled my eyes at him. "That's definitely not rule number one."

"No, seriously Britt, you know I don't say this about a lot of girls except you, Quinn and Tina, but she's beautiful." He took a moment before making a face of disgust. "I feel like such a sap."

"I know." I said as I tried to fight the small smile that was tugging at my lips. It was more a response to the part about him saying that Santana is beautiful, because she is.

"But, seriously, if I had a girl that looked like Santana chasing after me… there would be no questions asked." He said winking at me. There was a short pause in the conversation, I really didn't know what how to respond to anything Puck was saying anymore. "Dammit, Brittany, why didn't you tell me she was that hot?"

"You're such a tool."

"Yea, well I'm a tool that's not going to stop trying… I'm going to get her number." I slapped him on the shoulder and scoffed. He only laughed and took a few steps away from me. "Yea well you, supposedly, don't want her. So what's it matter to you if I get her number?"

I was about to respond when I felt my phone begin to vibrate in my pocket. I quickly grabbed it and saw that it was another text from Santana.

_From Santana: _I don't really think your blonde friend over here likes me.

I quickly spun around to where Rachel and Santana had been standing. My body filled with dread once I saw that all of my friends and my sister were surrounding them. Crap. "Come on, Puck, let's get back over there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Santana's POV_

I kept my eyes fixed on Brittany and Noah's retreating figure. I wonder why he had to take her away. I felt a wave of insecurity flow through me. What if they're talking about me? Has Brittany told him about me? Well, obviously not, he didn't recognize me. Oh my gosh, what if she's telling him right now?

"Shit, Santana don't look now, but the rest of the clan is coming towards us." Rachel whispered to me.

Before I could even brace myself, I felt two arms wrap around me, entrapping my entire body in a tight hug. I stood there frozen in my spot, as the girl pulled away from me with a hug smile on her face. Did Quinn Pierce just hug me?

"I'm sorry. It's just so nice to finally meet you." Quinn said. "I'm Quinn, Brittany's twin sister." She said. I gave her a tight lipped smile and a small nod. She tilted her head at me, and motion to Tina, who standing to the left of her. "This is Tina." I gave her a slight nod, and then Quinn turned to Sam. He was staring daggers at me. I stared at him through confused eyes. "And this is Sam." She said, and clasped her hands together and looked at me in anticipation.

I stared back at her not really knowing what to do next.

"Sorry, Santana seemed to have misplaced all of her manners." Rachel said elbowing me in the arm. "My name is Rachel." I rubbed my arm in the spot she had just hit me in and mumbled an 'ow' under my breath.

"You know, you two look oddly familiar, now that I'm seeing you for the first time." Tina said.

"Yea, didn't we go to school together?" Quinn questioned.

"Yes, we did actually." Rachel said beaming at them. She was probably proud of the fact they recognized us, unlike Puck. I took a glance over to where Brittany and him were talking and saw that Puck had his hand over his heart while Brittany was just looking at him smiling. I felt a pang of jealousy and hurt flow through my body. She said they were best friends, and that's nothing to be hurt or jealous about, but still…

"Yea, I remember giving these two a nice slushy facial." Sam said. My eyes immediately snapped over to him. He was looking at me as if he was so much better than me. He smirked once he didn't get a response.

Quinn scoffed and Tina looked at him disbelievingly. "How rude." Quinn chastised.

"Wow, you really need to grow up." Tina commented. I shifted awkwardly from one leg to the other. "Sorry about him."

Rachel flashed them all a fake smile, while I just kept my attention focused on the ground. "It's quite alright." Maybe they believed her, but I know Rachel well enough to know when she was lying… and she was lying. I could hear it in her voice that her feelings were a little hurt.

It didn't really bother me, because well, it was true. Rachel and I received slushy facials from each one of the people standing in front of us, and one person not standing in front of us, Puck. Brittany was the only popular kid who had never slushied anybody. I think I was her first, final and only attempt at trying to slushy a nerd… I'm glad I was though.

"So, do you guys want to hang out with us?" Quinn asked. "I'm sure Brittany would like for you to stay." Quinn said smirking at me. I felt my heart flutter in my chest. What did she mean by that? "And plus it'd be nice for us all to get to know you both."

"Oh, I don't know. We were actually going-" Rachel began, but I was quick to cut her off.

"We were actually going to stay here at the park for a while." I finished. She flashed me a weird look and shrugged. "We'd love to stay and hangout with you guys."

"That's just great." Sam said sarcastically. "Oh, and maybe we can talk about boys." Tina flashed him and annoyed look, while Quinn looked at him oddly. I couldn't really make out her facial expression. "I don't see why we're even entertaining them." He folded his arms much a like a little kid who can't have his way.

"I'm sorry? Did we do something to offend you?" Rachel questioned.

"No, he's just being a dick." Tina stated bluntly, and I can already tell that she was going to be my favorite of Brittany's friends.

"Tina!" Quinn gasped. "What she meant to say was that Sam can be a little over protective of Brittany… well, of all us really." I narrowed my eyes at him, and he narrowed his back. I should've known that he already knew about the whole Cameron thing, of course they all know. Why wouldn't she have told her friends about me?

"No, I actually meant to say that he was being a dick." I turned my head back to look at Tina and she was smiling at me, so I smiled back. Yep, she'll definitely be my favorite.

"Lay off Tina." Sam muttered.

They were all getting tangled up in their words while Rachel and I stood there awkwardly and watched. While they were busy arguing with each other, I quickly took my phone out of my pocket and sent Brittany a text.

"Would you guys please just stop." Quinn scolded. It was more of a demand than a request. "We've just met them and, already, I bet they think we're lunatics."

"Us? The lunatics?" Sam sounded bewildered. "She's the one…" He said staring straight at me, and I couldn't help but flinch at all of his anger being thrown at me. "She's the one who-"

"What are you guys doing?" Everyone turn to see Brittany and Puck staring at us. Puck was shaking his head from left to right while staring at Sam. While Brittany just looked a little pissed, or frustrated, or annoyed… or all three.

"We were just talking to your new friends here." Tina started. "When Sam started acting like a total douche." With that remark Sam threw his hands up into the air and stormed off. No one said anything, but Quinn soon went after him.

"Okay, I think we've caused enough ruckus for one day." Rachel said turning to me. "Are you ready to leave now?"

"What? No don't leave." I heard Brittany say as she moved closer to us. "Look, I'm sorry about Sam. I don't really know what's going on with him, but don't let one bad apple spoil the bunch. You guys should stay. I'm sure Puck and Tina wouldn't mind. Would you guys?"

"Britt, you _know _I wouldn't mind." Puck said and winked at me, an involuntary smile spread across my face. I like Puck… he's funny. He can be my second favorite.

"I'll definitely need someone to talk to now since Quinn left. Puck has no brain and Brittany's way more interested in feeding ducks rather than talking." I shifted my gaze over to Brittany, and flashed her a thoughtful smile. How cute. "So, please do stay." Tina finished.

"Okay." I said as I bit my bottom lip. Brittany clasped her hands together in front of her, very similar to the way Quinn did earlier and flashed Rachel and I a dazzling smile.

The five of us walked back to their little spot over by the biggest oak tree in the park. Puck picked up his football and began throwing it up in the air and catching it himself, Tina and Rachel were talking about some singer and Brittany was making her was closer to the pond. I stood there awkwardly for a spilt second before jogging over to her.

"Hey, Britt wait up." I called from behind her. I immediately stopped and stood frozen in my place. I gasped and brought my hands up to cover my mouth. She turned around to look at me and silently questioned what I was doing. "Shoot, I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you that. It kind of just slipped, your friends kept using your nickname and-"

"It's okay." She giggled she summoned me to follow her to the pond and I did with a smile on my face. "Do you want to help me feed the ducks?" She said jiggling the bag of bread in the air.

She was hypnotizing with everything she did. I almost said yes, and I _wanted _to say yes, but I couldn't. "I, uh… I'm afraid of them." After she began to giggle I dropped my head in shame, kicking a rock as I scanned the ground.

"Even the baby ones?"

I nodded my head, never once making eye contact with her.

"Well, how about you just watch… and I'll through the pieces farther away from us so they won't come that close."

"Okay, deal." I smiled at her and took a seat in the grass as she began to break small pieces of bread and throw them out to the ducks. Watching her made me fall in love with her all over again, for the millionth time. She's just so beautiful.

"Hey, Santana…" she didn't look down at me as she continued to throw pieces of bread out into the pond. "I'm really sorry that Sam was acting that way towards you. He's just… I don't know actually, but I hope…"

I wasn't really focusing on what she was saying. It's not that I didn't want to hear what she had to say, it's just that it's hard to focus around her. I stared at her lips, they were moving, but nothing was coming out of them. All I could think about was her lips on my lips. I took a moment to shift my eyes and I let them travel down her body. She had such a beautiful physic. She was toned in all the right places. I thought as my eyes not so subtly landed on her ass.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" My eyes snapped back up to her face and I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. I dropped my head again and nodded. "No you're not." She sat down next to me with the bread in her hand. "You didn't hear a word I said."

"That's not true." I said still trying to avoid eye contact so that she couldn't see that I was blushing like a fool.

"Oh, yea then what did I say?"

"You apologized for the way Sam was acting… Which I don't get because, it's not your fault, so you shouldn't apologize for it. He should."

"Okay you heard some of what I said." She smiled at me, and I was so tempted to just lean over and kiss her. She was right there, literally right there and I could have, but I didn't. "What were thinking about so much that you didn't hear the rest of what I was saying?"

I smirked at her and shrugged my shoulders. "I was thinking about you… and how beautiful you are."

Her mouth formed into the shape of an 'o' and she turned to face the pond again. "You're really straight forward, you know that?"

I giggled and looked out at the pond too. "Yea, well I warned you." I said softly.

"Yea, I know." She said back. Neither one of looked at each other we just sat in a comfortable silence… that is until those damn baby ducks started crawling out of the damn pond and coming to us. I hadn't even noticed them coming. I was just enjoying the sun and the calm water when I felt something wet and fuzzy on my right hand.

It was a natural reflex for me to snatch my hand up. When I looked to the side of me and saw the duckling trying to come closer, I nearly hopped on Brittany's lap trying to get away from it. I think I may have crashed into her a little too hard, because she let out a noise something in between a sigh and groan. I felt her tense under me. I scooted off of her but my legs were still lying over her legs.

"What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

"That." I pointed at the duckling trying to get to the bread that Brittany had beside her. "That, thing just bit me."

She looked at me and let out one of the cutest giggles. I'm sure if I hadn't almost just died then my heart would've melted.

"Santana, ducks don't even have teeth. How did it bite you?"

"I don't know." I looked at the hand that the duck hand touched. "It did something." Brittany shook her head and threw a piece of bread away from us so that it would leave. I let out a sigh and tried to control my heartbeat.

She turned back to me and began giggling again. "You're so silly."

"It's not funny." I folded my arms and tried desperately to keep a straight face, but I couldn't. Her laughter was contagious, and so I laughed even if it was at my own expense. "I'm such a baby."

There was another comfortable silence as our laughter died down. Brittany looked at me and then shifted her eyes to our legs. I still had mine thrown over hers. She shifted uncomfortably under me and cleared her throat. My heart sank a little before I reluctantly drew my legs and held them close to my chest.

We didn't say anything I just watched her as she kept throwing pieces of bread out to the ducks so that they wouldn't come near us. I didn't mind watching her and I don't think she minded being watched. Time passed, I'm not sure how much time had passed, but I could see that the sun was beginning to set. It hadn't even felt like we'd been sitting there long.

"Hey, guys. I think Tina and Rachel are ready to go." Puck said approaching us from behind. My shoulders slumped and my bottom lip poked out. I wasn't ready to leave just yet. "But, they were saying something about going to a bar later." I immediately perked up. "After we find Sam and Quinn." And just like that my shoulders fell again. Why did they have to find Sam? Quinn was ok, but Sam? No.

"Okay, that sounds cool." Brittany stood up, and held her hand down to help me up. I know that she was just being Brittany, the polite and sweet person that she is, but I could help swoon at the small gesture as I took her hand, and pulled myself up. "Will you be coming?" She asked me.

"Yea, I don't see why not."

Puck did a fist pump and lead us back to the other two. "Alright, my number is in your phone." Tina said giving Rachel back her phone. "Just text me so that I can have your number, and we'll finishing making plans for tonight." Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Are you guys ready? I guess we're riding back in my car since I'm assuming Quinn and Sam to the other car." Tina said looking at Brittany and Puck. They both nodded.

"It was really nice meeting you all." Rachel said, and I twiddled with my thumbs as she spoke. I felt Brittany move closer to me and I flinched back a little in surprise.

"I've noticed that you get really quiet around my friends… Why is that?" I looked up at her and couldn't help but smile at her curiosity, and the fact that she actually noticed something like that. I shrugged one of my shoulders and waved to her before waving to Puck and Tina.

They both smiled at me and waved back. "Alright see you guys later." Rachel said as we turned and began to walk away.

"Oh, wait I almost forgot." Puck called out. Rachel and I both turned around and saw puck jogging towards us with a small piece of paper in his hand. "Here" He handed me the paper. I eyed it, staring at his number written on it. "Uh, call me if you guys get lost on your way to the bar tonight… or anytime you want."

I looked at him incredulously before giggling and handing the paper back. "No, you keep that." I moved closer to him and stood on my tippy toes to whisper in his ear. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm more interested in your friend, Brittany, over there." I stepped away and gave him a playful wink before turning around and looping Rachel's arm in mine and walking away.

**I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to update this weekend at all, so I bring forth this. I'll update again, **_**if**_** I have time… Remember how Santana said she was shy in the second chapter? Yea, well next chapter Santana won't be so shy (Wink) back to her very straight forward self… Someone asked if Santana was still a little nerdy… You'll just have to keep reading to see. :) Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! I'd just like to say thanks to everyone for all the notifications. You guys really do make me smile. **

**That one review about Quinntana lol**

**Enjoy, and I don't own anything.**

_Brittany's POV_

"Ahem." I cleared my throat awkwardly. Once Tina dropped me off at my house I walked into the kitchen and found Quinn and Sam… standing a little too close. I felt awkward seeing them like that. After I made my presence known they flew away from each other like they'd both been on fire.

"Brittany? H-how long have you been standing there?" Quinn spoke first.

"I just got in." I sat my things on the counter and pulled out one of the stools that were surrounding the kitchen island. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing." Sam was quick to say. I narrowed my eyes at him and folded my arms.

"Sure didn't look like nothing."

"Britt, just leave it. We weren't doing anything." Quinn said sternly, and I put up my hands in surrender.

"Alright, if you say you weren't doing anything, then fine. I'll leave it… but, I would like to talk to Sam." His eyes widened a little and his jaw tensed.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, I'd really like to talk to you… alone." I gave Quinn a pointed look, but she wasn't taking the hint. Either that or she wasn't willing to leave. "Uh, Quinn, could you excuse us?"

"No." She said. "Since when do you keep secrets from me?"

"What? There aren't any secrets. I just want to talk to Sam alone. Is that a crime?" Jeez, what's her problem?

"Quinn, just go upstairs, I'm sure it won't take long." Sam told her. She gave him a cautious look, and then looked at me. I smiled and waved, hoping she would finally leave. She rolled her eyes and did a small pivot disappearing up the stairs.

"So," He said leaning against the countertop. "What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Sam, what's gotten into you lately? Why were you being so mean to Santana?"

He tilted his head back and let out a sigh. "So, that's what this is about… Santana." He said dragging out her name.

"Yea, what's your deal?"

"I don't have a deal." He said dismissing the subject.

I furrowed my eyebrows and scoffed at him. "You obviously have a problem with her. So spill."

"I told you. I don't have a problem."

"Obviously, you do."

"No, I don't."

I let out a sigh, and began to massage my temples. Why is he being so difficult? "Look, if you insist on saying that you don't have a problem with her, then fine. But, you can't keep being unfair to her. She's done nothing to you. So, whatever your problem is with her, you're just going to have to suck it up."

I twisted around on the stool and hopped off. I was headed towards the stairs when I felt a strong hand being placed on my shoulder. I turned around and was met with soft brown eyes staring back at me. He smiled a little and gave my shoulder a light squeeze. "I just… worry about you. I've known you and Quinn since elementary school. You're like my little sister. I know I'm probably being way overprotective, but I just don't want you to get hurt. She's lied once, she'll do it again."

I let out a sigh and smiled up at him. "Sam, she made a mistake, everybody makes mistakes. I know you just want to protect me, but I'm a big girl now. Besides Santana and I are _just _friends… She won't hurt me."

He let out a little laugh and shook his head from left to right. "Yea… just friends, right. I keep forgetting about that part."

I tried to hide my smile, but I failed completely. "Yea, I think everybody does."

Sam lifted his eyebrows as if he were shocked. "I wonder why?"

"Me too." I shrugged. "But, listen, you do owe her an apology young man."

"Yea, yea I know… I guess the next time I see her, I'll get that done."

"Well, actually we're all going out tonight… You can apologize then." He nodded. I stepped away from him and called Quinn from upstairs. She came rushing down faster than I expected and was looking between Sam and me as if we'd done something wrong. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "Hey, do you want to go out tonight?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Santana's POV_

The music in the club was insanely loud, like really loud. I couldn't even hear Rachel talking to me even though she was literally screaming into my ear. There were people everywhere, and normally I would never come to a place like this. I prefer something more… quiet, but the fact that Brittany was coming was enough to get me to come.

Rachel was leading me through the thick crowd to the back so that we could find a table big enough for everyone to have a seat. I was being bumped into and we nearly lost each other so, she grabbed my hand sped up.

Once we found a table Rachel ordered us some drinks while I just sat, and bobbed my head to the music.

"So, are you ready to see Brittany?" She yelled from across the table.

I just kept bobbing my head back and forth because it looked like I was silently saying yes to answer her question. We didn't really talk much while we waited. However, we did drink a lot. I lost count of how many shots I had after the sixth one. So, by the time everyone else arrived I was borderline drunk… or as I like to say, I was at the maximum level of being tipsy.

"Hey!" Puck came and sat right beside me. "Looks like you two have already gotten the party started without us." I felt laughter bubbling in the pit of my stomach, for no reason. Maybe I _am_ already drunk.

"You guys were taking foreverrr." Rachel slurred. "Hey, let's dance! I want to dance!" She hopped up from the booth she was sitting in and grabbed Tina by the arm and pulled her away. I took a moment to look around. Puck was beside me, Quinn and Sam were sitting across from us and Brittany… I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Where'sss Britt?"

"Boo!" My eyes widened before I turned around to see Brittany standing behind me with a small smirk on her face. I let out a high pitch squeal and began to laugh.

"There you are."

"Here I am." She said as she made her way around the table and slid in to sit beside Puck. "Looks like the party started without us."

"That's what I said." Puck stared at all the empty glasses on the table.

"Looks like we're going to have to play catch up." Quinn hopped up from side of the booth and turned to face us. "What would you all like?"

"You know what? I think I'd rather go find Tina and Rachel, I want to dance." Puck said.

"Oh, oh! Me too!" Brittany squealed. I don't know, what the hell was going on with me, but I felt happy. Too happy. I watched as everyone got up and left the table leaving me and Sam by ourselves. I blinked a few times… Why did they leave me here with him?

Brittany didn't even invite me to dance with her. I pushed my back into the cushion of the seat and folded my arms.

"Hey, why the long face?" Sam nudged my arm. See, and this is how I knew I was drunk, because Sam is being nice to me. Earlier today I could've sworn he hated me.

"W-what? Are you talking to me?" I looked around the table confused.

"Who else would I be talking to?" He laughed.

"I don't know… I just figured…" I trailed off and shrugged my shoulders scanning through the dancing bodies for Brittany. I didn't want to be with Sam alone.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier." I took a sip of my drink and shrugged.

"S'ok." I was searching through the crowd again. My eyes scanned from left to right until… There she is. A huge smile spread across my face and I sat my cup back down.

"No, it's not okay. I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"You were wrong." I agreed, and I'd have never said that if I hadn't been drinking. "But, I accept your apology. So stop apologizing."

"I just want to protect her." The sincerity in his voice caught my attention, and made me turn my head to meet his eyes. It was kind of sobering… kind of. "She means a lot to me…" he was looking out into the crowd now, and I didn't have to follow his line of vision to know that he was watching Brittany dance. "Just don't lie to her again."

I felt my heart sink as a certain thought crossed through my mind. I sat up a little straighter. "D-do you l-like her?" I bit my bottom lip, already knowing his answer.

He didn't say anything right away, he just kept staring at her. I felt my heart sink a little further. What if he does like her? But then he slowly shifted his vision to somewhere else on the dance floor. I turned a little in my seat to see that he was staring at Puck and Quinn laughing and dancing on the dance floor.

"Brittany isn't the one I like." He finally said.

And then it clicked. My eyes bulged and my mouth fell open. I yanked my body back around so fast that I had to take a moment to be still because the room started spinning. "Oh my god! You like Puck?"

A wave of disgust washed across his face as he looked at me oddly. "What? No! God no! Quinn. It's Quinn that I want. You've really have had one too many." I don't know why, but I found that extremely funny, maybe it was the look on his face, or maybe it was because my guess was way off, or maybe it was because he doesn't like Brittany… or maybe-

Fuck it. "I want to go dance with Brittany." I scooted out of the booth, but before I was completely out, Sam stopped me.

"Y-you can't tell anyone."

I zipped my lips with my imaginary zipper, locked it and threw the key away. "Your secret is safe with me."

He let one side of his mouth turn up into a smile, and nodded. "You're alright, Santana."

"Psh. I'm better than alright." I said as I locked my eyes on my target, and sauntered over to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Brittany's POV_

I was literally having the most fun I'd had in a long time. Tina, Rachel and I were all out in the middle of the dance floor dancing while everyone else around us tried to join.

I'd left without bringing Santana with me in hopes that she and Sam could squash their differences, and he could apologize in private. I swiftly turned around to get a peek at our table, and was a little disappointed to see that Sam was just sitting there by himself.

I immediately stopped dancing feeling dread wash over me. What if he was rude to her again and she left? I started walking toward the table to see how everything went, when I felt two small hands grab me by the waist from behind. I froze as the body connected to those hand pulled me flush up against their front.

I knew it was her. I knew it was Santana. I also knew that I should pull away… but my body wasn't listening to my brain. So I just stood there frozen. Never had we ever been this close before, and honestly it felt strangely good.

She brought one hand up and slid my hair to the side so that she could whisper in my ear. "You look so beautiful tonight, gorgeous, delicious even." I gulped as I began to feel a stirring in the pit of my stomach. "Mmm, I could just eat you up."

I felt my cheeks heating, and a strong sense of arousal making its presence known. I quickly moved forward away from her and spun around, probably looking more flustered than ever.

She folded her arms and let her lips form into a pout.

"Just, how many drinks have you had?" I looked at her suspiciously.

She smiled and moved closer to me. "I don't know two, three maybe four or five. I'm not sure." She pulled me closer to her by my waist again and I instantly felt weak. It's like I wanted to push her away and tell her to stop, but I was enjoying it too much. "Just dance with me." She let me go and began moving her body, and I followed in her lead.

It felt odd because usually I take the lead in dancing, but I let her lead. Even in her drunken state she seemed to be a good dancer. We had a small space between us and we were both sort of lost in the music. She was having fun I could tell, and I was having fun. It kind of felt like we were in our own little world.

Somewhere in the transitions of songs, though, the mood shifted. Santana grabbed me pulling me close, and I didn't stop her. I should have, but I didn't. Now her hands were travelling up and down my body as we danced. I can't lie and say that it wasn't turning me on, because it was.

She was looking at me like no one had ever looked at me before. I felt weird, but not a bad weird it was a good weird.

Then all of a sudden she brought one of her hands up behind my head, and slowly began to lean forward, pulling me in gently towards her. My eyes widened and I quickly shuffled out of her grasp. I panicked. I watched as she stood there frozen in her spot. She looked confused. So, I stepped closer to her, but she backed away and gave me a look that I couldn't quite decipher. I felt my stomach twist into a knot.

"Santana, I didn't mean to-… You're just drunk and…" I couldn't find the right words, and maybe it's because I didn't know what I wanted to say. I think I wanted to apologize. It's crazy, I felt drunk, because I couldn't really think straight, but I hadn't had anything to drink.

"I'm going to go find… the others." She shrugged me off and did a small turn before leaving me there a little stunned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Santana's POV_

"I knew deep down you wanted me." I sat beside puck at the bar. "You had me fooled earlier. I actually thought you were choosing Brittany over me… but that's just crazy. There's no competition, right? I win all every time." He said taking a sip of his drink.

I know that if I hadn't have been intoxicated then I probably would be somewhere crying, but it's a good thing I wasn't sober, because I didn't even feel like crying. I just felt like dancing… and laughing, and Puck was good at making me laugh so far. "Yea, no competition." I falsely agreed.

The biggest smile spread across his face. "For that, you just earned yourself a free drink."

"Score." I did a little wiggle in my seat as Puck called over the bartender.

"What would you like?"

"I want bourbon and coke." I said with a nod. I felt like tonight was the luckiest unlucky night ever. Even though Brittany sidestepped my kiss… I get a free drink so everything's not all bad in the world.

"Coming right up." The bartender turned and began to make my drink.

"So, when are you going to take my number?" Puck asked as he reached into his pocket and grabbed the little white piece of paper from before.

I laughed and shook my head. "I already told you…"

"Yea, but that doesn't mean you and I can't hang out." He said wriggling his eyebrows. I burst out into another fit of laughter.

"I like you Puck, you're funny."

"See, I'm a funny guy."

"You are…" The bartender placed my drink in front of my and Puck paid for it. I took a big gulp or it and began nodding my head. "Okay."

"Okay?" Puck questioned.

"Yea, okay… Give me your hand." He looked at me weirdly before placing his hand in mine. I turned it right side up so that his palm was facing upward. "Excuse me sir, may I borrow a pen?" I asked the bartender.

He nodded and took a pen from out of his shirt pocket and handed it to me.

"Santana, what are you doing."

I brought my index finger up to my mouth and shushed him. "Just let me do my work." I scribbled away and once I was done, I handed the pen back while Puck read what I wrote.

"Not a chance in hell." He mumbled and then scratched his head looking at me confusedly. "What is this supposed to mean."

I downed the rest of my drink and flashed him a smile. "It's simple… there's not a chance in hell that you could ever get with me." He stared at me for a moment, before a small smile spread across his face.

"Playing hard to get, I see, looks like I'll have to bring out the big guns." He said as he began to flex his muscles. "Alright, what about now? Is there a chance now?" I tried to keep a straight face but I couldn't.

"Nope. Still not a chance."

"Aw, come on, all the girls fall for that one."

"All the _straight _girls fall for that one. You'll have to come a little harder if you want to impress me." I said with a smirk.

"So what if I got a sex change?" He said almost laughing halfway through his sentence.

I eyed him up and down first before shaking my head. "Eh… I like blondes, _one _blonde in particular actually."

"Yea, well if you like her so much then how come you're over here with me, and not with her?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I lost her on the dance floor." I didn't want to talk about what really happened.

"Well, go find her!" Puck encouraged.

"Nah, I don't really feel like dancing anymore."

"Oh, okay… Well do you want to head back to the table?" He asked throwing a thumb over his shoulder.

"Yea." I hopped down from the chair and nearly fell when my feet hit the floor. No, actually I would have fallen if it weren't for Puck catching me. Now, I really was beginning to think that I had one too many drinks.

"Alright, no more bourbon and coke for you." Puck said as he continued to help me regain my balance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Brittany's POV_

I don't know how long I stood there frozen in my spot. I watched Santana's figure disappear, and I wanted to chase after her. But, honestly what would I say? I don't know. I rubbed my forehead. All of a sudden the music just seemed too loud for me.

I wasn't brought back down to reality until I felt another body bump up against me. I turned and saw it was just some random person, who was probably drunk, trying to dance with me. I scoffed and began walking through the people trying to find Santana.

I'm not really sure how much time I spent looking for her, but I never saw her. I was growing tired of looking. So, I decided I'd just head back to the table, maybe she's there. Just as I was turning around the sight of Puck standing at the bar, holding someone caught my attention. I pushed through the crowd to get a better look.

A small gasp escaped my mouth. H-he was holding Santana… I bit down on the inside of my jaw and balled my fists. I'm not even sure why the sight pissed me off so bad. I never get mad, but I wasn't only pissed I was a little… hurt? I don't even know why I felt like this. First and foremost Santana is a lesbian, she doesn't like guys. So, why does it even matter?

I shook my head and turned around. I didn't feel like being here anymore. I just wanted to go home, take a shower, and cuddle with Lord Tubbington in bed.

I made my way back through the crowd. I was just going to go back to the table to get my keys so that I could go. Once I made my way back, everyone else was already there.

"Baby sister!" Quinn squealed, and ran over to me giving me a hug. Yea, she's drunk. "I missed you soooo much! I haven't seen you in forever."

I lightly pushed her away from me, not really feeling like entertaining her and her drunken behavior right now. I just wanted to go home. "Go away, Quinn, you're drunk." Rachel looked to be equally as drunk while Tina and Sam probably hadn't had any alcohol. We were always the designated drivers.

"I'm going to head out." I said searching for my purse. "I'm really… tired all of a sudden." I grabbed my things and stood straight up.

"I think we're all going to head out, actually." Tina said. "Have you seen Puck or Santana? They've both seemed to have disappeared."

I gritted my teeth together, and nodded my head. "Yea… they're at the-"

"Here we are!" I heard Santana come up from behind me giggling and laughing.

"We can go now." Rachel said from across the table. "Finally."

We all made our way outside and everyone dispersed to our three cars. Sam was only driving Quinn back because he only had a two-seater car. Tina was taking Puck and Rachel… and Santana insisted on riding with me, to my dismay, but she refused to ride with anyone else.

She was having a hard time walking to my car, stumbling with every step. So I wrapped my arm around her waist and let her use me as a crutch.

"Oh, I like it when you hold me like this."

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, I bet you like it when other people hold you like this as well." I mumbled under my breath.

"W-what?"

I shook my head and pressed the unlock button on my keypad when I saw my car. "Nothing."

I opened the back door and helped her get adjusted because she wanted to lie down, so I helped her take off her shoes and let her use my jacket as a pillow.

The drive back to her house was quiet, I didn't even have the radio on, but that was because I thought Santana was sleeping. I didn't want to wake her if she was.

"Sam apologized to me." I heard Santana say. I guess she's not sleeping. "Did you have anything to do with that?"

I kept my attention focused on the road. "Maybe."

There was a pause in the conversation. We pulled up to a red light and I took a glance back at her, to make sure she was okay. She smiled and waved and I gave her the best smile I could in that moment. I was still upset about what I saw at the bar.

I refocused my attention back on the road when the light turned green.

"I think your friend, Puck, likes me." I gripped the stirring wheel a little tighter and tried to concentrate on the road rather than what Santana was saying. "He keeps, trying to give me his number… But I keep telling him that I want you." I loosened my grip and relaxed a little. I could feel my anger subside a little. "Britt?" Came her soft voice. She sounded fragile, small, and unsure. It caught my attention and I met her eyes through my rearview mirror.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you want me?" I wasn't expecting her to say that. "I want you… I just don't understand why you don't like me too." I was shocked that she was even asking questions like that. She caught me off guard. "Am I not pretty enough?" She sat up in the backseat. "Is that why?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat, and shook my head. My hands were growing clammy and I could hear my heart beating in my ears. "No, Santana you're beautiful." I said in a small voice.

"Then what is it?" She was pleading for answer that I just couldn't give her. When she didn't receive an answer she laid back down and let out a huff.

She didn't say anything else to me after that, but I think a part of that had to do with the fact that she ended up falling asleep for the rest of the trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Santana's POV_

"Hey, Santana wake up." I felt someone lightly shaking my body. I pried my eyes open and waited for my vision to come into focus. But, it never fully did. I felt dizzy and I didn't know where I was.

"W-where am I?"

I hear the person giggle and I immediately knew it was Brittany. "You're home… well we're in your driveway. Come on get up so I can get you inside."

I obliged and stumbled out of the car. It's a good thing Brittany was there to help me keep my balance because if she weren't there then I'm pretty sure I would've kissed the cement.

We walked up to my door, and she'd already gotten my keys from my bag. She struggled with trying to keep me standing upright and trying to find the right key to unlock the door. I would've told her which one it was, but let's face it, I was too drunk to even see straight.

After a few more minutes of her struggling she finally managed to find the right key and I was able to give her directions to my room. She helped me get changed into some sleeping clothes and tucked me into bed.

She was going to leave, she'd said goodnight and everything, but I didn't want her to go. "Stay?" I mumbled.

She froze and looked from me to my room door with a conflicted look. I held up my covers with one arm welcoming her in before she even gave me an answer.

"I don't know… I think I'll just head-"

"No." I struggled to sit upright. "Please stay… please?" I didn't care if I was begging, I wanted her to stay. "You can even borrow a pair of my pajamas. I have a lot of them." I flung the covers off of me and tried to stand, but I met the floor in a failed attempt to do so.

She immediately rushed to my side to help me up. "Santana, you're still really drunk. You can't try to stand right now." I hated being this way. This is why I didn't drink very often. I don't like the feeling of not having control over my own body.

"Okay… but will you stay?" she helped me back onto my bed, and looked at me once more.

"Okay." She said softly.

"Okay?" I smiled up at her.

"I'll stay." I wanted to thrash around on my bed like an idiot, but I held my composure because I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of her.

She walked over to my dresser and pulled out some sleeping clothes and took them into my bathroom to get changed.

She came out not long after she went in and I held the covers up just as I did before. She crawled in next to me and said a quick goodnight before turning away from me. I scooted over closer to her and wrapped my arm around her. So, now, we were in the spoon position.

I felt her tense once again, and I pulled her a little closer to me. "You always tense up when I touch you… You should relax it's not like I'm going to bite you anything." She took in a deep breath and let it out. I felt her body loosen up and sink further into me. "Well, not unless you want me to."

She let out a small gasp and I let a smirk spread across my face. "Good night." I say sweetly.

**Because people felt so strongly about "Bram" in this story (even though this is a Brittana story and Bram never existed in this fic) I just went ahead and nipped that in the bud. Until next time, lovely people!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Omg! Long time no see. I haven't updated this in forever, and I wasn't even going to put this chapter up, but I told gleeeeeeek89 that I would update this weekend. So this chapter is really all thanks to him/her sorry I don't know your gender.**

**To me it sucks. But, I'm sure you guys really don't want to read about what I think so let's get to the story. **

**I ownz nothing. Oh! Thanks for all the alerts on this story thus far. You guys are awesome.**

_Santana's POV_

I don't know who I should be thanking or how this even happened. But, when I woke up about ten minutes ago with the biggest hangover known to man I thought I was being punished. That is, until I opened my eyes and was met with one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen.

I don't really remember much from last night. I just remember that Brittany and her friends met Rachel and me at a bar last night, a couple of us got drunk… and now Brittany and I are here in my bed together. I don't think we… you know. I'm sure I'd remember if we had sex.

But, I don't really know why she stayed over. Not that I'm complaining I'm glad she stayed over… for whatever reason.

We were lying extremely close and I swear my heart was going to explode any minute now. Being so close to her made me feel nauseous. I'm not sure if it was my hangover or the world of emotions swirling around in my stomach.

I've spent the last ten minutes torturing myself. I wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss her endlessly. But, I couldn't do that for three reasons. One, because I'm not sure if I'd know how to stop, two because I'm really not sure how she feels about me yet, and lastly because that would sort of be taking advantage of her… With reason one being the biggest and most important of them all.

So I just laid there with my arm around her midsection and watched her sleep. I was tired, yes, and I didn't feel all that great. But, there was no way in hell that I was going to go back to sleep. I didn't want to wake up to find that she'd left.

I don't want her to ever leave. If we could just stay like this forever, that'd be perfect. But, I knew that wouldn't happen, and the thought of it not happening saddened me. I pulled her closer and softly nuzzled my face in the crook of her neck. I was hoping I wouldn't wake her, but honestly it wouldn't matter if she woke up or not.

I could feel every part of her, that's how close we were, and to me nothing has ever felt more right. I just wish she could feel it to. Feel what I feel. I just wish she could see things my way. I inhaled her sent and drew small circles on her back with my thumb.

I don't know if it was my feelings or my raging hangover, once again, but I had to pull away. I felt like I was becoming sicker by the moment. I looked down at Brittany to find that she was still sound asleep. I smiled softly at her, and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. I couldn't help myself, and besides she'd never know anyways.

I pulled my arm from around her and scooted off the bed, careful not to wake her. I needed to get away from her; she was making me feel extremely too many emotions. Hangovers and emotions don't mix apparently.

I shifted off the bed and made my over to my room door. I took one last glance at her and exited the room.

_Brittany's POV_

I knew she was watching me, I knew she had been watching me for quite some time now. I was just too afraid to open my eyes and face her fully. I mean we were already facing each other, but I didn't want to wake up and _face _her.

I thought maybe she'd turn over and go back to sleep or leave the room, but she did neither. I wasn't sure how long we'd been lying there but it felt like forever. It's nerve wrecking to have someone just stare at you while you sleep… or are supposed to be sleeping.

I was a little surprised when she moved in closer to me and buried her face in between my neck and my shoulder. I tried my hardest not to tense my body. I didn't tense up around her on purpose she just… I don't know. She makes me nervous sometimes. I'm not really sure if that's a good thing, but I don't think it's all that much of a bad thing either.

She's just different. I felt kind of bad as she laid there and held me. I'm no idiot I know that I'm hurting her. I can practically feel her pain just in the way that she looks at me. I can practically feel it right now.

I opened my eyes and was met with wild raven hair. I felt guilt eating away at me. My plan was originally to wake up before she did and leave, so that I could skip all the awkwardness, and surely she wouldn't remember I'd even stayed the night. But, she kind of beat me to the waking up part, which put a void on the rest of my plan.

I was quick to close my eyes again once she pulled away. I felt relief wash over me when she shifted the top half of her body signaling that she's about to get up. But, I wasn't expecting two soft lips to graze my cheeks ever so slightly. I almost popped my eyes back open, but I fought hard not to.

I waited for her to leave out of the room and shut the door behind her before I opened my eyes and brought my hand up to my cheek and just held it there. "Oh my God." I muttered.

My cheek felt all tingly and hot. It was weird. I pressed my fingers down firmly where her lips had been. She shouldn't have done that. I say to myself, and then bring my fingers up to my head and run them through my hair. I need to go home.

I hop up from out of the bed to locate my clothes from last night. I wasn't really thinking when I started getting undressed right in the middle of Santana's room. Surely I should have thought to go into the bathroom, I mean, it was just right there after all. But no, with me being in such a rush I decided to get halfway naked right then and there.

"So you decide to get naked _after_ I leave?" My eyes bulged and I quickly picked up all the clothes from off of the floor to shield myself. When I turned to look at her, I could see that she still looked really tired, but she was still wearing a smug little grin.

"Santana, what are you doing?"

"I should be the one asking you that? What? Were you planning on giving me a little show? I have a nice playlist full of sexual songs." She offered.

I could feel all the blood in my body rush to my face. "What? No! I-I was just getting changed." I stutter out.

"Changed for what? Do you plan on leaving?" I dropped my gaze as she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh… yea, I'm pretty sure everyone, especially Quinn, is probably wondering where I am right now, and I don't know where my phone is…"

"Your phone is down stairs. You can call them if you'd like. You don't have to be in such a hurry to leave though…" When I didn't respond she was quick to think of something else to get me to stay. "Listen, I don't really feel too well, but if I can pull myself together long enough to make you breakfast, will you stay a little while longer?"

I took a moment to look her over. She looked so fragile, and weak. Maybe that had something to do with her current hangover that I'm sure she has which would explain why she doesn't feel well. Breakfast would do her some good, and also I could use some myself. But she didn't need to try and make it herself; I could tell she wasn't really up for it.

"How about this… What if you show me where everything is, and I'll make us breakfast."

Her face immediately lit up with a smile. "I like that idea much better… You should also make breakfast in your underwear." She said looking up and down my body. "Because, well, that's just something a little extra I'd like you to do." She winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at her. "No, I can't believe you're still hitting on me, even when you're sick. Do you ever stop?" I ask playfully.

"Depends…" She shrugged her shoulders. "Do you want me to stop?" All of a sudden the room got tense, I could tell that she was asking me that question seriously, but I couldn't think of an answer. I opened my mouth only to close it again. She stood there staring at me for a few seconds more before she let a smirk spread across her face. "Yea, you should get dressed. I'm starved." She let her eyes travel up and down my body once more before stepping out of her room so that I could have some privacy.

I stood there frozen for a moment before I sprung back to life and rushed to put on my clothes. What the heck just happened?

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Santana's POV_

Brittany was making pancakes, or at least she was attempting to make them. She couldn't really cook, and I swear I would've helped her but seeing her try to figure it out herself was just too cute. She'd managed to get flour pretty much everywhere. I couldn't help but giggle every now and then at her growing frustrations.

"Oh you think this is funny?" she turned to look at me with flour splotches all over her face.

"Actually I do." I said smiling at her.

"Yea, well next time you're making breakfast."

I lifted my eyebrows as she concentrated on cooking. I don't even think she realized what she just implied. She just always makes it so easy. "Next time? Are you saying you're going to be spending yet another night with me?"

She froze and her eyes widened a little. It took her a moment before she slowly began to stir the batter once again. "Depends." She shrugged. "Do you want me to?" She imitated my response from earlier.

I let a smile grace my face for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. "I can't think of anything I'd want more actually… Besides you shouldn't act like you don't want to, because judging by the way you were getting naked for me tells me otherwise."

She laughed and kept stirring. "You know, you're really good at that."

"Hm? Good at what?"

"Thinking on your toes. You always have some witty remark up your sleeves."

"Oh, yea. I'm pretty good at other things too." I say suggestively.

"See what I mean?" She says. "You're also good at taking my words and turning them around to flirt with me."

"Eh, I'm alright."

"Alright? You're like the queen of flirtatious comebacks."

I bit my bottom lip as I watched her through admiring eyes. She's just everything to me. It's little conversations like this that I've been longing for, for so long. "I think anybody would be as good as I am if they had someone as beautiful as you to flirt with."

"Are you doing that just to prove how good you are?"

"Nope. I'm simply stating facts."

She sat the bowl in her hand on the counter and looked at me with those ocean blues that I love so much. "You know, you're really beautiful yourself."

I was a little taken aback by her words. She surprised me, I felt like I was holding my composure together pretty well. But, let's face it, I was smiling like an idiot. "Oh my… are you flirting back with me Ms. Peirce?"

"Nope." She said turning to pick up the bowl again. "I'm simply stating facts."

"Touché, see you're not so bad at coming up with witty remarks yourself."

"I totally stole that from you."

I let out a small laugh and nodded my head. "Yea, I know. But, it was still pretty effective… I believed it."

"And you should, because it's true."

We kept up the conversation until she finally managed to complete breakfast. After all her hard work she was only able to make _one _edible pancake, that she politely told me to eat because I needed more than she did. But, her stomach thought otherwise. So, I decided it'd be best for us to share.

"This is really awful." She chuckled. "I'm sorry. I ruined breakfast, cooking really isn't my strong area."

I let out a small laugh and agree. "You're right. How about we leave all the cooking to me from now on."

"Deal." She nodded.

"But, since I'm still not feeling all too well, how about we just settle for some cereal?"

"Oh! Do you have Captain Crunch?"

"You're such a child, and yes, we do." I say as I get up from my seat and walk over to the pantry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Brittany's POV_

"Where the hell are you?" Quinn screamed from the other end of the phone.

"Calm down _mom. _I'm with Santana, I spent the night at her house last night."

"Oh. Santana?"

"Quinn, don't start." I say in a warning tone.

"No, no I'm not starting anything… Just, did you sleep with her?" She asked excitedly.

"What? No!"

"You slept with her didn't you?"

"Quinn, I did not!"

"Tina! Brittany, slept with Santana!" She yelled.

"Stop saying that! We did not sleep together!"

"You sly dog." Came Puck's annoying voice. He must've taken the phone away from Quinn when he heard the fake news. "I could've sworn I was going to get in her pants way before you ever did. But, you beat me to it. Congratulations Britt."

"Puck I did not-"

"Ugh, Britt please tell me you used protection." Tina said.

"What? Why would I use protect-"

"You gave her your goods… _already?_" Now Sam had the phone.

"Sam, listen, and don't let anyone take the phone away from you. We did not sleep together. Not at any moment in time did we even come close to sleeping together. Please tell my big mouthed sister and all the others that."

"Ugh, Quinn they didn't even sleep together." He said taking his ear away from the phone. There was a bit of shuffling and silence before Quinn's voice came ringing through.

"Well then why would you imply that you guys had sex if you didn't?"

"What? I didn't imply anything."

"Yes you-"

She was cut off when Santana grabbed my phone out of my hand and brought it up to her ear. "We totally had sex." She said before she hung up and handed my phone back to me.

I was gaping at her. "We did?"

"I don't know, I can't really remember anything from last night… Did we, you know, have sex?"

"No, no!" I was quick to say. "We both woke up fully clothed, and I wasn't drunk last night. I'm positive that nothing happened."

"Shame." She said. "Well, what's the harm in them thinking that we did?"

"We have to tell them the truth."

"It doesn't really matter to me."

Well it mattered to me. With them thinking that we had sex, would mean them thinking that I liked Santana, and it's not that I don't like her, because I do. I just don't like her like in that way. We're friends nothing more nothing less.

**I'm afraid to read your reviews on this chapter. (/.\) that's me hiding. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I'm back! And I really just need sleep in my life, but may I introduce to you some new characters? **

_**Two Days Later…**_

_Brittany's POV_

We were pushing and shoving our way through the busiest airport in all of Lima Ohio, and by we, I mean Rachel, Santana and me. Rachel got a call two days ago, after Santana and I finished explaining to everyone that we did _not_ have sex, from her cousin that she'd be coming to Lima for a few days with Kitty, whoever she is. They both were over the moon about the news and could hardly wait for them to arrive.

It wasn't in my agenda to come with them to get the two women, but Santana really wanted me to be here, and after countless hours of her pleading I gave in and, well, here I am now searching for two women in a busy airport that I've never seen in my entire life. But, I figured it's useless to search for them when I don't know what either of them look like. So, technically, I'm not really searching.

I just kept my eyes trained forward, more in particular. I kept my gaze on Santana. She seems… _excited, _too excited if you asked me. Even Rachel wasn't this happy to see her cousin, but I don't think it's Marley that she's happy to see. The entire way here she kept babbling on about Kitty. I wonder what she's like. From what I know they both are the same age as us, and they both went to Mckinley up until sophomore year and then they moved to Washington. But, that's all I've gathered so far.

I wonder what the relation is between Marley and Kitty. When Rachel talked about them she said Marley is her cousin and Kitty is their friend, but why would they have a shared history? Kitty must live with Marley, or maybe it's the other way around. Maybe they're together. Who knows? The possibilities are endless.

"Oh my gosh! Rachel it's them!" Santana squealed and pointed up ahead to a brunette and a blonde standing together searching the airport just as we were. I can only assume that they would Marley and Kitty.

Rachel nodded frantically before she picked up the pace. "Marley!" She squealed. The brunette squinted her eyes in our direction before a look of realization and a smile spread across her face. She said something to the blonde standing beside her and she too began looking in our direction. Then they both were walking towards us full speed.

I stopped in my spot as the two parties finally met in the middle. I didn't want to ruin their happy moment with my awkwardness. They all know each other, and I didn't want to be the fifth wheel, so I kept my distance while they said their hellos and embraced each other.

It wasn't long before Santana turned around and motioned for me to come to her. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Brittany." She introduced me. I waved awkwardly at the smiling women in front of me.

"I think I remember you." The brunette said extending her hand. I furrowed my eyebrows and flashed her a look of confusion, but took her hand anyway. "Yea, you were on the cheerios. You were one of the populars when Kitty and I went there… I'm Marley, if you haven't guessed that already." I think it's weird how we all went to the same high school at one point, and I never spoke to any of them, or even knew about them. For someone as popular as I was, I sure didn't know a lot of people. She dropped my hand motioned to the blonde beside her. "And this is Kitty."

I turned to kitty and she gave me a friendly smile and shook my hand. So this is the girl Santana wouldn't stop talking about on the way here... She's pretty, she's _really_ pretty actually. But she sort of reminds me of my sister in a way. Not saying that they look alike, just saying that something about her seems a little… Quinn-like. Maybe it's the hair.

She gave me a once over and before stepping back a little. "I think I remember you as well." She didn't seem too pleased at my memory, but she didn't really seem too _un_pleased either, I guess.

I don't know, I just smile back and say "It's really nice to meet both of you."

"Likewise." Kitty says.

"Alright, introductions are over. How about we go get something to eat?" Rachel asks.

"Yea, I'm starving." Marley said.

Both Marley and Kitty pulled the handles up on their suitcases. Marley walked beside Rachel while Kitty walked right in between Santana and me and looped her arm through Santana's. I felt a pinch of irritation as Santana moved closer to her and smiled saying something along the lines of "I've missed you so much."

_Okay_…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I leaned on the table, propping my head up with my hand. We'd come to some fancy restaurant, one that we're all way too underdressed for if you ask me. My eyes flickered across the table back between Kitty and Santana. They were in their own little world, laughing and talking amongst themselves. At least Rachel and Marley tried to include me in their conversations. Santana hasn't even spared me a glance since we've been here.

It almost pisses me off how Santana hasn't said two words to me since we've been here. She didn't even try to make an effort to sit by me. Which is all cool, I guess, but she shouldn't have begged me to come if she was just going to act as if I didn't exist.

I let out a huff, and pushed my food around my plate with my fork.

"So Brittany…" Marley says trying to get my attention. "You don't really seem to be enjoying your food. Do you think we should stop somewhere else after this?"

I'm sure I had a dumbstruck look on my face. I didn't want her to think that I wasn't enjoying myself. "Oh, uh, I-I uh… no, no it's really delicious. I was just… thinking about stuff." Oh great, now she's going to think I'm weird.

She smiled at me before she nodded in understanding. "So, Rachel was just telling me that you have a twin sister."

"Mhm."

"What's she like? I've always thought it'd be pretty neat to have a twin."

"Well, she's… Quinn. That's the best way to sum her up." I say as I take another glance at Santana, who was still so indulged into whatever Kitty was saying.

"Her name sounds familiar. I think I remember her from school too."

"You're going to love her when you finally meet her. She's hilarious, well they all are actually." I heard Rachel say.

"Oh, there's more? You have more siblings?"

"No, well they might as well be, but we're all just friends." I tried to keep eye contact with Marley, since that's only the polite thing to do when you're talking to someone, but once I caught a glimpse of Kitty's hand lying on top of Santana's in my peripheral vision, I couldn't help but break contact and glance over at the two.

I felt my heart clench and something in the pit of my stomach began to stir.

"Yea, they're all really close. Besides Quinn, there's Puck, Tina, and Sam. I really can't wait for you to meet them all." I could hear Rachel talking, but I wasn't really listening. I wonder what Kitty and Santana are talking about, and why can't they share it with the table.

"I can't wait to meet them. Do you think we'll all be able to hang out tomorrow? We've had a long flight, now I just want to sleep. And Kitty and San will probably want to hang out tonight… _alone_." I snapped my attention back to Marley with slightly agape eyes. Why would she say that? "Isn't that right guys?" She said a little louder leaning toward them.

"Huh?" They both say in unison as they finally focus their attention on the rest of us.

"Marley was just saying how you two seemed to have forgotten about the rest of us." Rachel said.

"What? No." Kitty said brushing her comment off.

"Yea, we _know _that you guys are here." Santana said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, of course you're aware of us. You're both just in your own little world over there. That's why I suggested you guys hang out alone tonight. You know, do some catching up." Marley joked.

"Hey, that is a great idea Mar." Kitty exclaimed.

"What? No. That's a horrible idea." Just then everyone at the table turned to face me. I immediately felt my face grow hot. I did not mean to say that out loud. Crap. I quickly brought my hands up to my mouth covering it as if that could undo my outburst.

"What?" Santana said looking at me with a confused expression.

"Wait, no… I didn't mean that." I lie, quickly trying to think of something to cover up with. "What I meant w-was… you know it's a horrible idea f-for two women to go out, you know, by themselves because… things happen. Bad things can happen." Oh my God… please just kill me now!

"Uh… okay." Rachel said not really believing me.

"Uh, Britt are you-"

"Uh, excuse me." I was quick to cut Santana off. I walked away from the table not really sure of where I was going, I just needed to be away from them, because that was embarrassing. Oh gosh. I walked around the restaurant until I found the restrooms and went in to regroup.

What the heck is going on with me? I questioned myself as I looked in the mirror. I just need to relax, and pull it together. Kitty and Santana can hang out if they'd like. She's probably not even gay, for all I know she could have a boyfriend back home waiting for her to return.

Wait. Why do I even care? Santana is my friend. _Friend_, Brittany, don't forget that part. I mean she can do whatever she wants. She can hang out with whoever she likes. This is a free country… Oh my God, _why_ am even having this conversation with myself?

I lean over the sink and turn on the cold water. I cup both of my hands under it until they were full and brought them up to my face. I did this a few more times before turning the water off and finding the paper towels to dry my face.

"Hey, Britt are you okay?" I jumped at the sound of someone else being in here with me. I hadn't heard anyone come in. I knew who it was before I saw her. I'd grown very familiar with her voice.

"Oh, I guess I'm not invisible after all." It was supposed to come out as light and playful as I meant it to be, but instead it came out sounding like I was hurt, and a little bitter.

"What are you talking about? Even a blind man could see your beauty." She was now moving closer to me and honestly I wish Rachel, or even Marley would have come. But, no instead it was Santana. I really wasn't in the mood for her sweet talk.

"Please, not now." I pleaded, before balled the napkin up and threw it in the trash before doing a small pivot to face her.

"Britt, what's wrong? I can tell something is up."

I took a deep breath and mustered up the best smile that I could, but it really didn't feel like a smile. "I'm fine thanks."

We stood there awkwardly for a few more moments, she was staring at me like she could see right through me and I was doing everything in my power not to look her in the eyes.

"Britt…" She said softly and tried to walk closer to me. I simply side stepped her advancement, walking closer to the door.

"Uh, we should get back out there." I saw hurt flash over her face, but I simply ignored it, and rushed out of the bathroom. Honestly, I just want to go home. I found myself feeling tired and frustrated.

Once I was back at the table the rest of the group was all ready to go.

"Did you see Santana? She went to find you."

I was about to respond when Santana brushed passed me and grabbed her things. "Here I am." She mumbled.

"Well, alright. Let's get this show on the road."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Santana's POV_

I honestly don't know what's wrong with Britt. She barely even looked at me when we were dropping her off at home. Well, she hadn't really looked at me since we talked in the bathroom. She's been acting weird ever since we picked up Marley and Kitty. Maybe she doesn't like them.

I hadn't thought about that earlier. But, I'm sure it's not that, Britt wouldn't _not _like them. She just wouldn't. Maybe she just felt a little left out, because she doesn't really know them all that well… Yea, that makes more sense. But, I'm really only just guessing here, Britt and I haven't talked much throughout the day. I guess that would be mostly my fault... I was just so happy to Kitty again.

Besides Rachel she was my best friend and I just missed her. It's not that I didn't want to talk to Brittany, it's just that I was so determined to catch up with Kitty that I hadn't even realized her and I weren't talking. If that even makes sense, but I wasn't actively ignoring her or blowing her off for Kitty.

"San, hurry up with the popcorn! The movie is about to start." Kitty called from the den. I poured the last little bit of our snack into the bowl and shuffled to where she was.

"Bon apetite." I say in my best French accent.

Kitty flashes me an amused look before taking the bowl and throwing some popcorn at me. "You are such a dork."

I laughed before moving her feet and sitting down placing her legs over mine. "Whatever, if I'm such a dork, you should've gone back to Rachel's house with Marley."

"You, know I'm only joking Sanny."

"Yea I know." I breathe, and focus my attention on the television screen.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure."

"Do you still have that silly little crush on her?"

My eyebrows shot up and I tore my gaze away from the TV. "It's not a silly little crush." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'm in love with her."

"And her? How does she feel about you?"

I sucked on my bottom lip as I contemplated and answer. "Well… we're getting somewhere."

"Oh, Santana, come on. She either likes you or she doesn't. Which is it?"

"Listen, Kitty, I really don't feel like having this conversation with you right now. So could we please just watch the movie?"

"I'll let it go if you tell me."

"There's nothing to tell. What goes on between me and Brittany is between the two of us. No offense but it's not any of your business."

"Oh, well, offense taken!" She said in an over exaggerated tone. "Santana Marie Lopez! Shame on you. I am your best friend and you won't even tell me what's going on in your love life… I bet Rachel knows." She folded her arms and let out a huff.

"Kitty, stop it. Let's just watch the movie."

She was quiet for all of two seconds before she began to speak once more. "You've changed a lot, I've noticed."

"Yea, that's normally what people do over the years."

"I know smart ass… You just, I don't know. You're different. You look and act different now."

"Well, you look the same, still as cute as a button." I reach over and tap her nose. She scrunches it much like she used to do when we were younger and giggles a little.

"But, the old you is still there, I see. You're still the biggest dork I know."

"You gotta love me." I reach over and take a handful of popcorn and shove it all into my mouth at once.

"Oh my gosh, okay, maybe I was wrong. You definitely still act the same. You just look different… Hm, I like it. The same old you, just with a new look."

"Well you still act and look the same. You didn't change bit, and you're just the way I like you!" I smile at her and she smiles back. Only something _does_ seem a little different about her, nothing anybody else would probably notice, but because it was me I noticed it. I can't quite put my finger on it, but she does seem the _slightest _bit different.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Brittany's POV_

"And Puck, you should've seen her. As soon as we saw them in the airport it was hello Kitty, goodbye Brittany."

"Wait… did you mean to say that or was that some type of coincidence?"

I thought back on what I'd just said and it took a moment for me to realize what he was talking about. Hello Kitty. Of course. "Puck focus."

"Yea, right. Well, Britster I don't know what to say."

"What do you mean you don't know what to say? Did I just tell you that entire story for you to tell me you don't know what to say?"

"Yea… pretty much."

"Ugh! I should just hang up on you and call Tina. I'm sure she'd know what to say."

"Whoa, time out. You know how sensitive I am. You can't say things like that to me."

"Whatever, Puck."

"Ok,ok… Honestly, from you explaining the whole situation, to me, it sounds like you're a bit… jealous."

I scoff into the phone. "Psh, me jealous? For what?"

"Exactly. What _are _you jealous of? You're the one always saying how much you don't like her like that."

"No, I'm not jealous."

"Well, I think you are. I mean, from what you've told me, it just seems like Santana missed her friend and was happy to see her."

"But, you should've seen her. She wasn't paying _any _attention to me. It's just like she forgot all about me."

"And why do you care if she's paying attention to you or not? I missed that part."

"I-I don't… care actually."

"Hm, you don't?"

"No, not really." I say sounding unsure of myself.

"Well, if you don't like her, you're not jealous, and you don't care if she pays attention to you or not then how come you called me all butt hurt about how Santana didn't look at you today?"

"Uh… it was a mistake."

"Hm, okay. It was a mistake." He repeated.

"Yea, it was."

"Okay."

"Uh, well, listen I'm going to go hop in the shower, I just need to clear my head and get some rest. Don't forget about our plans tomorrow. Marley is really looking forward to meeting everyone."

"Alright, I won't forget."

"Ok, bye Puck."

"Oh, wait Britt before you go, I need to tell you something."

"Yea, what is it?"

"She's waited six years for you… she won't wait forever."

**DUH DUH DUH! I wanted the girl that makes Brittany jealous to be someone she doesn't know, someone she doesn't trust, someone who has similar physical qualities, someone that could possibly be Santana's type. More to come!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this chapter. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything remotely close to a tv show.**

_Santana's POV _

The sudden vibrations coming from my phone was enough to jolt me back to life. I looked around taking notice to how I was still on the couch in my den. Kitty was next to me snoring away with popcorn spilled all over her. "I'm going to have to clean that up." I grumbled. We must've both fallen asleep some time during the movie.

I rubbed my eyes, and searched around my for my phone that had started to vibrate once again. It took a moment of feeling around before I finally got it. I saw Brittany's name flashing across the screen and I hurried to tap the little green button.

"Hello beautiful." I answered trying to hide the sleep in my voice.

She let out something between a sigh and a giggle. "It's two in the morning, and you're _still _flirting with me?"

"Too early?"

"No." She breathed. I let my smile linger for a moments before something in my brain clicked. It's two in the morning? Why is she calling so late?

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" I asked with slight panic in my voice.

"No, no! I'm fine. Sorry, I called you so late… or early. I didn't mean to wake you, if you were sleeping. I just couldn't sleep… and I guess I shouldn't have called you to wake you at this time of morning… or night. Sorry, I was just thinking about you, and I guess I just wanted to ta-"

"You were thinking about me?" I smiled into the phone.

There was silence on the other end of the phone. I had to check to make sure she didn't hang up on me. But, when I pulled the phone away from my ear, the timer for how long we've stayed on the phone with each other was still counting.

"Yea." It was almost a whisper. It sounded like she didn't want me to hear it, maybe she didn't. "I just wanted to apologize for how rude I was acting today."

"Britt, it's okay. You didn't have to keep yourself up thinking about that, and you didn't have to apologize either. It's no big deal, I already forgot about it."

There was more silence coming from her end, and it wasn't a comfortable silence. It was more of a heavy silence. I kind of got the feeling she was calling me for more reasons than she put on.

"I also just wanted to talk to you… we didn't really get to talk much today."

I let out a giggle and tucked some loose strands of hair behind my ear. "So you decided that the best time to call and talk to me would be at two o clock?"

"I can call back tomorrow or later today if you'd like." She offered.

"No, now is fine. I was only joking Britt… So what do you want to talk about on this fine morning?"

"I don't know… I think I'm just satisfied with hearing your voice right now." I felt my heartbeat quicken, and my stomach flutter. Oh my… is she serious right now?

"Really?" I asked as I unfolded my legs and stood up. For some reason I felt alert, more awake all of a sudden. I felt like I needed to move around, like I needed to be standing.

"I-I miss you…" She stuttered out. I could hear the thumping of my heartbeat in my ears. I felt like her words were energizing me, adding fuel to a raging fire in the pit of my stomach.

"You miss me?" The words barely leave my mouth, and I was going to repeat them, and try to say them a little louder, but she heard me. Thank goodness she did.

"Yea… I mean, it's weird because we spent the whole day together, but I miss you." This time when she said it, she sounded more sure of herself and I swear I could feel my heart explode in my chest. "It's like… have you ever had someone so close, literally, they could be standing right in front of you, but they just seem so far? And you just can't help but miss them because… well… I don't know. I'm probably not making any sense to you."

"No! No, I completely understand…" I took my seat back on the couch and inhaled a deep breath. "I've missed you for six years." I tried to mask the hurt, but I know I didn't do too good of a job at hiding the pain. "Trust me; you're making plenty of sense to me."

"Santana… I… I-I don't know what to say."

"It's okay; you don't really have to say anything."

"But, that's the thing. I _want _to say something. I think I've wanted to say something for a while now… I just don't know what."

"Only you know what you want to say, Britt." I say with hopefulness wrapped all around my voice.

"I know, I just… I talked to Puck a few hours ago and he said something that got me thinking. I've been thinking a lot since he and I talked, and now I just can't stop thinking… I feel like I'm making everything complicated when it doesn't have to be."

I listened to her with furrowed eyebrows as I tried to keep up with what she was saying. I was honestly a little confused. What had she been thinking about? What did she and Puck talk about? And why is she being so… different?

"I'm just unsure, and before I say what I want to say I just want to be sure that I'm saying the right thing. You know? I just want to be sure… do you think you could wait just a little while longer. Miss me for just a few moments more?"

I literally felt like I just died, gone to heaven, and came back. Is she saying what I think she's saying? "Brittany, are you suggesting that…" I didn't even know how to finish my sentence. I almost didn't want to from fear that I was reading into her words a little too much.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then yes."

"Well, what are you thinking?"

"Most likely whatever you're thinking."

"Oh, come one, Britt tell me what you mean. You're killing me here."

"It means… it means that I'm asking you for just a little more time."

"Okay, what exactly am I giving you time for?"

"You're giving me time for me to tell you why I need you to give me more time."

I let out a loud groan, louder than I meant for it to be. I saw Kitty shift on the sofa and waited before I responded to Brittany. Once Kitty was comfortable she stopped moving and continued on in dreamland. "Britt, don't be so complicated. Could you just tell me what you're talking about?"

"I could, but I need time before I can do that."

"Ugh. Okay, how much time?"

"Oh, I don't know, a day, a week, a year, or even the rest of your life." She let out a soft laugh and I let out another groan.

"Don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing."

"Then tell m-"

"San, who are you on the phone with at this time of night?" My head snapped to a newly awakened Kitty. She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up.

"Who was that?" Brittany asked with all traces of playfulness vanished.

"That's just Kitty." I answered.

"No, I know _I'm _Kitty. But, who are you talking on the phone with. Come back to sleep, you're talking too loud."

"I'm on the phone with Brittany, and you can go up the stairs and get in my bed. I'm not really sleepy." I told her.

Kitty poked out her lips and folded her arms. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. She's such a child. "Will you come up with me?"

"Uh…"

"_Please?"_

"Uh, sure… I'll come up when I'm off the phone." Kitty's pout formed into a smile and she shuffled out of the den and up the stairs into my bedroom. "Sorry about that, Britt. I accidentally woke Kitty-"

"She stayed the night with you?" Brittany asked.

"Uh, yea. We both fell asleep in the den while we were watching a movie."

"And she's in your bed right now?"

"Yea, it's more comfortable than the cou-"

"And you're going to go join her?" I couldn't quite grasp the tone in her voice, but she sounded like she was hurt by the fact that one of my best friends was sleeping in my bed.

"Well, I mean, she asked me to and-"

"Good night Santana."

"What?"

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But, I want to keep talking to you." I protest.

"I'm just really sleepy all of a sudden… You should get some rest too."

I let my shoulders drop and my heart sank a little. "Oh, okay. Sweet dreams, Britt."

The line was dead without another word from her. I just sat in my spot staring at my phone trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Marley, you're doing it all wrong." Kitty swatted her hand away from Rachel's hair. "You're supposed to take pieces from the back and bring them to the front." Rachel was sitting in the chair rolling her eyes at their bickering. They'd been doing this for about an hour now. I was just sitting back flipping aimlessly through a magazine, I wasn't really paying them any attention. I learned a long time ago to just tune them out.

"Well, sorry." She said throwing her hands up in surrender. "You're the one that suggested a fishtail braid, so that means you're the one that should've been doing it."

"Well, you're the one that wanted to try it out."

"Yea, I did. But, I wouldn't have volunteered to do Rachel's hair if I'd known you were going to criticize my every move. I mean, after all, this was my first time trying, and thanks to you, it's probably my last time."

"Mar, you're such a drama queen. It's not my fault that you were doing it wrong."

Marley folded her arms and let out a huff. "You're such a pain in my ass. Sometimes I wonder how we made it as friends thus far." She said pouting.

Kitty flashed her a sweet smile over her left shoulder and shrugged. "Maybe it's because I'm perfect… and you love me."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at them. Typical.

"Of course, Kitty, that's _exactly _why I keep you around." Marley said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't act like you don't love me… you know you do."

"Yea, just barely." Marley mumbled.

Kitty smiled as she continued to skillfully loop and weave Rachel's hair. "Just _barely, _that's it?"

"_Well…_"

"Ugh. Please just stop." Rachel interrupted, finally fed up with their back and forth. "You guys are worse than cats and dogs… but then you somehow transform your bickering into… I don't even know what to call it. You two are just ridiculous."

"Aw, Rachey." I grimaced at the awful nickname Kitty had given Rachel when we were just freshmen in high school. "Calm down it's all fun and games. Mar and I are just being… us."

"Well, I'd wish you two would just shut up already."

"Oh, I think Rachey's a little upset with us." Marley teased.

"You think?" Kitty laughed out.

"Okay, okay we're done… for now." Marley surrendered and walked over to the couch I was sitting on. She hovered over me with her hands on her hips and stared at me as if she were expecting me to do something.

"What?"

"Are you going to go get ready or do I have to make you?"

"Marley, I have an hour to get dressed."

"Yea, and that's barely enough time to do anything. You have to do your hair and make-up, plus you need to pick out an outfit. Chop, chop."

"My hair is already straightened, and I wasn't going to go all out for my outfit and make-up."

"Uh yes you were."

"No I wasn't… how dolled up do I have to be to go wine tasting and out to dinner with my friends?"

"Not only will your friends be there, but Brittany will be there too." She concluded with a smile.

"I know."

"Yea, so get your happy ass up and go get changed."

"Who are you? My mom?"

"No, I'm much hotter."

"Whatever, my mom is a total milf." I threw my magazine to the side, and stood up.

"Ew, you want to fuck your mom? Gross Santana."

"You know what I meant pervert." Her laughter grew distant as I descended up the stairs and began to get ready. I didn't pick out anything super fancy to wear and I laid back on make-up going with a more natural look just as I had planned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Brittany's POV_

"Ahh, right this way ladies and gentlemen, your friends have already arrived. They said they didn't want to start without you all." Our guide said as he led us through the vineyard.

"Britts, just tell me if they're hot." Puck said as he threw his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged him and kept walking. He'd been bugging me all morning about Marley and Kitty. "Come on, are they at least cute?"

"Puck, please don't scare them away with your overbearing personality." Tina said over her shoulder to him.

"What? Overbearing? I am not! I'll have you know that within a matter of seconds I'll be charming the panties right off of these two ladies." He said with a cocky smile.

"Bro, you need to relax we came here to have a good time. Don't ruin it by hitting on them." Sam said.

"Yea, I don't want to have to put you on your leash. Behave." Quinn said in a warning tone.

"Uh… How about everyone just hop off my nuts, they can't breathe."

"Shut up Puck." I pushed him lightly.

"You friends." Our guide turned to us and motioned towards four women sitting at the bar talking.

My eyes instantly found Santana, I felt my lips spread out into a smile, but it soon faded when I saw that she was sitting next to Kitty.

"Who is the blonde?" Puck whispered in my ear.

I turned to him and gazed intensely in his eyes. "That's Kitty… do me a favor and do everything, and I do mean _everything _in your power to keep her away from Santana."

"But, why?"

"Just do it."

"You're finally here!" Rachel said bouncing off her stool, and the other three women followed. Santana had her gaze locked on me. She wasn't smiling like I expected her to be she wore a more concerned or you could even say cautious look.

"I'd like everyone to meet my cousin Marley." Rachel motioned to Marley. "And Kitty." She said pointing to the blonde.

"Let me be the first to introduce myself." Puck said pushing through the rest of our friends to get to Marley and Kitty. "The name's Puckerman, Noah Puckerman." He ran his fingers through his Mohawk and winked at Kitty. She looked nothing shy of unamused. "But, you can just call me Puck." He was talking more to Kitty than he was to Marley, but the Brunette didn't mind. I think she was focused on meeting everyone else.

"Puck?... That's a stupid name?" The blonde said.

Everyone else laughed, while I watched Santana seemingly having an internal battle about something.

"Are you Quinn?" I heard Marley ask.

"The one and only." My sister answered with a huge smile.

"You and Brittany look nothing a like."

"Yea, I know… She's adopted." Quinn replied.

I wasn't really paying any attention to the group. I felt an overwhelming need to go talk to Santana. So I did, I quietly made my way over to her while everyone else was still getting acquainted with each other.

"Boo."

"You're not really good at scaring people." She laughed.

"Well, it was never my intention to scare you. I just wanted your attention." I smiled and clasped my hands together behind my back.

She took a step closer to me and tilted her head. "As if I could focus on anyone else in the room when you're around."

I nodded, but then dropped my head. "Yea, but only because Kitty, is busy right now." I said looking over to our group of friends.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes at me before folding her arms. "Have you had enough time yet?"

My eyes focused in on hers as I thought for a moment. I still didn't know what it was that I wanted to tell her so badly, so I shook my head and said "No."

"Are you guys ready to test some of these bad boys out?" Everyone's head turned to face our bartender. She was beaming at us as she placed bottle after bottle on the counter.

Everyone cheered except me and Santana. She was still studying me intensely when Kitty bounced over to us and looped her arm around Santana's.

I felt my left eye twitch slightly and sunk my hand into my pockets. Kitty looked to me smiled, and gave a small wave. "Hey, Brittany."

"Hi, Kitty." I said softly, there was a short pause in our conversation and I was growing either really uncomfortable or really annoyed, it was probably both. "Uh, ok, I guess we should get over there." I said motioning to the bar where everyone else was sitting.

"Uh, yea." Santana half mumbled.

We all turned around and began walking. I was going to go sit with my sister and Marley, they seemed to be hitting it off well, but I was stopped by a firm grip on my arm. I turned to see Santana looking at me with am unreadable expression.

"Come sit with me?" It was more of a question than a statement, and she just sounded so childlike. I almost said yes, but my eyes jumped to the blonde standing beside her. They were still arm in arm and I don't know why, but I felt a pain shoot through my chest.

"Uh, I think I'm going to go sit by Quinn and Marley."

Santana glanced over at the two, and then looked back at me. "Okay, well is it okay if I join you?"

She asked with hopefulness. I smiled a little at how cute she was, and I honestly didn't need to think over her question. I wanted her to sit with me. I wanted her to be by me way more than I wanted her to sit with Kitty for sure.

"Uh, San, there's only two seats left. Where am I going to sit?" Kitty asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Go sit by Puck. He's obviously taken a liking to you."

"I don't want to sit by Puck." The blonde whined and laid her head on Santana's shoulder. I rolled my eyes at how pathetic she was being. Just suck it up already.

Santana let out a sigh and combed her fingers through her hair. "Britt, I'm going to sit with Kitty. But, you're more than welcome to join us on this side of the bar."

There was no way in the world that I was going to sit next to Santana while she ignored me for Kitty. "Uh, no thanks." I mumbled.

Santana's shoulders dropped and looked visibly deflated. "Okay, but we can definitely sit by each other during dinner, right?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Right."

I did a small pivot and head towards the seat next to Marley, while Santana and Kitty headed in the opposite direction. I wasn't really up for wine tasting. I don't really like wine it's kind of gross, so for most of the time I just kind of sat slouched over the bar with my head held up by my hands watching Santana laugh at things Kitty was saying.

I didn't know how I felt while watching them interact. I could pinpoint a few emotions, but it seems like neither one of them explained how I felt fully. I was angry, yes. Kitty can't leave Santana's side for two seconds. It wouldn't have killed her to sit by Puck. I was hurt, I felt lonely, and a little something else that I wasn't quite sure of.

What if Puck was right… about everything. Let's say I _am_ jealous, let's say that I _do _like her as more than just a friend, and let's say I _want _her. What would be holding me back from marching over there and snatching her away from Kitty and kissing her endlessly?... Nothing.

I bit my bottom lip and began tapping on the bar as my mind kept wandering, full of 'what if' possibilities. My tapping caught Marley's attention and she spun around her stool to face me. "Why is that you're always the one that seems to never be enjoying herself when we're out?"

I immediately sat up straighter. "I'm enjoying myself, really, I am." I lied.

"Yea, right. You've barely said two words since you've sat down."

"I guess there's just not much to talk about."

Marley narrowed her eyes at me, as if she could see right through me and then turned and looked to the opposite end of the bar where Kitty and Santana were sitting. "I saw the way you were looking at her yesterday, and I didn't miss the way you were looking at her today."

I felt my eyes widen. Had I been that noticeable? "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly _who _I'm talking about."

"Listen, if you think I have feelings for Santana, then-"

"So you admit it, then?"

"What? No. I didn't admit anything."

"But, you just did. You just said that you have feelings for Santana." She concluded. I gazed at her blankly trying to figure out when the heck I'd said that. It took a moment before it clicked in my mind.

"That doesn't count. You didn't even let me finish my sentence."

"But, you didn't need to. What you were about to say was a lie, so I just stopped at the only part that I know to be true." She shifted so that she was facing forward again, and slid me her shot glass. "You look like you need this more than I."

I simply pushed it to the side and shook my head. "No thanks." She shrugged and took it back. "How do you _know _that I have feelings for Santana?" I asked slowly.

"Because you just told me you do… twice." She held up two fingers and wiggled them around. Marley was good with twisting my words, much like Santana. I can see why they were friends.

"But, I didn't say that."

"But, you did."

I didn't."

"Did you or did you not just say for the second time 'I have feelings for Santana'?"

Dammit. "Yes, I did, bu-"

"Okay then, it's simple. You have feelings for Santana. Just go tell her that."

"But, I didn't mean it like that."

"You didn't?"

"No… yes… no, I just… I don't know."

Marley smiled and looked back over to where Kitty and Santana were sitting, and I couldn't help but to glance over at them too. I felt more anger bubble up in my chest as kitty leaned in closer than necessary to say something to Santana.

"Look at them, laughing and giggling, and sharing space… Does that not bother you?" Marley asked.

I found myself answering before I even knew that I was answering. "Yes." I simply stated.

"Why?"

I tore my gaze away from the other two and focused back on Marley, letting out a sigh. "I don't know…"

"Well there's really only one logical explanation for someone to get jealous over someone else spending time with their best friend."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my over my face. "I'm _not _jealous."

"Your actions speak louder than your words… Oh look, Kitty just gave Santana a kiss, how sweet." My hands flew from my face and I was on my feet walking over to the two before I knew it. I didn't even spare Kitty a glance when I grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her out into the vineyard.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

I ignored her question as I began to pace back and forth in front of her. "You let Kitty kiss you?" I've never felt more angry in my life.

"Uh, I actually don't know what you're talking about." She said moving a little closer to me. "Just calm down, Britt. What's going on with you?"

I didn't want to calm down. I don't know why I was so angry, but calming down was the last thing I wanted to do right now. "Don't tell me to calm down… You let _her _kiss you." I was angry, no doubt, but the hurt in my voice was prominent.

"Brittany, no one kissed me! Kitty and I have _never _kissed before. Where'd you get that crazy idea from?"

I felt my breathing shift, as I finally heard her words. "Wait, she didn't just kiss you in there?"

"No… who told you that?"

"It's just that, I was talking to Mar-… Marley." Of course she only said that to prove her point.

"Marley said that Kitty and I kissed? Why would she say that? She knows that Kitty and I would _never… _ew, that's just gross. Kitty's like a sister to me, and Mar knows that. I wonder why she would tell you something so absurd."

Santana was rambling on, and slowly her voice began to fade in my head. Her lips were moving but, I couldn't really hear what she was saying. She just looked so beautiful standing in front of me, and all of a sudden something hit me. In that moment something hit me. I was jealous of her and Kitty, I was extremely jealous, and maybe that's how it needed to be because now it's like I can see her clearly for the first time.

I felt my heart swell with every beat just by looking at her. I want her, I _do _want her. I took a few more tentative steps closer and grabbed her hand. She stopped and froze in her spot, first looking down at our joined hands and then back up into my eyes.

"Santana, do you love me?" I asked.

She looked at me with furrowed eyebrows and back down to our joined hands. "Britt…" She practically whispered.

"Just… Are you in love with me, because you used to tell me all the time. Now you don't, I just want to know. Do you love me?"

She let out a breath and squeezed my hand. "Of course I'm in love with you. I've never loved anyone else as much as I love you. I only stopped saying it because I figured it was making you feel uncomfortable. More uncomfortable than anything else I said. But, I never stopped loving you. I'll always-"

I don't know what came over me, but hearing her declaration of love did something to me. I guess it was the final straw, the last thing I needed to bring me to my senses, because without any warning I crashed my lips into hers. The feeling was dizzying, it was enough to make me feel like someone had come and knocked the wind out of me.

It felt good to be kissing her, it felt right. She didn't move at first, but once she realized what I was doing she returned the kiss with just as much passion and longing. I felt everything. I couldn't help but snake my arms around her waist and pull her even closer to me. I wanted to feel more.

I wanted to make up for all the lost time we spent not doing this. I was willing to spend all of eternity standing here kissing her like this or having her kiss me like this. But, soon the need for air became a problem and she was the first to pull back. But, I made sure she didn't get too far, for I still had my arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"Wow" She said in a dreamlike manner. "What was that for?"

"For all the moments we spent together _not _doing that." I said giving her a small peck on the lips.

"Does this mean that you like me now?" She bit her bottom lip.

"It means so much more than that Santana." She didn't ask any further questions. She simply wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me in for yet another mind blowing kiss.

We were brought back down to earth once we heard clapping and cheering from everyone else. We broke our kiss to face our friends only to see that they were all looking back at us. Puck let out a dog whistle while everyone else just kept on cheering.

"It's about time!" Kitty called and I couldn't help but blush.

"Told ya, Brittany." Marley called out with a wink. Santana buried her face in my shoulder in embarrassment. I smiled at her and while she wasn't looking I did a small fist pump in the air. Everyone else just burst out into laughter.

I felt so happy… This is how it should have been from the beginning.

**Fin.**

**Well, not really… there will be one last chapter. An epilogue as some may say. **


	13. The Finale

**It's the finale! As promised here is le epilogue. Also, guys, there won't be a sequel to this fic. Hopefully after reading this chapter it'll feel more like the end than the last chapter.**

**I don't own anything. **

_**8 months later**_

"You're going to miss it! Hurry up, the show's starting in one minute." Quinn called from the den. I rushed to pour the chips in the last bowl, and carelessly disregarded the bag. I picked up the first big bowl of snacks, then the second… and there is no way I'm going to be able to carry all four of these bowls.

"Ugh, I could use a little-"

"Help?" A smile instantly formed on my face when I turned to see Santana standing behind me. She was smiling and motioning for me to give her the two bowls that were in my hand.

"How did you know I needed help?" I said moving towards her and placing the bowls in her arms and a kiss on her lips.

"Eh, my Brittany senses were tingling." She winked and walked towards the den where everyone else was.

"Yea, those are always tingling." I said to myself as I gathered the rest of the snacks and hurried to the den. I made it just in time.

"_Alright Brittany, are you ready?" _Nev said from inside the TV.

"Yes!" I said in a singsong voice, and plopped down on the couch, right beside Santana.

"_As ready as I'll ever be." _I replied. It felt weird looking at me on TV. Like, that's me on there, I know, but it didn't feel like it was me… I can barely remember that day honestly. It felt so long ago.

"Britt you looked so nervous." Tina commented.

"Hey, you would have been nervous too, if you were me."

"_Alright, well let's go meet your dream guy." _I watched as we walked out of the car and up to Santana's door.

"_Well he has a really nice house." _Max commented from behind the camera. _"He's obviously wealthy."_

"Oh my god… I think this is the most embarrassing and stupid thing I've ever done in my entire life." Santana covered her face with her hands, and dropped her head on my shoulder. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer.

"See this is what happens when you don't listen to me." Rachel said throwing a few chips into her mouth. "Now your moment of embarrassment will be broadcasted all over the United States."

"Don't remind me." She groaned.

I simply squeezed her tighter and focused my attention back on the TV. We were knocking on Santana's door, and just when she was pulling it open the screen switched to multiple pictures of Nev.

"_Hi, I'm Nev. A couple of years ago I fell in love online… Turns out my crush wasn't who I thought she was. I thought I fell in love with Megan, but Megan was really Angela."_

"You know… I honestly thought this dude was gay." Puck said.

"Oh, shut up Puck and watch. My scenes are about to come on."

"Quinn, we _all _have scenes coming up."

"Yea, but mine are the most important, because I'm the sister of the star. Right Britt?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

"_I was heartbroken."_

"Total dweeb, who falls in love with someone they've actually never met." Puck snickered.

"Hey!" I said throwing a pillow at him. "That's a sensitive subject."

"Oh, yea, I forgot … sorry losers."

"Aye, bro shut up." Sam shoved Puck and Puck shoved him back.

"Ugh, everyone just be quiet!"

"Thank you, Tina."

"_But the weirdest part of it all, Angela and I actually became friends. Not only that, my brother and his filmmaking partner shot the whole thing, and turned it into a documentary that was a pretty big hit. Suddenly my inbox was exploding with emails."_

"_When I saw your movie Catfish, I couldn't believe the similarities." _Nev read an email from his computer. "_It felt like everyone on the internet, wanted to tell me about their bazaar online romance."_

"_I could just pursue every single one of these leads, and we should make a show of it."_

"_So that's what we decided to do. I'm hitting the road with my filmmaker buddy Max, and a group from MTV to help people meet their online loves for the first time. Is the person they've fallen for telling the truth? Or hiding behind lies? Will they find love? Or heartache? No matter what happens we're here to help solve the mystery."_

"_Hopefully find the light at the end of the tunnel, whether it's happy or not…"_

"_What are you blabbering about?" _Max stopped Nev from talking, and then they both laughed.

"_Catfish the movie was my story. Catfish the TV show is yours."_

On the screen Max and Nev were talking and joking around in a hotel room. Most of us weren't really paying attention to this. Puck and Sam were wrestling on the couch while Tina and Rachel were looking at them un-amused. Quinn was glued to the television waiting for her "role" on the show, and Santana was still cuddled up to me with her hands over her face refusing to watch at all.

I shifted so that I could wrap my hands around her wrists and pull her hands down. I could see the harsh blush on her cheeks before she turned her head and buried her face further into me letting out a groan.

"Oh come on baby, it's not that bad. Most of this will only be documenting my side of the story any way. You won't come in until the end."

"It's still so embarrassing." She slid her arms around my waist and kept her head turned.

"Just think, if this didn't happen we wouldn't have met."

"Still doesn't change the fact that I'm embarrassed by it."

I smiled and leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "Yea, well if you're embarrassed, wait until you see Quinn's scenes." I giggled softly and focused my attention back on the TV.

"_Hello, are you Brittany?" _Nev asked.

"_That's me." _I extended my hand and he shook it before introducing me to everyone. "_Please, come in." _ We walked through my house and decided to film outside by the pool because Max said we had good lighting out back.

"_So, Brittany, tell me about Cameron. When and how did you meet him?" _Nev asked.

"_I met him about a year ago. He sent me a few messages on Facebook and we've been talking ever since."_

"_Okay, so what do you know about him?"_

"_Not much really. He never really goes into great detail about his life when we text, and when I do ask to talk about him, I kind of have to beg him to do so."_

"_Hm, that's odd. Definitely questionable… Do you mind showing us your conversations with him?"_

"_Sure." _I grabbed my phone from my purse and clicked on mine and Cameron's conversation. As Nev was scrolling through the messages he kept the phone turned towards the camera so that the viewers could see.

I remember thinking that he was just trying to search through my phone without me knowing. But, I didn't say anything about it. I was a little nervous with all the cameras pointing at me from all directions.

"_Oh, I see that he said he's in love with you… So this isn't just some little crush on his side. It seems to be pretty real… What are your thoughts? How do you feel about him?"_

"_I don't know, I mean, I'm pretty sure I feel the same way, I just didn't want to say something like that over a text message. I want to be standing in front of him when I say it back."_

"Aw." Santana said softly smiling a little at the TV screen. She must've started watching some time when I wasn't paying attention. I smiled down at her and she shifted so that she could give me a kiss on the cheek. "I thought you didn't love me back, but you only wanted to say it in person." She cupped my face and pulled me down to leave a lingering kiss on my lips. She pulled back, but I couldn't help but follow and place another kiss on her lips.

"Get a room!" Sam called louder then he needed to, causing Tina to slap him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he said scowling at the Asian.

"I see I have to take you back to the rule book Sammie boy." Puck said and everyone let out a groan. "What's rule number one?"

"Uh, always wear protection?" Sam replied unsure.

"No, you idiot." Puck slapped the back of Sam's head. "It's when you have two hot girls making out in front of you, you don't tell them to get a room. You invite them back to your room… like so." Puck turned to look at Santana and I and did that stupid little smile of his. "Ladies, I can see that you're not really paying attention to the program on the television. So how about the three of us head on upstairs and finish what you started?"

I stared at him blankly with an arched eyebrow. "Gross." I could hear Tina and Rachel both trying to stifle their laughs.

Santana let out a giggle and hugged me closer. "Puck, there would have to be a cold day in hell for me to ever even _think _about sharing Britt with anybody… and I'd _never _share her with you."

Puck just smiled and looked between the two of us. "Never say never, Santana, because it's just the word 'ever' with an 'n' in front of it." He winked and then turned back to face the TV leaving everyone else looking clueless.

"Oh my god! There I am that's me!" Quinn pointed to the television screen. I snapped my attention to where she was pointing and sure enough Nev was interviewing Quinn along with Tina, Puck, and Sam.

"_So you're Brittany's twin sister, right?" _Nev asked.

"_The one and only."_ Quinn did a little spin and looked directly in the camera. I remember Max having to constantly gesture towards Nev to remind her to _not _look at the camera.

"_So what do you think of Cameron?" _

"_Well, I think he's weird." _Quinn said with a huge smile on her face still staring at the camera. I think Max had just gestured for her to look back at Nev again because her mouth formed into and 'o' shape and she did a small nod before fake smiling at Nev. But she still looked at the camera through the corner of her eye.

I heard Santana laughing again, and it made my heart swell. Nothing sounded better to me than to hear the sound of my love laughing. It made me want to hold her and never let go, or to kiss her and never stop.

On the TV everyone else was taking turns on telling how they felt about Cameron. Shortly after that scene Nev said that he would do some research and report back to me. Both Santana and I watched as Nev and Max discussed Cameron and investigated his Facebook page. The next scene was us at the restaurant with them telling me about all of their findings.

By this time everyone was glued to the TV. The show picked up and it was more interesting than everyone had initially thought. Even Santana was looking at the screen as if she didn't know who was on the other side of the door that I was currently knocking on.

Puck and Sam let out loud groans once Santana opened the door, playfully yelling out 'I knew it' and 'I didn't see that one coming.'

You know how the next part goes.

Nev dropped me back off home afterwards and asked if it was okay for them to follow me to dinner that night. I agreed and the next scene that showed up was Santana walking towards the table I was sitting at.

"Hey, I didn't know they were going to film all of this." Santana said. "_That's _why all of those people were giving me weird looks that night."

The scene played on and it didn't take a rocket scientist to tell that I felt something for her, even back then, by the way I was looking at her when she told me the story of how she fell in love with me. Maybe I didn't know it then, but looking back at the clips made me realize that I was _never _in love with Cameron, but instead I fell in love with his picture, just the _thought _of him. I'd been in love with Santana all along. There was definitely no denying that.

That's why I called her and text her so much that night. That's why I showed up at her house the next day, and that's why I was so jealous of her and Kitty's relationship. I didn't know at the time, but there is nothing that could ever make me doubt that I love her now.

The scene ended with me in the dark parking lot looking around and calling out for Santana. I never found her so the crew packed up, and said their goodbyes to me. I got an email from Nev a month later asking if it would be okay to call me on a three way video chat with Santana to see do a follow up on our status since the episode.

By then, Santana and I had already made it official and of course I agreed. Nev was happy to know that his show brought us together. He closed it with some final remarks and the credits began to role.

"That was _so _good." Tina said.

"Brava, Brava!" Rachel clapped.

Puck flashed her a confused look and moved his hands to stop her from clapping. "It's _Bravo."_

"You guys are going to be famous." Sam commented.

"I'm thinking about making a fake account and dating myself over the internet. Don't you guys think that would be, like, the craziest plot twist ever?"

Everyone was silent as we all stared at Quinn. I was the first to speak. "Quinn, honey, you're delusional. I told mom and dad that something was wrong with you. But, no, they didn't listen."

"Whatever, Britt, you won't be saying that when your older sister becomes a superstar."

"Like that'll ever-" I was cut off when a soft hand cupped my cheek and turned my head. I was met with soft lips immediately erasing all questions in my head. Once we finally pulled away from each other, I looked dreamily into Santana's eyes with a content smile on my face. "And what was that for?"

"That one was because I love you." She kissed me again. "That one was because I think you're beautiful. This one…" she kisses me again. "Is because you're all mine. And this one…" She places a kiss on my lips and then moves to whisper in my ear. "Is because I _want _you… right now." Arousal immediately shot through my body, and I took a big gulp.

"Uh, please excuse us." I grabbed Santana by the arm and rushed out before anyone else got a chance to make any comments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**One year later**_

Brittany and I had been the talk of the town for about two months after our episode of Catfish aired. People wanted our autographs, to take pictures with us, and even wanted advice with similar situations.

We enjoyed it, but we were glad when it all died down. We spent most of our time after that together, building one of the most amazing relationships I've ever had. As embarrassing at it was to go through the whole 'Catfish experience' I'm glad I did because I got Brittany out of all of it. She means the world to me. She is my everything, and I'm just so grateful for her.

Looking at her walk beside me, hand in hand, along the beach with her dipping down every once in a while to pick up a sea shell just brings joy to my heart. We've been together for almost two years and I couldn't possibly love her any more than I already do.

"Hey, San, I talked to Quinn the other day and she said they were all planning a trip to come see us."

I raised my eyebrows in a bit of shock. "They're _all _going to come to Puerto Rico to see us?" We moved here about six months ago. It was Brittany's idea, and as much as I didn't want to leave behind all of our friends and family in Ohio, there was no way in the world I was going to tell her no. She said she always wanted to visit. Then once she found out that I had a beach house here. She suggested we live her for a while. She promised it wouldn't be long, but after about a month of living here. She fell in love with the place and I could tell this would be a more permanent resident for us. I didn't mind though. I want whatever she wants.

"Uh, yep." She said dropping the shell in her hand. "They just can't stay away from us." She said.

"I'm just trying to figure out where they're all going to sleep."

"Santana, we live in a mini mansion beach house." I laugh at her description of our home. _Home._ "We have like three spare rooms besides ours."

"Yea, but there are five of our friends." She stopped walking and thought that over before shrugging her shoulders and continuing on.

"Well, two people can share a room, and they'll have to figure that out on their own."

"When are they flying in?"

"Tomorrow morning." She chimed, and I stopped and starred at her incredulously dropping her hand. "Oh, look at this one." She bent down and picked up an impressive looking shell.

"Britt, why didn't you tell me sooner they were coming so soon? There's so much we have to do. Like clean, figure out what we're going to cook, check and make sure the guest rooms are put together…"

"See, this is why I didn't tell you. You would've spent the whole time stressing over silly things that our friends won't even care about when they get here." She said smiling and taking my hand again. "Let's go back home, I have to check on something for Quinn.

I followed her back up the beach and back into our home still trying figure out what we're going to have for dinner tomorrow night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning I woke up to the sound of waves crashing up against the shore and a light ocean breeze seeping through our room window. I turned over to find that Brittany wasn't on her side of the bed. I sat up and stretched before walking over to the window and closing it. From here I could see Brittany doing various moves on her yoga mat in front of the ocean. Brittany only did yoga when she felt stressed out, anxious, or nervous.

She must have been thinking about the arrival of our friends more than I thought she had. I latched the window closed and made my way down the stairs. I made my way to the back door and watch as Brittany moved gracefully on her mat. I contemplated on letting her have her quiet time because there wouldn't be any more of it once everyone else gets her. But, I opted on running up quietly behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. She let out a sigh dropping her pose and turning around in my arms. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning love." I reply before placing a good morning kiss on her lips. "You're up doing yoga? Feeling a little overwhelmed about our friends visiting?"

"No, not really, I just thought it was a nice morning and I had time to kill so I just came out here to do a few stretches."

"Mhm… why didn't you wake me up? I could have stretched you." I say in a low husky voice.

"Because, once we start it'll take forever for us to stop, and then who would go pick everyone up from the airport?"

"Taxi." I say positioning myself so close to her that not even air could fit in the space between us.

"That's rude. We can't let them catch a taxi here. One of us has to go get them, and I think that someone should be you." She said tapping the tip of my nose.

I felt a pout form on my face. "But, why me?"

"Because I want to cook us breakfast." My eyes bulged and I put a little space between us.

"You sure about that? I mean, I know we've been practicing on your cooking skills for a while now, but are you sure you're ready to prepare a full meal without me?"

She laughed and nodded. "Yea, I'm a big girl now. You go pick up everyone and by the time you get breakfast will be ready."

"And if it's not?"

"Oh, it will be now…" she spun me around, and slapped me on the butt. "go, before you're late."

I let out a squeal and began walking back to the house. "Yes ma'am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was standing in the middle of the airport with my phone in my hand dialing everyone's number over and over, but no one was answering. I wasn't going to walk around and look for them. I figured that would take up too much of my time and energy. But, standing here waiting for them seemed to be proving just as less as efficient.

I was in the middle of dialing Rachel's number when I heard a voice that sounded just like… Kitty? I whipped around and before I could register anything I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"Mija, I've missed you so much." I quirked my eyebrows in confusion.

"Dad?"

"I see you haven't forgotten me." He pulled away, and as soon as I was out of his grasp I felt another pair of arms wrap around me. My mother let out an onslaught of Spanish words as she embraced me. I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying because in the distance I saw Kitty and Marley walking towards us smiling and waving… What the hell?

"Santana!" My head snapped around to see Mr. and Mrs. Pierce. They hugged me and I was dumbstruck for a moment.

By this time Kitty and Marley had finally made it up to us wrapping me in a group hug. I looked at everyone smiling back at me still trying to figure out why all of them are here. "Uh…"

"Not who you were expecting?" Kitty smirked.

"N-no actually." I said. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you all because I am. I just… What are you all doing here? Where's Puck, Quinn, Sam, Tina, and Rachel?"

"Their flying out tomorrow instead." Mr. Pierce said.

"What? Why?"

"They decided they would book a flight at the very last minute and there weren't any more seats available on any of today's flights." My mom said.

"Well, that's going to put a bit of a damper on Britt's day."

"She already knows." Marley grabbed her bags and stared walking away from the group. "Let's go! I want to see this beach house of yours."

"She already knows? Well, how come she didn't tell me?" My questions fell upon deaf ears as everyone was already making their way towards the exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pulled into two car garage next to Brittany's car and as soon as I put my car in park everyone was hurrying to get inside the house… They didn't even take their bags. The only person that wasn't in such a hurry was my dad. He stayed behind with me. We sat quietly in the car before I start to think out loud.

"I wonder why they're in such a hurry, it's not like the house is going to get up and run away." I say. My dad laughs and shakes his head.

"They're excited, mija, with good reason to be."

"Yea, a few days in paradise would have me excited too, but I live here, so it's not that exciting to me."

My dad looked at me and I could see the pride swirling around in his eyes. "Are you happy here with Brittany?"

I let out a sigh and an involuntary smile spread across my face, just at the mention of her name. "I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life."

"I can tell, mija… You two are going to live a long happy life together."

"I know, papa. I know."

He leaned over the armrest and hugged me for a while before finally letting go and opening the passenger door. "Alright, let's go find everyone else." He walked to my side of the car, opened my door, and held his arm out for me to loop mine through.

As soon as we stepped through the door I could tell something was up. For a house full of people, this place sure was quiet, _too _quiet. Our home is never this quiet, not even when it's just Britt and I here. My dad was leading the way guiding me through my own home as I followed dumbly.

We walked to the back door and through the glass I could see a long table dressed in white cloth with all of our friends and family sitting around it. There was food for days littered across it. There is no way in the world Brittany made all of that.

Once we got closer I could see that _everyone _was actually, and by everyone I mean not only our friends and family that I picked up from the airport were sitting, but also somehow Rachel, Puck, Tina, Quinn, and Sam had managed to get here.

I looked at everyone and the beautiful scenery trying to figure out what this was all about. I knew for sure that Brittany was up to something. My dad walked me around the table to the empty seat next to Brittany, and once I was seated he went to sit next to my mom.

"I was beginning to think you were never going to come." Puck said. "I'm starving."

"Shut up." Rachel swatted at him.

"Oh my go- you can never act right can you?" Tina said.

I looked at everyone who was now looking at Puck and then I looked to Brittany she was giggling at our friends. I was still confused as to what all this was. Am I missing something?

"You may now eat." Brittany said and with that everyone dug in while I sat frozen.

She noticed and turned to me. "Honey, aren't you going to eat anything?" I looked at her and then to the food, and then to all of our friends.

"Britt, what is all of this?"

"Breakfast." She smiled and placed a few strips of bacon on my plate.

"You didn't make all of this."

"Okay, okay… I may have cheated a little, I called the caterers." She smiled and kept placing food on mine and her plate.

"Why didn't you tell me our parents were coming? And Kitty and Marley?... And when did everyone else get here?"

She let out a sigh and dropped what she was doing. She took in one deep breath and held out her hand. I looked at it and then looked back up to her. "I don't have anything." I say. She just laughs softly and points to my hand.

I place my hand in hers and look at her questioningly. She stood up and pulled my arm for me to stand with her. Once I was up, she turned to face everyone sitting at the table. "I was going to wait until after we all had breakfast to do this, but Santana wants to know what's going on. Unfortunately I didn't think of that when I was planning this. Silly me, surely I should have thought that she would want to know what all of this was about." Everyone was smiling up at us and I was _still _lost.

Brittany then turned to face me with nothing but love and adoration shown in her eyes. "Santana, I love you, everything about you. I love your eyes, I love how sweet you are, I love how you never let a morning pass without giving me a good morning kiss. I love how you make me feel, I love your personality, I love your energy, and really I could go on forever."

She was getting a little choked up and tears were forming in her eyes. I stood on my tippy toes and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you too." I smiled.

"I know, and it's crazy because I've never met anyone who could love like you. What we have is just so pure, it feels so natural. Santana, you're my everything. You are everything that I could possibly want plus some."

I felt my own tears making their presence known in my eyes. "Britt, I feel the same way about you."

She smiled adoringly at me and nodded. "You always do your best to make sure I feel loved even when it's my turn to make you feel that way. You've shown me a selfless kind of love one that keeps giving and for that I want to spend the rest of my life repaying you for it. I want to give to you what you've given to me. I want to make you feel how you make me feel, everyday…. For the rest of our lives."

By now I was blubbering like a baby. If only she knew half what I felt for her. I couldn't put my feelings for her into words even if I tried.

Quinn stood up and placed a small white box in Brittany's hand, and I felt my knees grow weak. I brought my hands up to cover my mouth, while I watched Brittany open the Box and present it to me.

"Santana, will you marry me? Please? I promise that I'll love you with all my heart forever and always no matter what."

I choked back a sob as more tears came streaming down my face. I could feel the love radiating off of her. "Y-yes." I choked out. "Yes!" I let out something between a cry and a laugh. She let out a sigh and wiped her tears away before sliding the ring on my finger, and slamming her lips into mine.

Everyone cheered for us in the background, and I felt like my heart had exploded only to rebuild itself and explode once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Four years later**_

"Wow, listen to how strong your babies' heartbeats are." The doctor said as she moved the little thingy around on top of my belly.

Santana was standing to my right with a firm grip on my hand looking at our babies' ultrasound with wide eyes. I could practically see the happiness radiating off of her face.

"Britt, we're going to be mommies." She said with the proudest grin on her face. I smiled and nodded.

"Mommies." I repeated and then turned back to face the monitor.

"Your due date is next month, in the Spring, are you ready?" Dr. Sullivan smiled down at us.

"We can't wait for them to come home. We already have the nursery done. We're so excited." I squeal.

"Do you two still want to keep the sex of the babies a mystery or have you changed your mind?"

"We want to know." Santana blurted out. We were planning on finding out the sex of the babies closer to when I was due, simply because we wanted to keep the sex a secret from everyone elseand the only way to keep us from telling was for us not to find out ourselves.

Santana looked like she was about to jump out of her skin with anticipation. She looked excitedly between the doctor and monitor waiting for her to speak.

"Identical twin girls." Dr. Sullivan said.

I felt a sense of pride and joy wash over me from hearing the news and Santana could barely keep still. "Thank you, thank you, thank you doctor, so much. We really do appreciate it." I let out a laugh at how enthused Santana was being.

"Well, you're quite welcome." The doctor chuckled. She looked to me with a small smile on her face. "Do twins run in your family? It's very difficult to get multiples through false insemination."

"I actually have a twin sister. We were the first in our family, and now these two little ones are the second set."

She gave one last smile before pulling the ultrasound thing away. I really should figure out the name of that thing. "I'll go print you out copies of the ultrasound." She said handing me a napkin and walking out of the room.

"Britt can you believe this? We are going to be parents!" she squealed. I wiped the gel off of my stomach and she helped me up into a sitting position.

"I know, in less than a month we'll be able to hold them."

"Aw, baby I can't wait! I want to see them right now."

"I bet their going to look like you." I say and lean forward to kiss her.

"No way, they're going to look like you."

"I hope they look like you, though."

I scooted to the edge of the bed and Santana was quick to assist me. "Careful." I love how caring and attentive she is. Sometimes I could't bare it, you know with the mood swings and all, but most times I basked in her attention.

Once the doctor came back with our copies of the ultrasound we were on our way back home. Santana kept her hand interlaced with mine the entire way there. We talked about names for our babies, and future sports and activities that were going to get them into.

As soon as we stepped though our front door we were greeted with two excited Golden Retrievers. They circled us and licked at our hangs. We'd adopted Shiloh and Andy nine months ago just before we found out that I was pregnant.

They were the men of the house, but they were also still babies at only eleven months old. Well trained babies, Santana was sure to carry out strict rules with them once we found out that we'd be welcoming more members to the family.

"Sit." Santana commanded, and they both did as they were told. "Good, boys." She rubbed their heads. "Do you guys want to go for a swim?" They both wagged their tails uncontrollably and began happily panting. "I take that as a yes. Babe, care to join us?" She offered.

"No, actually I think I want to go take a nap. I'm feeling a little tired after our appointment."

"Okay, do you need anything? I can make you something to eat, or drink?"

"I'm fine, go have fun with your dogs."

"Are you sure baby?"

"I'm sure honey." She placed a kiss on my cheek before going up stairs to get changed in her bathing suit. I on the other hand wobbled into the twins' room, with Shiloh and Andy right on my heels. They were just as bad as Santana when it came to helping and keeping an eye on me. They started acting like this after months of watching Santana be that way with me.

I plopped down on one of the chairs in their room and looked from crib to crib as I rubbed my belly. Shiloh laid right next to my feet while Andy sat and laid his head in my lap. I couldn't help but smile as I looked around at the lime green walls and the big stuffed animals in the babies' room. Before I knew it I'd drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I came trotting down the stairs in my bikini to find that Brittany along with Shiloh and Andy had been missing. I knew where they were. The twins' room. Brittany had been spending more and more time in there with the closer we got to her due date, and of course Shiloh and Andy followed her. They've been pretty much glued to her these past five months or so.

I walked down the hall and into their room and I was met with one of the most adorable sights I've ever seen. My very pregnant and also sleeping wife had her hand lying atop of her stomach while Andy slept with his head on her lap and Shiloh was sleeping at her feet.

I smiled. It was moments like this that made my life complete. That made me wonder how I even lived before she came along. I didn't bother wake Andy and Shiloh, they wouldn't have come on the beach with me even if I did wake them anyways. Once they were with Brittany they didn't like to leave her side, and who could blame them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A month later**_

"Push!" The doctor said from in between Brittany's legs.

I balled my hands up and unballed them continuously as I paced the hospital floor. My mom and Brittany's mom were standing around her telling her to just breathe and push, breathe and push. We figured it would be a good idea to have them in the delivery room since they were the ones who had experience with birthing babies.

"_Ah!" _Brittany yelled out in pain as another contraction passed through her. I winced at her screaming kept pacing. I was nervous wreck. The doctors said everything was perfect and that this should be a smooth delivery, but I felt panic rise every time Brittany let out a sound of pain.

"You're doing great, just a little more." The doctor encouraged. "Push."

I kept pacing as I tried to get a grip on my nerves. "I see the head!" One of the pediatric nurses called out. I didn't think twice to shove one of the other nurses out of the way to see my baby being born.

I immediately felt tears swell up in my eyes. "Push!" I say. I could see a patch of black hair and with another push her head was almost fully out, and by this time I don't if I was crying happy tears or tears for Britt and how much pain she was in.

With a few more pushes the first baby was out. "She's here!" I cried as the nurses quickly grabbed my baby wrapping her up in a blanket and taking her to a nearby table to be cleaned off. I didn't even have a second to bask in the moment, because baby number two was already on her way.

"You got this baby." I croak out as she pushes with all her might. It didn't take long before I saw another patch of black hair. "You're almost there Britt. I can see her!" I cried.

Brittany let out a shrill scream and out came baby number two. The nurses grabbed her and took her to the table with her sister.

"Congratualtions." The doctor said.

I was quick to walk over to them to see if they were alright. They weren't screaming and crying like most babies. But, they were fine. They weren't crying, but they were kicking and moving a lot. Once I knew they were okay, I hurried back to Brittany's side.

She looked up at me with a tired smile, and I took her hand in mine. "How are they?"

"Perfect" I sob.

Both of our mothers had already left the room to let everyone else know that Brittany had made it safely through the delivery. "Do they look like me or you?" She asked with a hoarse voice.

Before I could answer two nurses were walking towards us with our babies wrapped up in blankets. Each nurse placed a baby in our arms.

As soon as Brittany held one of our daughters she began sobbing happy tears. "O-oh my God, they're s-so beautiful… T-they look just l-like you."

I looked down at my sleeping daughter and smiled.

"They were both six pounds and five ounces." Once of the nurses said.

"Do you have names picked out for them?" The other nurse said as she scribbled away on a piece of paper.

"Her name is Emily Elizabeth Pierce." I said motioning to my daughter in Brittany's arms. "And she is Addison Lily Pierce."

"Beautiful names. " The doctor said. "And congratulations again." With that she walked out of the room with all of the nurses followed except the one who was jotting down Emily and Addison's information.

"Santana, look, Emily is opening her eyes." Brittany squealed still sounding very hoarse. I moved in as close as I could to see our baby girl open her eyes for the first time. Low and behold bright gray eyes could be seen between two eyelids that struggled to stay awake.

"She has eyes like your mom." I looked to Addison to see if she would open her eyes, but that was just wishful thinking. She looked like she wasn't waking up any time soon.

For the next thirty minutes Britt and I just sat there and admired our two beautiful daughters. But, when rest became a necessity our babies were taken and put in the nursery with the other babies in the hospital. I sat with Britt until she drifted off before I happily made my way back into the waiting room where the entire group was.

As soon as they saw me I was literally tackled with hugs and crying women. Well, it was only Quinn crying all the others were just really happy.

"Take me to them. Take me to my nieces." Quinn sobbed, and I couldn't help but role my eyes as I directed everyone down the hall to the big glass window that displayed the nursery.

"I present to you Emily and Addison Pierce." I watched how everyone's face lit, as they placed their hands on the glass.

"How did you two manage to make two of the most beautiful little things I've ever seen?" Puck asked.

"It's a talent." I replied.

"Look, look! Addison is waking up."

I nearly slammed my face into the window trying to see my baby girl. This time a pair of rich hazel eyes searched the room for a couple of seconds before closing again.

"Just like her aunty!" Quinn squealed through the tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Motherhood definitely had its challenges, and have twins instead of a single only proved to be that much harder for us first time mothers. Emily and Addison were nothing shy of angels. It just took us a minute to get the hang of things.

Now, five months since the girls were born, Santana and I have come up with a mommy and me routine that is _almost _perfect.

I looked across the nursery where Santana was picking Emily up from Addison's crib and I took Addison from Emily's crib. We'd accidently put them in the wrong cribs the night before. Hey, no judging I _did _say an almostperfect routine. Besides Emily and Addison look exactly alike and act in the same manner. We thought that their eyes would be an easy give away as to who's who, but we were wrong.

About two days after bringing them home we noticed that Emily's eyes weren't gray anymore they were blue, and Addison's eyes weren't brown anymore they were a pale green.

That was still easy enough they both still had different colored eyes… It wasn't until about a week back at home did they both wake up with gray eyes. Santana thought it was the coolest thing in the world that our daughters had eyes that could change colors. But, I'd seen it a million times before. They really do have eyes like my mom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Five years later**_

"Are you all comfortable." I asked Addison and she nodded. I looked to Emily and quirked and eyebrow. "How about you princess?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, are you girls ready for a bed time story?" I asked enthused.

"Yay!" They both squealed in unison.

"Did I hear bed time story?" Santana came walking into their room with Shiloh and Andy following close by.

"Why yes you did." Shiloh took his normal spot on Addison's bed while Andy took his place at the foot of Emily's bed.

"Then I came just in time. She pulled two books from behind her back. I have a book about giving a mouse a cookie, and a book about a hungry caterpillar. Which one do you guys want to hear tonight?"

They both looked at each other thinking really hard. While they were thinking, Santana took a seat next to me and placed a kiss on my cheek and I was quick to turn and place a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Ew." Santana and I both turned to see two pairs of blue eyes staring back at us with a look of disgust on their faces.

"You'll understand when you're older." I smiled at the two. It wasn't long before a look of realization washed over Addy's face and she hopped out of her bed and jumped in Emily's bed to whisper something in her ear. Emily's face lit up and she smiled at her sister.

"Hey, no secrets." Santana whined.

"We're not hiding anything, mama." Emily giggled.

"Well then why are you whispering?" I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Well…" Addison said wrapping a finger in her wavy dark hair. "We was just wondering… uh… we wanted to know-"

"Mommy, how did you and mama meet?" Santana and I shared a knowing look and smiled.

"That's a long story." Santana said.

"We have lots of time." Emily through her hands up into the air.

"It'll keep you up past your bedtime." I warned.

"Mom, we're almost teenagers. We can handle it." Addison replied.

"Almost teenagers? When did that happen?"

"It's been five long years, mom." I let out a giggle and turned to Santana.

"Well, go on! Tell me and your 'almost teenage' daughters the story of how we met."

She laughed and got into a more comfortable position. "Okay, well it all started like this…" She retold the story while I listened intently; Emily and Addy had fallen asleep halfway through. It was meant for them, but it was being told to me, and as I sat there and listened to Santana tell her side of how we met I couldn't help but fall in love with her for what seemed to be the millionth time.

Once she was done we shared a kiss without being interrupted by our daughters and made our way out of their room. Santana turned off the light before whispering I love you to them before she turned to me with a sweet smile spread across her face.

She moved in closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and I snaked my arms possessively around her waist. "I love you." She whispered.

I placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck inhaling her scent. "I love you too."

**THE END**

_**I had a blast writing this story, and I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. I'm sorry to say there will not be a sequel to this fic. :( I'm leaving for basic training about three months, so I've pretty much decided to take a break from writing. I need to focus more prepping for basic lol. But, don't worry I plan on being back on the writing scene sometime… next year. I know the readers from my other two unfinished stories are probably pissed to hear that. Sorry guys! Well, you can leave one last review if you'd like. It would make me happy!**_


End file.
